The Secrets of Gil and Sara
by starlett2007
Summary: Their relationship through the years... References specific episodes over the 8 years and my take on what should have happened next. From Chapter 9 until further notice I'm not basing them on flashbacks. It also features a WEDGES sub-story. Story complete
1. Chapter 1

The Secrets of Gil and Sara

Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI. I am just borrowing the characters.

A/N - This story is set after Gil and Sara officially became a couple.(so season 6 "Way to Go") This is before Sara gets kidnapped though. (at least this beginning is – depending on how long this story continues - If it comes to a point where I'm referencing a particular episode I may indicate which one I'm referencing (if I remember the epy name. If will definitely reference "Living or Dead Doll" If my story gets that far)

- Butterflied & the episode that Nick was buried in is also mentioned -

Gil Grissom, age 49 and Sara Sidle age 33 were officially together. They were two very happy people who finally found love. Neither of them had had much of a social life during their time at CSI. Gil dated the odd woman, but it never went very far because he was usually called away on "bug duty" One of Sara's previous relationships – Hank the EMT, broke her heart after she found out he had been cheating on his girlfriend Elaine with her. Since Hank, Sara rarely stayed long with a guy because she was afraid he'd hurt her.

Gil looked at his younger lover and sighed. "Why did we wait so long Sara"

Sara gave him a direct look. "Gil, I wanted to get together a long time ago, but you were the one who pushed me away."

Grissom didn't reply. Sara knew that he had been hurt by a woman sometime in the past because she had overheard he and Catherine talking about it. She had never been the kind to pry into a man's personal life.

Grissom ran his hand over his hair and sat up in bed. "Sara, there's a reason why I held off from a relationship with you." He began.

Sara sat up too and faced him. "Tell me what it is, why were you so afraid of getting close to me? I would never hurt you the way you did to me over the years." She said softly.

Gil sucked in his breath. _Oh Sara if you only knew how much I wanted you and the only reason I brushed you off was because I was afraid._

"Sara. When we first met I looked at you and fell in love with you. But as a professor and student I knew we wouldn't be able to be a couple….." he began but then his cell phone rang. He shut it off and looked at her.

"Love at first sight?" she inquired.

Gil looked a little sheepish. "Yeah – I know it is nuts. I don't usually believe in that"

"I ignored my feelings and then the conference ended and I was no longer your teacher and before I could ask you out, you flew back home to San Francisco."

Sara stayed silent. She knew better than to interrupt him while he was sharing.

"Time went by and no I didn't forget about you, but I figured you'd be involved with someone else, a beauty like you….. So I pursued one of my colleagues, an equal, we dated for a little while on the night I was about to ask her to move in with me and possibly get married, I went to her house and was given a _"Dear John"_ letter by her door man. I had given this girl a job, trained her to be a better CSI , given her my heart and soul and she dumps me without even a real good by. She had played me for a fool and after that, I gave up women for a very long time. I buried myself in my work as a CSI and hardly ever even went out. "

Sara whistled and nodded. "I can understand you felt betrayed" she said softly. "but I would never have done that to you Gil"

"I dated her for four years and each time I brought up going to her place for supper, she said no, as if she had something to hide. We always spent the night at my apartment - never hers. The only time I ever went to her home was that night in question when her doorman gave me that note she left. Turns out, she was not only _married_ but she had a child too. This kid was 3 years old. She was living a double life."

"Did her husband know about you?" Sara asked softly.

Grissom nodded. "Yes, he was fully aware of me. Her husband also worked for CSI, he was a lab tech. But after this ordeal we transferred him to another lab."

"What finally made you see the light and decide to ask me out as more than just a _friend" _Sara asked.

Grissom looked at her. "Well after Nicky was kidnapped and put in that box, I realized that life was too short to waste…. I decided to take the bull by the horns and risk my job and my dignity and ask you out as more than a friend. Sara, when I saw Debbie Marlin lying there on the floor in that position, I was scared. She resembled you so much and then when it was revealed that one of her lovers was that older Doctor at the hospital…. It also scared me…" he stopped because Sara's features turned stony.

"What? Don't tell me you heard that speech …." He said, his face reddening a little bit.

"I heard it Gil. That whole speech you said to Lurie about not being able to risk your career …." She said.

Grissom sighed. "Obviously I …." He couldn't finish.

"Gil, what are we going to tell the others?"

"Nothing"

"Nothing?"

"Not yet. We'll see how long we can keep it a secret" he said.

A/N: Ok I have no clue where I'm going with this story. I will continue when I can or when I get more inspiration. I'm loosing inspiration with Mindy Bimms which is why I wrote this one, but I will continue both when I'm inspired. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI. I am just borrowing the characters.

A/N "Way to Go") This is before Sara gets kidnapped though. (at least this beginning is – depending on how long this story continues - If it comes to a point where I'm referencing a particular episode I may indicate which one I'm referencing (if I remember the epy name. If will definitely reference "Living or Dead Doll" If my story gets that far)

This first part references "Burden of Proof" Season 2 when Sara feels she's not being respected and requests Grissom to sign a leave of absence.

FLASHBACK….

"I need a different work environment, one with respect"

"Everyone here respects you"

"You don't"

"Is this about the hamburger thing?"

"No, Grissom this isn't about the hamburger thing, how can you reduce this to one single quirk? Do you think the problem is just about me?. If you don't sign my leave I'm going to have to quit."

"Hey Sara, the lab needs you here"

"Great"

Later at Grissom's home with Catherine – he is making supper for the two of them.

" I heard about you and ... uh ... Sara."

"Sara, you know, she gets very emotional ... "

"Are you in denial? No, that's ... no, no ... way too analytical.

Wow, you got burned bad, huh? Welcome to the club. I got third-degree burns

from my marriage. Happens to everybody. Everybody just moves on."

"Good. Let's move on."

"But you have to deal with it. You have to deal with it first. You

got to deal with it before it goes away. You are the supervisor. You have

responsibilities, and people are making a family around you whether you like it

not, whether you give them permission or not. We don't have to go to the Grand

Tetons together, just ... every now and then you got to lift your head up out of

that microscope."

"Yeah."

Catherine watches Grissom as he absently wipes his hands clean on the blue dish

rag. She smiles and seems satisfied that he's finally getting it. She moves to

the living room where she takes a sip of her drink and looks out of the window.

Her back is turned to him ... allowing him some privacy.

Grissom puts the dish rag down and reaches for his little black address book.

He sighs. He leafs through it and picks up the phone when he finds the number

he's looking for.

Grissom awkwardly on phone "Yeah, hi. I-I-I'd like to get some flowers for a

girl. No, no. Not flowers. A plant. A living plant. She likes vegetation."

" Yeah, that'd be fine. To a Sara Sidle. Deliver it at the CSI

division, Las Vegas Police Department the one out on North Trop Boulevard.

Yeah, you can bill me at the same place. Gil Grissom. pause The sentiment?

Oh-oh, on the card. Yeah. Um, uh ... have it say ... have it say, uh ... "From

Grissom."

End Flashback.

Grissom looked at Sara and sighed with happiness. "I had hoped that that plant would convince you to stay, and it did."

Sara looked at him with a smile. "It was more than the plant Gil, it was the fact that you delivered it to me yourself… I remember I was in the break room with the team and you walked in and asked if we could talk… I hadn't made up my mind whether or not to go to Cavallo about quitting so I followed you into your office…"

"And the rest is history." He said with a smile.

"Yeah. You said to me. "Not only does the lab need you but I need you Sara" quoted Sara.

Grissom nodded. "For a supervisor to say that openly like that to his subordinate, it was very hard…"

Grissom looked at her. "I know we've had ups and downs, but Sara you have to understand, when my ex broke my heart the way she did it really messed me up"

Sara nodded. "She burned you really bad huh?"

Gil nodded. "After her, I couldn't get close to a woman for a very long time." He said and emphasized very.

Sara raised her eyebrows and wondered what he did for fun…..

A/N: Stay tuned for more…..

For the most part, I will be referencing specific episodes through the 8 seasons and quoting some lines (may not be exact, but you get the idea of it all) I will be using "flashback" when referencing and then "end flashback" when it's my own ideas as to what happened next or in the "present"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI. I am just borrowing the characters.

A/N "Way to Go") This is before Sara gets kidnapped though. (at least this beginning is – depending on how long this story continues - If it comes to a point where I'm referencing a particular episode I may indicate which one I'm referencing (if I remember the epy name. If will definitely reference "Living or Dead Doll" If my story gets that far)

This first part references "Play with Fire" Season 3 when Sara asks Grissom to dinner and he rejects her.

Flashback

SARA appears in the doorway and leans against the door frame.

"You ... got a minute?"

(GRISSOM looks up and takes the card out of the rolodex.)

"I was just leaving."

"Yeah, the, uh, schedule says you're off tonight."

"I am."

"Me, too."

(GRISSOM tucks his glasses into his pocket.)

"You should be on paid leave."

" I'm fine."

"You were fortunate. And I'm not talking about the explosion."

" You, uh, you talked to Brass?

" And Nick."

(GRISSOM gathers his things.)

"We got the guy."

(He stands up and takes a couple of steps toward the door.)

"Is that all you have to say?"

"Would you like to have dinner with me?"

(GRISSOM stops.)

" No."

" Why not? Let's ... let's have dinner. Let's see what happens."

"Sara ..."

(GRISSOM pauses and sighs.)

: "I don't know what to do about this."

" I do." She replied nodding.

(They look at each other.)

"You know, by the time you figure it out, you really could be too late."

(SARA turns and leaves. GRISSOM stares after her. He takes a step forward,

then reaches out and turns off his office lights. GRISSOM leaves.)

End Flashback.

"Why did you reject me that night Gil?" she said point blank.

Grissom was not ready for her point-blank question. He ran his hand through his hair. "Sara, it was nothing personal, I had a lot of things going on in my life at the time. I had made an appointment for my audiologist to check my hearing again and decide when I should have my operation… I just wasn't ready to tell you about it yet." He confessed.

"You told Catherine" she said. "Catherine was there at the hospital"

"Sara it was nothing personal." He said again trying to get her to stop talking about that issue.

They didn't say anything more, they just got ready for their shift right then. On their way to the lab Sara inquired.

"When are we going to tell them?"

"When the time is right" replied Grissom. "Until, then you have to tone down the flirting"

Sara looked at him with wide innocent eyes. "Whatever are you talking about _Dr. _ _Grissom_" she asked.

Gil looked at her . "That is what I'm talking about. Your sexy tone. It drives me crazy…" he said. When she looked at him all confused he whispered into her ear. "It makes me horny!"

Sara burst out laughing as they walked into CSI together. Judy, the receptionist smiled at the two of them as she handed Grissom his messages. Thinking that Judy was not looking, Grissom put his hand on Sara's shoulder and some how his hand ended up pinching her bottom, which made her squeal, and caused Judy to look up. She saw the pinch… _Sara Sidle and Gil Grissom a couple….wow! _ she thought.

A/N: It seems like I'm getting back on a role. … please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI. I am just borrowing the characters.

A/N: In this chapter Ecklie is still the supervisor on days.

After shift, Sara and Grissom are sitting in their townhouse chatting…

Flashback…………….From scooba-doobie-do

(Grissom exits the building and begins checking his pulse while keeping an eye

on his wristwatch. He calculates his heart rate. He's breathing loudly and

pacing the floor. He leans against the brick wall. Off screen, the glass doors

open and Sara walks out.)

"You okay?" asked Sara.

"Ninety-five."

"Excuse me?"

"Normally my pulse is seventy. When it gets to 95, I realize how mad I

am. I-I have ten people working around the clock on this thing."

"You're too hard on yourself."

"No, no. I'm not mad at me. There's a body in there and that guy

knows where it is!"

" What's your pulse at now?"

(GRISSOM sighs and pushes his cap up over his forehead.)

" You want to take a walk around the block? Get some air?"

"No." Grissom said and sighed/

"Clear your head ..."

"I'm fine."

"Okay."

(GRISSOM has his eyes closed. SARA reaches out and wipes his cheek. A

lingering move that surprises GRISSOM in it's intimacy. He looks at her. She

meets his eyes. She shrugs.)

"Chalk ... from plaster."

"Oh."

(GRISSOM wipes his cheek and absently glances at the back of his hand. He looks

at SARA. She meets his eyes for a moment then looks away.)

"Better go wash up."

(SARA smiles and walks back in leaving GRISSOM behind. GRISSOM pulls his cap

down and follows.)

End Flashback….

Grissom looked at Sara with a smile. "Was there really chalk on my face?"

Sara looked away.

Grissom gave her a smile. "Sara Sidle" he said.

"That's my name" she replied, not looking at him.

"You were flirting with me weren't you." He asked.

"Well…it gave me a reason to touch you" she replied.

"_You don't need a reason to touch me"_ Grissom said.

"What?" Sara asked staring at him.

"D-did I say that out loud?"

"Yeah"

Grissom gave her a sheepish smile.

They were quiet as they were deep in thought. They turned on an old movie that they both liked. But they weren't paying attention to the movie. Suddenly Grissom's Cell phone rang.

Griss took the call and sighed.

"What's up Gil?"

"We're needed at CSI. Ecklie's team has come down with some ailment and we're needed to take their shift."

"Why should we help him?"

Grissom sighed. "Y'know the last thing I or you want to do on our night off is work, especially helping Ecklie, but he knows he owes us,"

Sara sighed and nodded. They got their kits together and went to the lab where Ecklie had left the list of assignments with Judy the receptionist.

A/N: Hope you liked this chapter… please review. I'll upload 2 more chapters today 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI. I am just borrowing the characters.

In this chapter I reference Season 4's Invisible Evidence.

Present

Sara and Gil were in a squabble regarding a high profile case. Gil told her that he needed everyone on this case and when she protested indicating she was in the middle of her own he glared at her and told her it was not a negotiation.

"That is not the first time you said that" she muttered.

"What did you say?" he demanded.

Sara glared at him. "That's not the first time you pulled me off a case of my own to deal with another.

Flashback…..

"This is a rush case. Everyone's in the pool for 24 hours. Warrick,

you need to see Robbins. Have him walk you through his notes on the autopsy.

Nick, Sara, the Judge issued a warrant for Fife's vehicle. Detail is towing it

back to our garage." Grissom said.

"Hold on. Warrick's already searched the car and the knife's been

excluded. What exactly are we hoping to find?" Nick asked

"I don't know. But the knife and the towel are invisible evidence.

The jury will never see them. So we have to find something that's visible." Grissom replied

"Uh, listen, I recognize the importance of this, but I'm in the middle of

my own homicide investigation." Sara put in.

"I'll talk to your detective. Explain the deal." Grissom told her

"Well, it's not about the detective. It's about my own responsibility." Sara argued.

"I'm handing out assignments, Sara. It's not a negotiation." Told her firmly

" I'll go back to the scene and look at it with fresh eyes." Catherine added

"Deadline's 4:00 P.M. Tomorrow. "Once more into the breach." Grissom said.

Later that day…

(SARA is standing in front of the bed sheet hanging against the wall, studying

it when GRISSOM walks into the lab and sees her.)

"Checking my work?" asked Grissom

"Oh, I'm just looking around." Sara replied.

"What are you thinking?" Grissom asked

"Well, her body left behind this void. The attacker was on top. He held her down by her wrists."

" Which would explain the transfer of wax from him to her." Said Grissom

"Yes." Sara said and nodded

Grissom nodded in agreement.

"Pin me down."

(GRISSOM takes a step forward. He holds SARA'S wrists and pushes against her as

she pushes back to illustrate what she's thinking.)

"She would have struggled. Then, she gave up. Afterward, when he got up,

he put his hands on the sheet for leverage." Sara said

(After a moment, GRISSOM releases SARA'S wrists and places his hands on the

sheet near her waist.)

"Like this." Grissom said

(SARA nods.)

"Which explains how the wax got from him to the sheets" said Grissom..

(SARA turns to look at GRISSOM.)

"Yes."

(For a moment, the two are standing there. SARA takes a breath and breaks the

moment. She puts her hands down and steps away from the sheet - away from

GRISSOM.)

"Grissom, um, I, um, wanted to talk to you about something." She said.

(GRISSOM turns around with her.)

"Go ahead."

"Well, you know, I applied for the promotion for the key position."

"Your application's on my desk."

"About that -- I, um ... I needed to know ... (she stops) ... I ... I

wanted to make sure, rather, that anything that happened or didn't happen

between us won't be a factor. "

(A little lost at what she's saying, GRISSOM doesn't say anything. Awkward,

SARA breaks the silent patch.)

"Never mind. I-I shouldn't have said anything. "

(GRISSOM still has a stunned look on his face, just staring at SARA and what

she's asking.)

"I, um ... I'm always over-talking around you." She said

End flashback….

Sara and Gil were eye to eye and neither was backing down. Suddenly Gil leaned forward and kisses her. (keep in mind, that the entire CSI team was in the room at this point)

"What the hell is going on here?" demanded a voice.

Gil and Sara turned to see Conrad Ecklie staring at them in shock. The other CSIs were speechless, in shock at what they witnessed.

"Oh nothing" they said.

"It didn't look like nothing" Ecklie replied.

Gil and Sara sighed and said nothing.

'Uh I'm gonna go uh…" stammered Greg.

"Yeah evidence is piling up" added Nick.

"Trace lab here I come" Warrick put in.

That left an amused Catherine. She put one hand on Gil and one on Sara "Way to go you guys, you finally got your heads out from under that microscope…"she said and then waved to Wendy in DNA who had paged her.

"In my office NOW" Ecklie seethed.

Gil and Sara followed him to his office.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Chapter Six

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI. I am just borrowing the characters for this story.

This story references "Sex Lies and Larvae" In flashbacks. In the present, the antagonistic Scott Shelton returns…..

Sara and Grissom were called to investigate yet another murder. This one, after going over evidence and looking at the victim bore a strong resemblance to a case they dealt with 8 years ago.

Sara shuddered. "It's Kaye Shelton all over again"

"Grissom looked at the woman and nodded. The strange thing was this young woman resembled Kaye Shelton.

Flashback….

SARA starts to check for blood on the floor.

"I got news for you, Scott. Bleach doesn't make blood disappear. You

just can't see it with the naked eye." Sara said

After a thought, she also checks for blood on the walls. GRISSOM steps into

the hallway and watches SARA continue to check for blood.

SARA sprays the other wall and red streaks appear. GRISSOM and SARA look at

SCOTT.

"I have no idea how that got there." Scott tells them.

"It "got there" when you shot your wife in the head before you

wrapped her in a blanket and you dumped her in the mountains!" she said angrily.

SARA stands up and gets into SCOTT SHELTON'S face. He knocks her hand out of

the way. SARA pushes him back.

"Get your finger out of my face, bitch!" Scott seethed.

"Sara!" Grissom says as he grabbed SARA and pulls her back.

"You touch me again, you draw back a stump!" she yelled

"Look at her." Scott said.

"Sara!" Grissom said again.

" Can't you control her?" Scott demanded.

"Get him out of here, Jim." Grissom said.

" I told you she was a handful." Scott said

"Come on. "Brass said

" You don't know a handful!" Sara shot back.

BRASS leads SCOTT SHELTON back into the main room. GRISSOM looks at SARA.

"Hey. Hey. What is the matter with you?" Grissom asked her

SARA more than upset "I am a woman, and I have a gun. And look how he

treated me. I can only imagine how he treated his wife." She said angrily

SARA turns and walks away.

End flashback…..

"I thought Scott was sent away for life" Gil mused.

"He was Grissom, I'm not implying that Scott did this" Sara said.

"Sara look at this woman carefully, I'm going to get Kaye's case file to see if she has any sisters" said Grissom.

Sara looked at the unidentified woman and a few minutes later Grissom returned with the Kaye Shelton file.

"Kay had a twin sister Kristin, married to a lawyer they have no kids." He read.

"Did Kristen go to Scott's trial, do we have any DNA or fingerprints on file to identify her?"

Gil shook his head. "No to all those questions"

"I'll print our Jane Doe, but looking at Kaye's photos, and this woman… It is Kristin." Gil affirmed.

While Sara printed Jane Doe/Kristin, Gil tried to contact Kristen's husband Alan Kronenburg. Unfortunately he was out of state on a big trial.

"At least we know he didn't do it" Sara quipped.

Doc Robbins examined the body closer and did an S.A.E. exam on her and the results were disturbing.

"Gil do you have Scott Shelton's DNA on file?"

"Yeah."

"Get Wendy to compare this sample to the one you have on file. We can pinpoint if Scott did it that way"

"Doc, Scott Shelton is in jail"

Catherine entered the coroner's office with a newspaper. "Scott Shelton is out on day parole and living here in Vegas.

Gil Grissom turned to Sara, who stood very still. He could see the rising flush in her face and before he could do anything she bolted from the room.

"DAMN it!" Grissom swore and followed her.

"Sara stop!" he said.

She stopped before she left the building.

"You can't do this, we have to have cool heads. "

"Cool heads? Scott killed his wife and is now on day parole. He is gonna now be charged with the rape and murder of his sister in law!" she said.

"We have no proof it is either Kristen nor do we have proof that Scott did it!"

"We know he's guilty" Sara said.

"No we don't"

"Yes we do he did it before and he will do it again. And for the record, I am not just feeling _empathy._ She said emphasizing the last word.

Flashback…..

"Um You ... you know how you say, "We're the victim's last voice"? Sara asked

" Mm-hmm." He replied.

" I thought it was our job to speak for Kaye Shelton."

"You don't crunch evidence to fit a theory."

"What if you hear the victim's screams? In the car, at the store."

" You have empathy for her, Sara. You want someone to pay for what was

done to her. That's normal."

"You want to sleep with me?"

GRISSOM freezes. He puts down his food and takes off his glasses.

"Did you just say what I think you said?"

" That way, when I wake up in a cold sweat under the blanket, hearing

Kaye's screams ... you can tell me it's nothing. … It's just empathy."

End flashbacks…..

Sara motioned for Jim Brass to follow her and left Grissom standing there staring.

Meanwhile Scott Shelton, on day parole was unaware of his impending arrest as he was at his place of business. In the 8 years he had been in prison, he had taken anger management courses plus a few other courses to help him rehabilitate and become a better person. Since he was on day parole, he was able to land a part time job 3 days a week at a factory. It was a job obtained through the convicted felons program through the prison. The employer was fully aware of his record and problem.

Scott at this moment was sitting in the break room eating lunch when Jim Brass and the CSIs busted in.

"Scott Shelton, you are under arrest for the murder and rape of Kristen Kronenburg."

"There is some mistake" Scott said in shock.

"You are the scum of the earth" Sara told him.

"Sounds like you have your hands full with her even 8 years later. And I did not kill anybody"

"That is what you said the last time" Sara told him.

"He has been here all day. He did not kill anybody" said a voice.

A pretty woman entered, boring a strong resemblance to Kaye Shelton.

"I guarantee that I did not kill Kristen" Scott said.

"Prove it" Sara said. Her face dangerously close to Scott's.

Resisting the urge to hit Sara, Scott looked at her. "Because she is standing right behind you!"

Jim Brass's cell phone rang at that moment.

"Yeah Doc"

"The Jane Doe is not Kristen Kronenburg and the semen is not Scott's"

"We know that"

"How?"

"Because Kristen is standing right in front of us"

Muttering various apologies the CSIs and cops left.

Scott Shelton vowed to sue for harassment and false accusations.

The cops and CSIs settled out of court for an undisclosed amount of money. And that appeased Scott.

When Sara returned to CSI after the false accusation, she faced a very angry Grissom. "I told you so"

"I know. I know we should have identified the body before we jumped to conclusions and accused Scott, who by the way has turned his life around.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI or the characters I'm just borrowing them.

A/N: Ok here's chapter 7 in this saga. I am going to be referencing "Lab Rats" in this chapter.

I'm going to rate this **T** for safety as I'm gonna put in some romance in it.

Flashback – Season 7 Lab Rats – final scene of the episode between Grissom and David Hodges.

(Grissom motions for Hodges to get out of his seat.)

"Absolutely ..." Hodges said.

(Hodges gets up and heads for the door. He stops.)

"I ... I'm sorry if I crossed the line. It won't happen again." He continued

(Hodges smiles. He turns and leaves the office.)

End flashback…

My thoughts of the scene continuation

David Hodges was walking on air, as he had figured out the connection between the miniatures.

Sara, walking down the hall from the locker saw Hodges' little jump for joy and wondered what he was so happy about. The egotistical lab tech normally was not so jubilant about anything.

"Hey Hodges, why you so happy?" she asked.

"It's my lucky day." He replied and then walked passed her towards his lab.

"Lucky Day? What the hell did he mean by that?" Sara said aloud then shook her head as she walked towards Grissom's office.

"Hi" she said.

"Hi" he replied. "Are you about ready to head out?"

"Just about. I just passed Hodges in the hall, he said it was his "lucky day" Have you any idea what he's talking about?"

"He kinda broke the miniature case… he found the similarities of all the murders"

"Hodges did this…alone?" Sara inquired.

Grissom looked thoughtful. "I doubt he did it alone, but he didn't mention anyone helping him…" he replied.

Sara cleared her throat. "I uh think someone knows something about us" she said.

He looked alarmed. "How is that possible? What did you hear?"

"Well Wendy asked me if the miniature case has been keeping you up nights… I know we work nights, but I understood what she meant"

He said nothing just stared at her openmouthed.

"Then she said something alarming she said that Hodges told her that you confided in him regarding the miniatures."

"What did you tell her?"

"I told her that since when would you confide in Hodges in anything"

Grissom sighed. "She's right though"

"What? Why would you confide in David Hodges! He is the biggest kiss ass in the lab!"

"Sara, he and I worked together on this miniature thing too, I asked him for some help. I have a funny feeling that Hodges was not alone today while the CSIs were all on their own cases and I was in autopsy. He looked very guilty when I caught him red-handed sitting in my office pawing all over the miniature."

"Should we question the others?" Sara asked.

"Not now. I'm just so very tired."

Just as Sara was about to give Grissom a little kiss to 'wake him up' They heard a crash down the hall. Sara and Grissom got up after heaving a sigh headed in the direction of the crash. It was Wendy and Hodges. They were in a heated argument.

"What is going on here you guys?"

"I'm sorry about the mess Grissom, we will clean it up" Wendy said glaring at Hodges.

"Henry, you were here, what happened" asked Sara.

Henry, not wanting to get involved looked away.

"Henry" Grissom said with authority.

"Hodges was on his phone bragging to someone about breaking the miniature case. Wendy over heard and snatched his phone from him and told him he had better come clean and give all us lab rats credit for figuring out the correlation." Replied Henry. "They were discussing it when she accidentally knocked this sample over and now you're here"

Grissom ran his hands through his hair and sighed. _Why? Why? Can't people act like adults?_

"I want this mess cleaned up immediately and Hodges you need to apologize to Wendy." He said.

"Why?" he scoffed.

"Because _David_ you were not the only one who broke this case. Furthermore, I want all of you who took it upon yourselves to work together and write a report about what you did to solve this." He told them. "I don't care if Archie is off to Santa Barbara on that surfing trip, I want you to get him back here right this minute. I want that report on my desk by end of shift tomorrow or you will not only have me to deal with but Ecklie and Cavallo"

Gil Grissom turned on his heel and stormed out of the trace lab leaving Wendy, Henry and Hodges staring at him with a little fear. Henry called Archie and informed him of what Grissom said. Archie told him he'd be back as soon as he possibly could as he was quite a distance from Vegas.

Sara and Gil were quiet on the ride from the lab. "Was I too hard on them?" he asked finally.

Sara's face broke into a grin. "You were masterful!" she said.

Grissom looked at her. "Really?"

"I've always loved a man who had an authoritative way about him. A man who was soft on the inside but when he wants something done, it's done with authority"

"Why did we wait so long to get together Sara"

"I've asked myself that question time and time again Gil, and it's because we were both scared."

They pulled off the side of the road and crawled into the back seat. Their hormones couldn't wait any longer. They'd pulled a double that night and hadn't had time for any romance.

A state trooper was driving along the road when he saw a Denali parked on the side of the road, windows all fogged up. Now since state troopers know that CSI drove Denalis and usually black ones, and this one was black, protocol states that they were to run the plates to see who the registered owner was. This trooper, decided not to run the Denali plates because he was in a rush to get in his arrest quota.

He stopped his vehicle a few feet from the Denali and holstered his gun and took out his flashlight. The couple in the vehicle, of course were too into each other romantically that they didn't even realize the trooper had pulled behind them.

They were startled when they saw a flashlight being shined on them.

"Oh Gawd!" Grissom said as he realized that he and Sara were in a wee bit of trouble."

"Get out of the car sir" the trooper said.

"uh sir we can't" said Grissom.

"Gil Grissom?? Is that you"

Grissom gritted his teeth. "Yes"

"Who's the lovely lady?"

"Sara Sidle"

'Be on your way now please" the trooper said and laughed as he walked over to his vehicle.

Gil and Sara got redressed and climbed back into the front seat. The moment had passed.

The next day they were very quiet as they drove into work. "Tell no one" Grissom said.

"Everyone is gonna know anyway Gil, Trooper Big-mouth"

Gil and Sara entered the break room to see the state trooper who ruined their romantic night the night before standing there.

"What do you want sir" Grissom said through gritted teeth.

"I think your lady friend would want this, it was left on the highway last night."

It was a Forensics jacket.

"How do you know it's ours?" asked Grissom praying the trooper would not reveal their secret.

"The name on the jacket says "Sidle" and there is an "I love Grissom" written on the label, does that answer your question?"

The trooper laughed and left the breakroom leaving the CSI team's mouths hanging open and Gil and Sara looking like they wanted to be anywhere but the breakroom.

A/N: It's out in the open….. More to come soon..


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI… blah blah blah You know the drill.

A/N: In this chapter I'm going to reference The Good The Bad and The Dominatrix.

Sara had just finished interviewing Heather Kessler and Grissom arrives. Sara and Grissom exchange looks. Sara gets up and leaves. After what Catherine had told her earlier, Sara was a little irritated with him. IF looks could kill… well we wouldn't want to kill off our beloved Grissom would we?

Later they are in the lab….

Flashback…………….

"Sara will fill you in." Catherine told him (to phone) "Hey, Jim ..."

(Grissom looks at Sara.)

"We may have a suspect." Sara said.

(Sara gathers up the photos from the table. Grissom watches her for a moment.)

"I'm the only one Heather trusts." He said

"I get it." Sara said.

"Sara ..."

"Yeah?"

(Grissom looks like he wants to say more.)

"It's fine. Do what you need to do."

(Sara takes the photos and leaves the room.)

End flashback……..

Grissom followed Sara. "Sara I want to explain.."

"Grissom, I need to process this evidence." She said.

"The evidence can wait a moment or two" he told her. Reluctantly she followed him to his office.

"Ok what?"

"You've been out of sorts since you began this case, why are you acting like this?" he asked.

"Catherine"

"What did Catherine tell you?"

"Grissom did you sleep with Lady Heather?"

"Sara!" he replied aghast at the blunt question.

"C'mon Gil, she's beautiful can beat you at mental chess, she rattles you! Be honest with me!" she said as tears welled up in her eyes.

Gil's head dropped to his chest. "I did not sleep with her… I- I wanted to because I was …" he shook his head. "now is not the time or place to be discussing this." He said.

"You were the one who brought me here to talk. And now you don't want to talk, make up your mind Gil"

"We'll discuss this at home, after the case. I'll promise. I'll tell you everything."

Sara backed away and made a face. "Don't worry!" he said.

The case continued and after Gil had successfully reunited Heather with her ex-husband Jerome and their granddaughter Allison, Grissom went home to Sara.

"Ok spill" she said as she greeted him at the door.

"Ok here's the deal. When I met Lady Heather I was intrigued with her and what she did. No I am not into that kind of thing at all, but I wondered why she was into it and resolved to be her friend. Since you and I were basically _beating around the bush_ with our relationship and afraid to commit, to admit we wanted each other and not doing much more that tippy-towing around each other, I went to Lady Heather's house to seek advice. I sat outside her home for a while – petrified to even go in to talk to her on a personal level. Since my break up with that girlfriend who broke my heart, I hadn't been with a woman romantically and I thought maybe Heather would be able to help cure my fears."

"And you never slept with her or Teri Miller"

When she mentioned Teri Miller's name he blushed. "Teri and I, no… had that date gone better than maybe we would have but no we didn't. I did like her though…" he said his eyes glazing over.

"Gil!" She said.

He looked contrite. "Sorry"

"Did Lady Heather help you with your fears?"

"I never went in her house that day, I chickened out, but a few days later I called her for a friendly chat. I told her about you" he said and looked away from her.

Sara was shocked. "What the hell did you tell her about me Gilbert Grissom!"

Gil cringed. Whenever she uses his full name like that she was not a happy woman.

"I told her that I was in love with a colleague named Sara Sidle and she was my subordinate so I realized that we could never be together if I was her supervisor. I told her how much you meant to me as a friend and colleague and how much that victim Debbie Marlin reminded me of you and what I had said to Dr. Lurie."

"What was her response to that?"

"Well she told me to get over it. She told me that you sounded like a wonderful woman and that she would like to meet you some day and that I should just go for it…even if it means my job here at the lab."

As he was saying all this he was blushing.

Sara's eyes and features softened. "Gil, why are you so embarrassed. You are sharing a very important detail and I think you are wonderful for sharing it….even if it was advice from a sexy dominatrix." She replied and wrinkled her nose.

Grissom had another secret that Heather had suggested, but he was really reluctant to share it with her.

"Is there more?" she asked.

Gil took a deep breath. "Yeah. She suggested we role play" he said and ducked his head.

Sara knew what he meant and burst into laughter, which made him even more embarrassed.

'Sa-ra!" he moaned.

"She suggested the same thing to me…. Not the dominatrix stuff mind you, but the outfits and stuff like that. She even told me to come to her for costume fittings!"

Grissom's face returned to it's normal colour as he cleared his throat.

"You don't mind that it came from Heather?"

"Gil she didn't suggest we role-play the S&M stuff - she only suggested the costumes and regular sex" she replied. "I'm assuming that is what she suggested to you"

He nodded. "Oh dear lord yes. She told me straight out that I wasn't the S&M type"

The two of them looked at their schedules and realized they were both scheduled for costume fittings with lady Heather at the same time, in two days.

"What does she have in mind?" wondered Sara.

Gil sighed. "Who knows, with Heather we're always surprised.

A/N: Another chapter completed – please review. More coming soon.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

A/N: I'm going to stray a little from basing my chapter on flashbacks and just continue this story straight from my imagination. I will revert back to the flashbacks at some time in later chapters. Meantime I've got chapters 9-12 all written out and ready to be transcribed onto the computer. Chapter 13 is in the works…

Grissom and Sara were very happy with their life. Although they were living together, they elected not to get married yet. They were both happy with their status as is. But one day their happy life was shattered.

Grissom was in his office writing reports when Judy paged him.

"Yes Judy"

"Mr. Grissom, you have a visitor, she says it's urgent"

"Ok. I'll be right there."

He went to the front where there stood his ex-girlfriend Candice and a young girl about 10years old.

"Hello Candice"

"Hello Gil. You must take responsibility for your child"

Gil looked shocked. "What"

"This is Samantha, she is your daughter."

Gil felt his blood run cold.

"Candice, we only slept together a few times during our final few months together" he said.

Sara, getting back from her case stared at Gil and Candice in confusion. She only heard the last sentence.

"What's going on here Gil?" she asked.

She was very jealous of any woman that came too close to her man.

Grissom cleared his throat. "This is Candice" he told her. Sara raised her ey

eyebrows in realization.

_The woman who broke his heart. _Sara thought.

Candice looked at Sara. "This is the chippy you've been dating" she said and turned to Sara looking her up and down.

"I'm sorry dear, but I don't want you anywhere near my daughter. She is to be raised with proper values and you don't look like you have any. "she said.

Sara glared at Candice but said nothing.

"Gil, I'll be in the break room then in the layout room if you need me" she said and left.

Grissom looked at Candice. "You have no proof she is my daughter. We will have a paternity test done. Until then, she stays with you."

"Gil, I need you to take her NOW" she said.

"UH no. I work nights" he replied.

"Change your schedule. I am going on my honeymoon and that is more important" she said.

Candice then left Gil standing there with Samantha and a suitcase.

There was awkward silence. 'Come to my office." He told her. "I'll let you stay with me until we sort things out" he said.

Samantha was surprisingly interested in Grissom's bug collection and other such items.

He handed her an entomology book and watched as she began to read it intensely. After a moment she pulled out a notebook and pair of glasses and began to write feverishly.

"I'll be back soon ok" he said.

Samantha said nothing but nodded to him.

In the layout room…. "Who does she think she is" Sara demanded as Grissom entered the room.

"Sara she could be mine"

"What?"

"She's reading my entomology book"

"So." Sara made a face.

"She's 10. That book is university level"

Sara whistled.

"So are you going to do a paternity test?"

Gil nodded. "I'll have Wendy run our DNA"

"What'll we do if she's yours?"

"We'll work it out Sara, we will" Gil said.

A/N: More to come…..


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI. I'm just borrowing the characters.

Grissom had left Samantha in his office for a few hours as he was in autopsy for the shift. Ecklie, looking for Grissom was shocked to find the youngster sitting at his desk looking at an entomology book.

"Who are you" he demanded.

"Grissom's daughter" she said not looking up.

"Where is he"

"Autopsy" she replied.

Ecklie left and stormed angrily into autopsy, interrupting Doc Robbins evaluation of the dead guy.

"Grissom what's with the kid in your office"

"Ecklie, it will be handled shortly." Grissom replied.

Ecklie rolled his eyes. "Like father like daughter' he muttered.

Grissom ignored him.

A few hours later, Samantha left the office to use the ladies room and saw Sara.

"Uh Sara?" she asked

Sara turned to see Samantha standing there.

"Hi Samantha, are you tired of the entomology books?" she asked.

Samantha shook her head. 'No they are quite good, I just need the ladies room"

Sara brought her to the ladies room, but felt Samantha had more on her mind.

She did…

"Sara. I am so sorry for what my mom did – you know dropping me off like this… and for calling you a chippy and all"

Sara gave her a smile. "Although it was surprising, we are happy to have you" she replied.

"I'm glad someone is happy to have me… things haven't been that great … Sara at home" she said looking around in fright as if someone was out to get her.

Sara became alarmed.

"Samantha, we should talk in private" she said.

They then went to Gils office as standing in the hall outside the ladies room was hardly private.

"Tell me what's going on?"

"Mom went through many men before this guy she's marrying. This guy didn't want kids so he gave her an ultimatum Choose him or chose me. At first it was a tough choice. Then he upped the offer… He offered her an excellent life with a great car, money, vacations and more. Well we know what she chose"

She took a breath and continued. "My older brother lives with his father so there was no worries about him. Mom shipped Carl off to his father after the ultimatum. There was now only me to worry about and since this guy wanted no part of me or my upbringing he gave her that ultimatum, she sought out Grissom and here I am."

Sara closed her eyes. "Has the guy tried to hurt you?"

"Mentally he hurt me all the time. Physically no. He never laid a hand on me, but mentally, yes."

"What about the other boyfriends?"

Samantha sighed.

At the age of 5 I was at the 2nd grade reading level and still kept back in kindergarten even though the teachers and principal recommended me being jumped a grade. The boyfriends didn't think highly of me, being a girl and all, because I was a lot smarter than my brother, a boy who was 3 years older and struggling. My brother had substantial learning issues and the men in mom's life thought it would be _disrespectful_ to my brother to promote me into a higher grade."

Sara cringed.

"As time went on, through elementary school, I was getting perfect gradeswithout even trying. I had one or two friends, that is all because the others called me a brown-noser and a suck up and other such nasty names. It was awful. When I would complain to mom about the bullying and begged her to let me be challenged in a higher grade, both she and her boyfriend would yell at me for being such a baby."

Samantha began to cry.

Grissom entered the office to see his girlfriend comforting Samantha, who was crying harder now.

"Samantha, can I tell Grissom what you told me?"

Samantha nodded.

Sara filled Grissom in with what Samantha had told her and Samantha added one or two things that Sara had forgotten to add.

Grissom told the girls to go to the break room because he had to make some calls.

He called the school Samantha had attended, then her mother. He wanted to make sure that Samantha was telling the truth before proceeding.

He called the school first.

"Hampton Elementary" the receptionist said.

"My name is Gil Grissom, I'm with the LV Crime lab. I have a question regarding Samantha Borland."

"Oh her, the resident genius"

"It's true?" he inquired.

The receptionist sighed. "Yes she is 10 years old and belongs in at least grade 7 or 8 but her mother won't promote her."

"Does this have something to do with her brother?"

"Yes, the brother has learning issues and was kept back in grade 6. They wouldn't promote Sam because it would disrespect and devastate the brother"

Gil sighed. "Thanks for your help"

"By the way where is Sam? She hasn't been in school for a few days."

Gil sighed again. "I'm her alleged father, she's with me. Don't worry I'll come to the school and talk to you. I can divulge any info, but after what you confirmed, we're investigating possible abuse of Samantha"

The receptionist breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness she's ok. She is a good kid, never gets in trouble. I hope during her absence she's continuing to strengthen her mind."

"Believe me, she is. She's reading my entomology book which is University level. Please inform her teacher that I'll be in contact with her regarding Samantha."

"I will. By the way, my name is Carrie Nixon and her teacher is Ava Maynard."

"Ok, thanks Carrie."

Gil hung up and sighed. The next call, the one to Candice would not be easy.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI

Candice wouldn't discuss things on the phone so they agreed to meet in Grissom's office.

Sara took Samantha out for a bite to eat, so she wouldn't hear the conversation.

"Candice please tell me you didn't stifle Samantha" he said getting right to the point.

She feigned ignorance. 'Whatever are you talking about Gil?"

"She tells me you and your men friends refused to let her advance in a higher grade when it was proven that she was bored and unchallenged in the grade she was in. I also found out that you guys refused to advance her because it would be _disrespectful _and hurt your son's feelings if she was in a grade higher"

"It's true" she said bluntly.

"Why?"

Candice shrugged. "Why advance her? She is not going to be going very far in her life anyway"

Gil shook himself. "What? What are you talking about?"

"It has been decided that she's getting married at 14 to one of the boys in our religion" Candice said simply.

"I thought your fiancé wanted nothing to do with her?"

"No, but he and I joined this religious sect that marries off girls to men in order to procreate" replied said.

Gil could feel his blood boil.

"Not in a million years will I allow my daughter into a religious sect, having sex and babies at 14" he said calmly.

"Prove she's yours" Candice said.

"You told me she was"

Candice looked at him. "That was so me and my fiancé could have a decent night out."

They were silent.

"Where is she, she's coming home with me now. Lots to prepare for"

Gil looked at her. "No she is not going anywhere with you."

Candice stood up. "You give me my kid now Gil Grissom" she warned.

"Samantha is now in protective custody Candice. She will not be returning to your custody." he said and produced a paper.

"What the hell is this?"

"You have been served" he stated simply.

"I can see that, what is this about?"

"Abuse. You abused her when you refused to let her advance a few grades when it was proven she was being stifled. She told Sara of you and your boyfriends' mental abuse. She even told Sara that she came to you when the kids in her class were bullying her about getting such high grades. Candice she had only two friends! Everyone shunned her. You told her to stop being a baby when she'd come home crying about being bullied so bad. It was all your fault!"

Candice made a face. "My fault she was bullied?"

"Candice, she doesn't even try and she gets 100. She gets called horrible names and gets things thrown at her in class when the teacher isn't there. She deliberately tried to fail a test, but still ended up getting 75."

"You'll be hearing from my lawyer. You're kidnapping my child"

She left the office cursing him out even more.

Gil then opened up another envelope… the one with the DNA results regarding the paternity of Samantha. Sara entered the office just then. "I think she's smitten with Greg" she said laughing.

Gil smiled and looked at the envelope.

"DNA results?"

"Yeah, Sara, I am scared. What if she is not mine? I don't want her to go back to Candice.' He said and told her about the religious sect.

"No matter what we will protect her Gil" Sara vowed.

She came over to him as he slit the envelope open with the letter opener.

He pulled the paper out and they both looked at it…Tears streamed down both their faces…..

A/N: evil cackle Gonna leave you dangling for a little bit. Not to worry, the next chapter will be up shortly. I'm just going to make a pot of coffee.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI.

Greg had a case to tend to so he escorted Samantha back to Gil's office. They were shocked to see both Gil and Sara crying.

"What's wrong" Greg asked.

"DNA results" Sara sniffled.

"OMIGOD" Samantha said and hurried over to where Gil and Sara were standing.

Choking back tears, Gil looked at Samantha. "You don't have to worry about your mother's boyfriends or that religious sect or anything else" Gil said and showed her the results. Samantha was indeed Gil Grissom's daughter.

Gil knew he had a long road ahead of him fighting for custody of Samantha. But he also knew she needed to be in school. He enrolled her in a private school which tailored students' curriculum to their talents, abilities and interests. Sam went through a variety of indepth tests to see what courses and at what level would benefit her. She was also given an IQ test. It came out to 135. She ended up taking mostly high school level courses a lot of them science related. She was even given special permission to take an entomology course at UNLV. But when she took that course (one day a week during the day) she had a study buddy, who stayed with her at all times. Grissom hired a UNLV Junior named Stacey to be her study buddy. (Stacey was taking the same course as Samantha) Stacey had done an internship at the lab during her freshman year and because she had done so well, Grissom had promised her a future at the lab when she graduated.

Candice wasn't home when Gil and the LVPD came to collect all of Samatha's things from her bedroom. The boyfriend tried to give them grief.

"You don't scare us. Candy will be plenty pissed that you invaded our privacy and took all of Samantha's things without her permission"

"Please step outside" Jim Brass told him.

"Why should I this is my house" the guy stated firmly.

"Sir this is an active investigation. We're removing Samantha Borland from this house for her own safety"

"The girl's a brat who needs to be ordered to shut her face" the guy said.

Before Gil had a chance to say a word, Jim stopped him. "Gil…don't" he advised.

Grissom just glared at Candice's fiancé with malice."

"Whatcha looking at"

"Oh nothing. Just wondering what the hell Candice saw in you in the first place, let alone marrying you" Gil said.

"I'm a better lover, which is more than I can say for what she said about you" The guy taunted.

Gil felt his face redden, mostly in anger and he said nothing as he didn't want to cause any more of a scene by verbally attacking this _cockroach_.

As they left the house and headed to the van which now had all of Samantha's possessions. The boyfriend couldn't resist one last barb.

"Hey Grissom, Candy is a wonderful lover… and ya know what they say Like mother like daughter" he said with a smirk and made rude gestures with his hand.

"See you in court." Was all Gil said. He didn't believe a word of what this guy said as Samantha was checked out at the hospital for any signs of rape or abuse. There was absolutely none, her body had never been touched in that way. This guy was only trying to anger Grissom enough for Grissom to hit him, and face an assault charge.

A/N: More to come soon. Please review.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI.

Candice was not happy that her daughter was removed from her custody. Marrying her off to the boy in the sect and encouraging multiple children was the only way she was going to get grandkids. Her son, at 13 was a dropout and no one in the religious sect would consent to him fathering any children with their daughters. That is the reason why she shipped him off to his father. Candice had to get her kid back some how , but had no idea how she was going to do it.

She came home from work that day to find her finance muttering curses.

"What's the matter honey" she asked.

"They took all of Sam's things"

"Who? What?" Candice asked.

"Your ex Gil Grissom. He and his cronies had a court order to barge in here and clean out Samantha's room."

She cursed and walked up to Samantha's room. Sure enough nothing was left in Sam's bedroom, except the furniture.

"Why didn't you stop them or at least call me!" she screamed.

"They had a court order Candy! What should I have done?"

"You should have called me!" she said and made a call to the lawyer.

"Marty McPherson please"

"He's in a meeting" replied the receptionist.

"Well get him out of the meeting and get him to come to the phone immediately" ordered Candice.

"I can't do that ma'am" the receptionist told her calmly.

"Either you do as I say or I get you fired" replied Candice.

"Ma'am, the meeting is in Paris, France. He is in a conference there" the receptionist told her. "I'll have him call you when he returns back home"

Candice hung up.

"This means war. Gil Grissom can't take my daughter away from me!"

"Candy let it go." The boyfriend said.

"Adam, we are getting that kid back, even if we have to take her ourselves"

"I like how you think" the boyfriend said a huge grin spreading across his face.

Candice and Adam exchanged glances and started to plot their scheme for getting Samantha back to them.

"I know find out where she's attending school and go there and take her when no one's looking" Adam suggested.

"Gil has her in a private school"

"You're her mother, go to the school and take her for a "_doctor's appointment"_ said Adam.

"Not going to work. They will be on high alert for us. Whatever school Samantha is in, they'll have our names and pictures flagged" Candice said.

They were quiet.

"Lure her back with a promise of money and change" suggested Adam.

"Adam will you shut up. That kid is smart. She's smart enough to go to University! I wouldn't be surprised to see her taking a class at UNLV. " Candice said.

Suddenly she had a thought. "Universities don't have lists like elementary, secondary or private schools. They wouldn't have a watch list – most of the students there are over the age of 18 so they wouldn't have reason to have a watch list…. I say we do some sleuthing . I look young enough to attend university – hell there are even 30 year olds taking courses there – I'll snoop around and if asked I'll just say that I'm looking around because I'm interested in courses. I'll talk to students there and maybe con one of them into helping us…."

Adam smiled. "You do got a brain in that brain of yours"

Candice rolled her eyes. _Wish I could dump you Adam, you ain't that smart. But it's too bad I love you so much. _ She thought.

Candice and Adam sat at their kitchen table plotting on how she was going to sneak into UNLV and get her daughter back.

A/N: More to come…….the plot thickens. Do Candice and Adam succeed in their dastardly plot?? Stay tuned. Please Review.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI.

Sara, Gil and Samantha were none the wiser to the impending plan belonging to Candice and Adam. Either Sara or Gil drove Samantha to school and then one of the teachers kindly drove her back to the lab after school. Samantha would sit in Gil's office doing her homework and sometimes observing the lab rats or other members of the team in the layout room. She was strictly hands off (as per Ecklie) but he was open to her observing.

Samantha's study buddy came by the lab one day to pick her up for their entomology class at UNLV. Samantha was in autopsy observing when Judy paged.

"Hi Judy, what's up?"

"Stacey's here for you Sam" Judy said.

"Be right there" she said and grabbed her books from Grissom's office and went to join Stacy.

"Are you ready for the test today?" asked Stacey,

Samantha made a face. "Of course." She said and gave her partner a friendly punch in the arm.

Stacey enjoyed the younger girl's companionship. Although Samantha was only 10 years old, Stacey felt she was old beyond her years. Sam dressed in very causal attire that was appropriate to her age. Stacey knew that attending University at the age of 10 would most likely scare Sam, but in the month that Samantha had attended, she was fitting in quite well. Though Sam was never invited to the parties because of the drinking , the other students embraced the younger girl in all other ways.

"Uh Sam, I've plans after school today, so I can't drive you back to the lab. Is it okay for you to call a cab or take the bus?" she asked.

Sam shrugged. "Ya no worries, I was planning to go to the library anyway to study for the mid term exam anyway"

"Sam, mid term is not for weeks" Stacey said.

"I know, I just want to be prepared. I'm not up to speed on some of the definitions" she said.

Stacey parked her car and the two girls walked to their classroom.

Candice and Adam had followed them to the university campus. They followed them at a distance so as not to be noticed.

"We need to talk to that girl. Find out who she is and why she's so attached to my daughter"

"Adam nodded. Why don't I work the charm with her?"

Candice rolled her eyes and looked at her finace. "Adam, I hate to break it to you, but I don't think you're her type."

Adam looked hurt. 'What are you sayin'"

"You're 15 years older than that college girl, you have long stringy hair, missing teeth, you smell of tobacco… should I go on?"

"You're lucky I already love you, other wise you'd get it girl!" Adam said.

"Adam, try to work the charm, but she'll shoot ya down in a flash!' Candice said. "just trying to save you the hurt."

They continued to follow Samantha and Stacey to their classroom. They made note of the classroom and figured that each lecture would run about three hours. They wandered around the campus reading bulletin boards and just looking around. No one stopped them. Three hours later, they went back to the classroom and saw that Stacey and Samantha were still in class. They observed Stacey go over to Sam and tell her something to which she nodded. Stacey then proceeded to leave the classroom.

As soon as she left the room, Candice and Adam accosted her from both sides. Adam had a knife and held it to her ribs.

"If you scream, you get knifed." He warned.

"What do you want from me?" she whispered.

"What is your intention with that young girl we seen you with" asked Candice.

"I know who you are! You're Psycho and Company" she snarled.

"Oh is that what he called us?" asked Adam.

"You have no idea who you're dealing with" said Stacey.

"I most certainly do, I'm dealing with a university student who is working for my ex who is trying to take my daughter away from me where she belongs"

"No. _honey _you are sourly mistaken." Stacey said.

Before Stacey could do anything else, Samantha had left the classroom, presumably to go to the bathroom and she saw two people and Stacey & to her horror she saw a knife.

She yelled the safety word that caused a ruckus. "KNIFE ATTACK!" When she screamed that, Stacey was able to elbow Adam and run to protect Samantha from both Candice and Adam who were attempting to chase Stacey after she got away. Students from all classrooms surrounding came out and surrounded Candice and Adam.

"What are you doing in our school?" demanded one of the students.

"We were here just to talk to that girl there, but she attacked me" Adam said referring to Stacey.

"I don't think so! These two are dangerous offenders, he threatened me with a knife and threatened to take my study buddy Samantha. " Stacey said.

Both Adam and Candice were arrested and taken away. Stacey cancelled her plans and drove the very shaken Samantha back to the lab.

When they got there Grissom and Sara met them at reception.

"What happened?" Gil asked.

Stacey told them everything that happened.

"This is getting worse. She can't even go to school at a public university and be safe from those two. At least at her private school, no one can gain access without getting buzzed in. At the university level, anyone can walk around." Said Grissom.

"Does that mean I can't attend UNLV anymore?" Samantha asked.

Gil and Sara looked at each other. "Sam I don't want you to lose your credit you have earned so far, but actually attending classes there is too dangerous for you right now. We will set it up that you are still enrolled, but take the course through correspondence and online. You will still have access to Stacey and your professor if you have any questions. Stacey will you take notes and stuff for her?" Gil asked.

"Yeah sure no problem. By the way, can I press charges? I think he knifed me a little" she said.

Stacey lifted her shirt a little and showed them where he knifed her.

"Those two are facing a bunch of charges anyway so yeah we'll add your complaint to the list" Gil said.

A/N: A little longer than the other chapters – I was on a roll with this one. (LOL)

Please read and review. I love those reviews everyone! It keeps me going. I'm taking a little break now… but more will be up soon. (well later today)


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI

A/N: Thank you all for your reviews. It really keeps me going!

Since enrolling in the new private school, Samantha excelled academically. She did very well in her courses and was challenged appropriately. She was getting mostly 80 which made both her and Gil very satisfied. She was meeting people and had a lot of friends at her new school. Gil and Sara convinced her to join after school activities that appealed to her. Samantha, an academic was approached to join the cheerleading squad. She was a little unsure of that as she wasn't really a fan of cheerleading.

"C'mon Sam, it will be fun" coaxed one of the girls.

"Are you serious, you want to parade around in skirts and skimpy outfits cheering on sweaty boys?" she asked.

"There are boys on the squad too Samantha" said another girl.

"I don't think it's my kinda thing. I'm sorry girls." She said and thanked them for the invite to join the squad and headed to the science lab.

"Oh well, it's her loss"

"We have to convince her somehow. My dad wants her on the squad" said the first girl.

"Susie, that's creepy. Why would your _dad_ want her on the squad?"

"Well you know that my dad and her mom are together right, the cheerleading team is headed off to the competition in L.A. in a few weeks. Well there is some kafuffle involving Samantha and her mom and dad and her mom wants to get her away from her dad."

"Is her dad abusing her?"

"Naw nothing like that… it's a custody thing." Susie said and said nothing more.

One of Samantha's best friends Krystal, overheard the entire conversation between Susie and the other girl Carolyn. Krystal went over to Samantha and told her everything.

"Why can't they just leave me alone" Samantha said. "my god I am finally happy at this school, fitting in and mother has to pull this crap…I had better send a text message to dad" she said. She quickly sent a text message to Gil.

Gil was in autopsy when he received the message from Samantha.

"_Bastard_" he said under his breath.

"Pardon?" Doc Robbins said looking surprised.

"Sorry Doc, just a text from Samantha" he said no more about the text and he and Doc continued to discuss the dead guy on the autopsy table.

Nothing more was said to Samantha about joining the cheerleading squad. The squad went off to L.A. for their competition and did well representing their school. Susie and Carolyn still tried to encourage Samantha to join the squad.

"You missed a fantastic competition Sam. We had a lot of fun and you missed it" Susie told her one day at lunch.

"Susie, I am not interested in cheerleading. So stop badgering me into joining. "

"C'mon Sam, you owe it to the school y'know it's part of the initiation" Carolyn told her.

"Initiation huh? Or part of your father, Susie and my mother's scheme to kidnap me" she said and stared intently at them.

Susie feigned ignorance. "Nothing to do with my dad or your mom Samantha. It is part of the initiation. This is an elite school. Y'know. Only the smartest go here. So are you gonna join the squad and get initiated like a good little girl, or be branded a wuss for the rest of your academic life?"

Samantha, not one to give up easily stood up. "If only the smartest go to this school Susanna, then how the hell did you ever get into this school? I heard through the grapevine that you are running a D average." She said and turned on her heel and left.

Susie and Carolyn stared at her in disbelief. Later that day, Samantha found that someone had poured blood (from the science lab) in her locker all over her books and things.

The dean of admissions called Samantha's father, Sara and the two culprits' parents into the principal's office. The meeting did not go over very well.

"How dare you accuse my precious darling of doing what she allegedly did?" demanded Carolyn's mother.

"She admitted it." replied the dean.

"My daughter did nothing and your two girls poured blood all over her stuff. Why shouldn't we press charges against you?" Gil said pointedly.

"It was part of the initiation" Susie said simply.

"It was hazing" spat Samantha. "They were trying to get me to join the cheerleading squad in order for her father and my mother to kidnap me and force me into that religious sect. YUK"

Candice looked at her. "I did nothing of the sort" she said. "You are a vicious liar"

"Oh shut your face Candice, you and my dad told me to get her on the squad so you could kidnap her" Susie said.

The entire group gasped, including Candice and Adam.

"First of all, why aren't Candice and Adam still in jail? They are up on many charges including attempted kidnapping."

"Lawyer got us out on bail" Candice said.

All the adults began to bicker but stopped when Samantha stood up and spoke.

"Look. I'm ten years old. All I want is a decent education. Since I began kindergarten, I have been smothered and stifled and up until I started living with my father I was constantly bullied because I was smart. My mom and her boyfriends kept me in grades that were waaaay below my intelligence and even without studying or trying I'd get high marks. I was tested and got into this school – I am challenged academically and doing well. All I want is a decent education so I can go places when I graduate. Then these two twits badger me into joining the cheerleading squad which I am not interested in. I kept telling them I was not interested and then they did the unthinkable - poured blood all over my belongings in my locker. That is so childish and kidstuff and therefore Carolyn and Susie should not be attending this school if they're going to be so childish. I thought this was a very elite school!"

Everyone was quiet. Then the dean spoke. "I agree. Carolyn and Susie will be expelled from this school and ordered to pay punitive damages to Samantha."

It did help too, that the Dean was a practicing lawyer who could make decisions like this.

Susie and Carolyn and their parents were escorted out.

Gil looked at Candice with spite. "I can't believe even you would do this kind of thing!"

For the first time in a long time Candice looked contrite. "I swear to all things holy, Gil I did nothing of the sort. I did not tell the girls to make Samantha join the squad so me and Adam could kidnap her. I did not so help me God" she said.

"I don't believe you Candice. See you in court"

A/N: more coming soon. Keep those reviews coming please.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI

After school, Samantha would take a taxi to the lab, where she'd sit at Gil's desk doing her homework or observing the team in a variety of cases they were involved in.

One day, the team was out in the field and Samantha was sitting at Gil's desk working on her UNLV homework when the phone on Gil's desk rang.

"Gil Grissom's office"

"H-elp me" said a voice.

"Where are you miss?" Sam asked.

"Trunk of car" she said.

"Krystal? Is that you?"

"S-amantha?"

The phone went dead. Samantha went into crisis mode. Since taking her course at UNLV and her many courses at her private school, she knew how to act in a crisis. Although only ten years old – age wise, mentally she was at least 18. She sent out a mass text to the team to please meet her in Grissom's office. Apparently they had just returned from the field and were back in the lab analyzing the evidence.

Within minutes the whole team was assembled in Grissom's office.

"What's the emergency Sam?" Asked Greg.

"A friend of mine has been kidnapped" she said.

"Give us details" Catherine said.

"I'm sitting here doing my homework when the phone rang, I answer it and it turns out to be my friend from school Krystal! She said she was in the trunk of a car and her voice sounded slurred"

The team asked more questions and Samantha answered them the best she could.

"Sam, Krystal was the one who over heard Susie and Carolyn and the plot to kidnap you right – the whole cheerleading thing?" Gil asked.

She was about to respond when the phone rang.

"Grissom" he said.

He listened for a few moments then sighed. "Ok we'll be right there. Mrs. Mason"

Sam began to whimper. Mason was Krystal's last name.

"We're going over there now Samantha, we'll keep you posted on what's going on" Greg said and gave the younger girl a shoulder squeeze.

"Someone stay here with me … please" she said.

Suddenly the ten year old in her had come out. "I don't want to be alone. Please someone stay"

"I'll stay with her" said Nick. He was particularly drawn to the young girl as he had been abused as a kid by a last-minute babysitter. Although Sam had never been abused that way, he still identified with her. He felt he ought to protect her like an "older brother" would.

"Thanks Nicky." Gil said and he and the rest of the team headed off to Krystal's house to speak to her parents. Meanwhile Nick stayed with Samantha and he helped her with homework, they talked about what it takes to be a CSI among other things.

'Nick, how long have you known my dad"

"A very long time – about 15 years or so" Nick guessed.

"How long have you known Sara?"

"She came to Vegas about 9 years ago – so about 9 years"

"Does my dad love her?"

Nick chuckled. "You are wise beyond your years. Yes he loves her"

"Are they going to get married do you think?"  
"I don't know… maybe they will… but not until everything with your mother's case is sorted out. You are his number one gal Samantha."

"Glad to hear that." She said.

"Do you have a girlfriend" she asked.

"Not right now… I'm still looking for someone special" he said.

They were quiet for a while then Sam told Nick that she was tired so she went back to Grissom's office and decided to lie down on the couch for a while. Nick took that opportunity to get on Gil's computer and do some research into the background of Gil's ex Candice and her fiancé Adam McKenny. Nick was certain that he had heard Adam's name before in previous cases, but didn't know where. He thought about it and keyed the name Adam McKenny into the system. His blood ran cold. Adam McKenny aka Adam Larson was the boyfriend of Kelly Gordon, daughter of Walter Gordon, the man responsible for Nick's Kidnapping...

A/N: Brief chapter, More to come soon.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI.

A/N: I'm going to reference "Grave Danger" in this chapter. Walter Gordon – the individual involved in Nick's kidnapping had a daughter named Kelly. I am going to pretend that Kelly had an accomplice/boyfriend named Adam Larson.

From previous chapter: I added this paragraph to the previous chapter, just repeating it for those who read the chapter before the change…. Nick was certain that he had heard Adam's name before in previous cases, but didn't know where. He thought about it and keyed the name Adam McKenny into the system. His blood ran cold. Adam McKenny aka Adam Larson was the boyfriend of Kelly Gordon, daughter of Walter Gordon, the man responsible for Nick's Kidnapping...

"Oh no" he said aloud.

"What's wrong Nick?" Samantha asked waking up.

"Uh n-nothing Sam, uh go back to sleep" he told her. He didn't want to worry her.

"Nick. Please tell me."

"Do you know anything about your mom's fiancé Adam?"

Samantha wrinkled her nose. "I know that his ex-girlfriend died of a drug overdose which is why he doesn't even allow mom to smoke cigarettes." She said.

"Do you know the name of the ex-girlfriend?"

"Kelly something" she said.

Nick's suspicions were true.

Meanwhile at the Mason house. The team was assembled in the kitchen talking with a very distraught Mrs. Mason.

"I sent my daughter to that school so she'd be safe! The dean told me that only the exceptional and bright students get into that school. It had a reputation for being non-violent, drug free and full of academic geniuses! Why would anyone want to hurt Krystal!" she wept.

"Have you any idea who took her? Has she told you of any bullying at her school" Asked Catherine.

"She mentioned that her best friend Samantha Borland was bullied by two girls, they tried to get her to join the cheerleading squad. Sounded harmless to me. But then Krystal told me she overheard the two girls saying something about an alleged kidnapping. Naturally Krystal told me not to tell anyone, but I did anyway. I got on the phone with the Dean and told him exactly what my daughter told me."

"I have a suspicion as to who did it and why" Gil said.

"Who?"

"I can divulge that info yet ma'am"

"Then can you tell me why?"

"Simply, your daughter was what high schoolers call a 'snitch' apparently it is totally uncool to tell on someone even if what they are planning is wrong" said Sara.

"You find my daughter please. I want to prosecute the kidnappers!" said Mrs. Mason.

"Do you have any other children ma'am?" Warrick asked.

"Yes, but they're at another school in another state, with their father. Charlie is the father of Krystal, but my ex is the father of my other two kids and since they were in High School when I left Las Angeles, I didn't want to take them out of that school and move them so I let their father have custody and I get visitation"

The phone rang. The caller ID said unknown name unknown number. Before Mrs. Mason picked it up. Jim Brass pressed the record button on the machine that was hooked up to the phone. This would trace the call.

"Hello"

"I have your good-for-nothing snitch daughter"

"Krystal!" Mrs. Mason shrieked.

"Yes Krystal, if you don't bring 100,000,000 in cash to a predetermined location, she dies." The voice said.

"Where do you want me to bring it.?"

"Corner of Verity and Vista" was the reply. "put the cash in a duffel bag and then place the duffle bag in the garbage bin on that corner. One false move and your precious darling gets it."

Brass motioned her to keep talking.

"All this because my daughter was a snitch?" she asked.

"You daughter is more than a snitch, she's a backstabbing ex-friend who is nothing but a boyfriend stealer" the voice continued.

Mrs. Mason made a face. _This doesn't sound like an adult now, it sounds like a kid playing a prank._

"Krystal is a boyfriend stealer? She's 10 years old, she doesn't have a boyfriend."

Mrs. Mason and the CSI team heard some voices in the background…

"Carolyn, Susie get off the phone, you have homework to do and I need to make a phone call"

The phone was then disconnected.

The CSI team was not only shocked, but annoyed as well.

Warrick put a hand on Mrs. Mason's knee. "Ma'am. We'll take care of everything. Give me a duffel bag and we'll stuff it with newspaper bits and other such items. We will be waiting for the _kidnappers_ to retrieve their bag and deal with them." He said.

Meanwhile back with Nick and Samantha. After finding out the true identity of Adam McKenny, Nick and Samantha drove over to Krystal's house where he knew the team would be. Nick knew he would be needed for the investigation, and since Samantha and Krystal and her family were close, Nick felt Samantha would be safe at Krystal's house.

"Nick what are you doing here?" asked Grissom as he saw Nick pull up in the driveway.

"I have some information for you that is important to this case. I brought Sam because I don't want to leave her alone at CSI. She can stay with Krystal's mom. They went back in the house where Nick told everyone what he found out about Adam McKenny.

"So you're saying that Adam McKenny changed his name from Larson so no one would link him to the Kelly & Walter Gordon case?"

"Yes. I figure that he knew that he could be facing prosecution if people found out who he really was so he changed his name. It is not hard to do. Gil, does Candice know of his past?"

Gil shook his head. "I don't think so – I don't think she knew that he was involved in your kidnapping, if he indeed was involved"

"Ok, Mrs. Mason, you please watch Samantha and we'll keep you posted on what's happening in the investigation regarding your daughter."

She nodded. "Please bring her home safe and sound. I just want my daughter back"

Meanwhile the cops had their sirens blaring and were headed to the address on the GPS that they traced the call from. As they pulled up in the driveway, their guns drawn. Two kids were coming out of the house with a man and a woman. It looked as if the couple were fighting and the girls were crying.

"Freeze" Brass said.

"Leave us alone, we didn't do anything" the man said.

"That's what they all say" replied Brass.

Another man came out of the house with another woman. "Didn't you hear my friends, put the guns away, you have nothing on my clients."

"Oh we have plenty on your clients counselor… plenty" said Jim Brass.

"Where are you off to anyway" asked Det. Vartan.

"None of your business" said the first woman.

"You are all coming down to the police station for questioning." Said Brass.

"No we are not, we are late for a meeting" said the _lawyer. _ "Now if you cops would just get out of the way we can be on our way."

None of the cops could believe what they were witnessing. They withdrew their weapons and let the two cars drive off. One of the cops had written down a full description of both cars. Unfortunately the culprits had no license plates, so they couldn't trace the vehicle that way. But the cops knew that the CSIs were staking out the drop area. Their vehicles were hidden a block away and the CSI team were hiding in the bushes ready for anything.

Meanwhile in the car. "I can't believe we got away with it" the man said.

"Those cops are dumb, they wouldn't shoot with the kids here" the woman said.

There was a muffled cry from the trunk.

"Someone shut that kid up."

The man stopped the car and opened the trunk and took a hyalophane soaked cloth and put it over the girls face. She passed out again.

"Adam! They're coming."

"Would you quiet down Candice. You are getting to be as naggy as my ex-girlfriend"

"I am not a nag!" Candice said.

Adam stopped the car at the drop zone and nonchalantly went over to the garbage can. He took the duffle bag out and unzipped it. When all he found in it was newspaper bits & grass & stuff he cursed and made a thumbs down gesture to Candice, who moved over to the drivers seat. They were only about a ½ mile from Lake Mead…. Candice gunned it down the road and just before she hit the lake – she opened the door and jumped out. The car went into Lake Mead.

The CSIs surrounded Adam who glared at Gil Grissom. "It is all your fault Gil Grissom. That Krystal kid died because of you. You had to double cross me and now that kid is dead"

A/N: Exciting isn't it…. Don't worry more to come.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI.

A/N: Please be aware – this chapter contains violence and character death.

They called in a tow truck crew to pull the vehicle from Lake Mead. They popped the trunk to see the unconscious young girl bound and gagged. As if a miracle – the entire inside of the trunk was dry as was the girl.

An ambulance was heard screaming down the street and when it cut its sirens, the attendants were ready for a dead body. They unbound her and gave her CPR and resuscitated her. She coughed and opened her eyes. She scanned the crowd for her mom.

Kimberley Mason was there and she burst into tears when she saw her daughter lying there.

"Krystal!"

"Mommy!" she cried.

It broke Grissom's heart to stop Kimberley Mason from going to hug her daughter. "Mrs. Mason, you can't touch her yet."

"What! Why not"

"She's evidence, we need to do a full forensic testing and what not on her"

"Can I say NO" Kimberley said.

Grissom shook his head. "She's a minor, you can't say no. It is for her protection"

"Can I at least go to the hospital with her?"

"Yes, we'll both go to the hospital with the victim." Grissom said. He gave directions to his team as to what their tasks were.

Samantha meanwhile was at Kimberley Mason's house hiding in the attic. Kimberley Mason told her to hide there after she had received the call that Krystal had been found.

Samantha was about to come down from the attic when she heard noises from downstairs. She heard a woman's voice and curses.

"Samantha I know you're here. Where are you? You are coming home with me now. Enough of this game playing. Your father got your best friend killed and he is going to jail. You have no choice now but to come back to me and do as I say"

Samantha knew that her mother was outright lying. She had received a text message that Krystal was in hospital and in serious condition and no one was blaming Gil Grissom for the ordeal. Samantha stayed quiet.

"Hey Candice, have you found your little brat yet?" asked a voice.

"She is hiding somewhere" replied Candice.

"Why not torch the house, smoke her out" suggested the man.

"I thought you were a lawyer, usually lawyers don't suggest arson" Candice said.

"I am a lawyer but who says I have to be law-abiding?"

"Oh Chris you're so bad!"

"I know, just don't tell Carly that we're sleeping together" Chris (the lawyer said)

"She already knows" said a voice.

Candice and Chris turned to see Chris' wife Carly standing there. "I never wanted to be apart of this scam. After what happened with that little girl I want us to turn ourselves in"

"Are you crazy? I am already out on bail, thanks to your hubby here. I don't want to go to jail."

"Well you are going to jail Candice, because Chris is not going to get you off for attempted murder" Carly said.

"Carly go away. You can't tell me what to do and what not to do. I am the lawyer not you. I want Candice to plead not guilty, that's what she'll plead and we will convince any jury in the state that Gil Grissom is a horrid father and that Candice is Samantha's mother and should have custody of her daughter."

"I know what you have planned for Samantha Candice, I think it was absolutely sick – that religious sect that condones teenage sex and pregnancy with men 10 or more years older"

"Would you shut her up! She's flapping her gums too much now" Candice said with a snarl and she walked out of the room.

Samantha had to act fast. She had no idea what Candice and Chris would be planning. Just how are they going to shut Carly up?

Before Carly had a chance to react, Candice re entered the room and attacked Carly. She had a huge butcher knife and she stabled the girl in the back and watched as she bled out.

Chris stunned at what just occurred turned white as a sheet and backed away from Candice.

"A-are you nuts Candice, I never said kill her. What the hell are you thinking?"

Candice's features soured. "I did it for us Chris, we didn't want another snitch did we? Someone to turn us in to the cops?"

"I never wanted Carly dead Candice. NEVER" he told her backing away.

Meanwhile up in the attic, Samantha had witnessed and heard everything. She had seen it through a little hole in the floorboards from the attic to the living area where the murder took place. She sent a text to Gil to let him know.

Ten minutes later the house was surrounded and Gil and team came in with their guns drawn.

"Who called the cops?" demanded Candice as she was handcuffed.

"I did" Samantha said coming down from the attic.

"You little …" Candice said to her daughter.

"You are no longer my mother. I am going to officially have my name changed to Samantha Grissom. And you will no longer be listed as my mother. As far as I am concerned I don't have a mother. My real biological mother is dead to me. Sara is my mom from now on!" Samantha said and then, turning to Nick, who was standing stock-still staring at the dead body on the floor she collapsed in the older man's arms crying out of control.

Nick guided her out of the house, and began to whimper himself. He felt for both the dead woman on the floor and for Samantha who had to witness everything.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI

Nick took some time off to seek counseling. After seeing Krystal bound and gagged, Carly, bleeding out on the floor and comforting young Samantha, Nick Stokes needed some counseling of his own.

Samantha was removed from that private school and both Sara and Gil had to decide what would be the best way for Sam to handle her academic life. They wanted her to be in school obviously and be safe from harm but they weren't sure how to proceed.

"Have you given any thought to a boarding school?" asked Sara.

"Not an option Sara, I want to be with my daughter. She has not been in my life for 10 years and now is not the time for her to be away at boarding school" he replied.

"What about another private school?" Sara suggested. "I would have suggested private tutoring and correspondence, but we do want her to interact with kids her own age."

Gil thought about it. "We could hire a teacher to come here to the lab and teach her the lessons from the private school, then after school, the teacher could take her back to the actual school for her extra curricular activities?" he mused.

"But she'll be all alone with the tutoring" Sara said.

"Well we could add Krystal to the tutoring plan, she's going to be released from the hospital shortly and I have spoken to Kimberley Mason. Krystal does not want to return to that school. Especially if Susie and Carolyn are still attending. Since they will be … Kimberley is removing her daughter."

"Were Susie and Carolyn charged with anything?"

Gil made a face. "They're 10, too young to be actually charged with anything. But Susie's father, Adam is going to jail along with my ex girl friend Candice. They're going away for a long time."

Gil made a few phone calls, both to the Dean of the private school and then to Kimberly Mason. Kimberley Mason agreed that private teaching/tutoring etc would be a great idea and exposing the girls to the lab environment would also be a good idea considering both girls want to get into the forensics field. The dean also thought it would be best that both Krystal and Samantha be removed from the school and be tutored/taught separately. The Dean was sorry for what happened to the girls and thought the idea of the girls returning to the school for extra curriculars would be fine.

The expulsion of Carolyn and Susie were overturned because their lawyer argued that the girls didn't really _hurt_ anybody and therefore their academic record should not suffer because of it. Their lawyer agreed that the girls were acting bully-ish, but it's a kid thing and both Krystal and Samantha should _get over it and stop being such babies._

Two months later…..

Krystal and Samantha were sitting in the break room having their lesson when Grissom interrupted them.

"What's the matter Dad?" Samantha asked. She had started calling Grissom _dad_ shortly after her mom's conviction where a jury of her peers sentenced her to life in prison without parole. 11/12 jurors sought the death penalty but they all agreed on life without parole.

"Nothing is the matter, I just want to interrupt your lesson to take you two girls out for ice cream. I've a free couple of hours" he said.

The tutor, Andrea Landsdown sighed. "My voice was getting hoarse anyway."

"Be back in about an hour Andrea." Gil said.

"The girls have soccer tonight at 4:00" Andrea reminded him.

"Oh that's right. It's a big game isn't it?"

"Yeah, this game determines if we get into the play offs or not' said Krystal.

"And we need both girls. Krystal is the starting goalie and I'm the top defenseman" said Samantha.

"Not to worry, they'll be back in time" said Gil.

Meanwhile at the Ellicott Academy the dean Andrew Simcoe was sitting in his office going over the grades of the students. In order to play on sports teams a student had to maintain a 70 average. He sighed as he looked at the grades belonging to Susie McKenny and Carolyn Landon. They were well below the average. He knew that this was a very important soccer game and that if they won tonight, the team would be in the play offs. But he knew the rules… He made the decision and called the girls down to the office.

"You wanted to see us sir?" Carolyn asked.

"You two are failing math. You're off the soccer team" he said bluntly.

"You can't do that" Susie said. "You can't kick us off the team."

"I just did" he replied.

"My father _owns_ you and this school. One phone call to him and you will be fired" said Carolyn.

"Young lady you have no idea who you're mouthing off to." Andrew Simcoe said standing up.

Carolyn and Susie exchanged glances. Then before Andrew Simcoe could even say a word, Carolyn took the paperweight that was on the desk and hit him hard with it, rendering him unconscious, but not dead. Then, Carolyn, with the help of Susie, took his hands and rubbed his prints & DNA all over her shirt. Then Carolyn slipped on gloves that she just happen to have on her and took the unconscious Dean's hands and had "him" rip her blouse. Then the girls screamed.

The secretary came running. "What is going on here girls?"

"He attacked me!" Carolyn said.

"He told us we were off the soccer team, but if we slept with him, he'd raise our grade to a pass. We both said NO and he came after us anyway like a maniac and ripped my blouse" Carolyn told her. "I hit him in self defense"

"I had better call the cops" mused the secretary. She called the cops and the police came, along with Gil Grissom. Although there was not a death, Grissom was quite interested in the case. Grissom did not believe for one single solitary moment that Andrew Simcoe attacked the girls and he said it outright.

"He didn't attack them"

"Gil, you're not being fair" said Brass.

"Jim, the girls are lying. It is Carolyn and Susie, my daughter's bullies. Andrew Simcoe wouldn't hurt anyone. He was set up."

"How do you know that?"

"Simple, this note on his desk states that those girls failed math and that they were to be kicked off the soccer team. The girls stated that if they slept with him he'd raise their marks. Then the attack. Andrew Simcoe would never do that . I have known him for a very long time. He is honest and his school is the best in the state of Nevada." Gil said.

"It's hard to disprove an obvious attack – forensics never lie Gil"

"Well they fib because this man did not attack those girls"

Jim Brass accompanied the unconscious Andrew Simcoe to the hospital where he finally regained consciousness.

"What am I doing here? And why am I handcuffed to this bed?" he demanded.

"Mr. Simcoe, you've been accused of attacking two of your students. Care to explain?"

Andrew's features went white as a ghost. "I never touched either girl." He said.

"That's not what the evidence tells me"

"I called them in to tell them they were off the team. They took it badly and next thing I know I'm here in the hospital. One of them hit me with something on my desk!"

"They told us that you said if they slept with you then you'd raise their grade" Jim said.

Andrew Simcoe looked startled. "I would never say anything of the sort for a very good reason.'

"What's that?"

"First of all – a 10 year old girl – ew! And Secondly I'm gay. I have no romantic interest in any woman. I am happily engaged to my boyfriend" he revealed.

Jim Brass raised his eyebrows.

"If this gets out about this alleged abuse or whatever the hell you call it, I could be ruined and my boyfriend would leave me" he said.

"Those girls have been nothing but trouble so we need to somehow beat them at their own game. If you'll agree to it, we are going to have a _fake_ trial. Your boyfriend will be informed of the fakeness of it so there will be no need for him to break up with you. "

"I've wanted to expel these girls for a very long time, but their parents have money and good lawyers… oh by the way I just remembered. My office has a camera in it." Andrew Simcoe had a huge smile on his face.

A/N: Stay tuned for the outcome of the _fake_ trial.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI,

Andrew Simcoe's boyfriend Karl was informed about the fake trial and stood by his lover all during the trial.

Carolyn Landon's parents and Susie McKenny's mother were there standing by their daughters. They had no reason to doubt their children's versions of the events. Their lawyer stood up and questioned Andrew.

"Mr. Simcoe what happened on that day.?"

"I called the girls into my office to remove them from the soccer team, as they were failing. Rules state one must pass academics in order to play soccer or any sports. They did not like being kicked off the team and Carolyn told me that her father owns the school and that he could get me fired if I kick her and Susie off the team. I then stand up and ask who do they think they're talking back to – then one of them hit me with a paperweight and knocked me unconscious" he said. "that's all I remember before waking up in the hospital"

"You deny touching either girl?"

"Yes I deny it" he replied.

"How do you explain this – your DNA on Carolyn's shirt?"

Andrew shook his head. "I don't know. She could have rubbed her hands on my shirt and pretended I did it"

The lawyer scoffed. "Ya right"

Andrew's lawyer stood up. "Your honour, I can testify unequivocally that my client did not touch those girls"

"How counselor?" the judge said.

"I call Karl Goodenow to the stand"

Karl was sworn in. "Now Karl, tell the judge everyone here what your relationship to the defendant is"

"I am Andrew's finace. He and I have been lovers for 14 years. He would never touch a woman or girl in any inappropriate way"

That threw the defense for a loop.

"Any other evidence counselor?"

"Yes I submit into evidence, the video tape from Andrew Simcoe's office"

_Slam Dunk._

Suddenly the girls stood up. "NO"

"Prosecution – you better have your clients be seated or I'll dismiss the case"

"You can't do that! My daddy will get you fired" Carolyn sneered.

"Carolyn it's time to be quiet" her father told her angrily.

"Mr. Landon, it think it's time you actually _parented _your daughter. Sounds like you haven't done a good job thus far" the judge admonished.

"Just shut up" Carolyn muttered inwardly.

"If she doesn't quiet down I'll send her to juvie for 48 hours to straighten her out" the judge said. Carolyn said nothing more.

They watched the defense's tape, which totally exonerated Andrew Simcoe from the awful accusations.

"I've seen enough" the judge said as he watched the last part of the video which showed Carolyn taking the Dean's hand and ripping her blouse, exposing her flat chest.

"I herby sentence both Carolyn Landon and Susanna McKenny to juvenile detention for a minimum of 90 days to straighten their ways. I have heard about your bullying antics, pouring blood in Samantha Grissom's locker – that was just horrific. I further sentence both girls to stay away from Samantha Grissom and Krystal Mason and not to come within 100 feet of either girl. I sentence both girls to community service and to take anti-bullying courses while in jouvie. It is so ordered" the judge said and slammed down the gavel.

Although the first part of the case was a _fake trial_, the second part where the judge handed down the verdict on the girls was real.

The girls were taken away in cuffs with their families watching in disgust.

"Andrew, I am so sorry about everything" Lacey Landon said. "I don't know what came over Susie" added Carla McKenny.

"Maybe the fact your husband Adam is a vicious killer? Maybe some of his tendencies rubbed off on her?" Andrew said looking at her with menace.

The girls were of course expelled from the school and they were warned never to enroll in that school again. They were also warned never to enroll in any of their sister schools across the country.

Grissom headed back to the lab where Sara was keeping an eye on the girls.

"Girls, that soccer game that was postponed last week due to Andrew Simcoe's trial and the trial of Carolyn and Susie has been rescheduled for Thursday"

"Why Thursday, why not tomorrow or Wednesday?"

"Your dean and his boyfriend are getting married tomorrow and even they need a honeymoon."

"Where are they going for their honeymoon for one night?" asked Samantha sarcastically.

"Arizona, they always wanted to see the grand canyon.."

A/N: To be continued…. No cliffhanger for this chapter. I need new inspiration. So after writing and uploading 11 chapters… I'm gonna think about my next crisis for the characters……


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-One

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI.

A/N: Thank you soooo very much for the reviews. They mean so much to me.

Another note – I Indicated when I introduced Samantha that she was 10 years old and her brother 13. In the interest of the following chapters, I am going to amend her age to be 12 when she met Gil and therefore her brother would be 15. (even though I have not actually brought her brother into the story yet)

Samantha Grissom was very happy, she was living with her newly found father Gilbert Grissom and his girlfriend Sara Sidle. Both Gil and Sara worked at the Las Vegas crime lab which totally intrigued Samantha. After a series of a lot of ups and downs over the years due to her mothers boyfriends and their treatment of her, Samantha had been finally placed in a school (or schools) that made her excel at her own level. In the past year, she had been though a lot. Finding out about her father, being almost kidnapped, dealing with her best friend who was kidnapped and being bullied by two girls at her private school. It had been a year since she became officially Samantha Grissom, after she basically disowned her mother. To her Candice Borland was dead. (although she was in jail for life) Now at the almost-age of 13, Samantha was graduating from the local private high school and was waiting on pins and needles for early entry to UNLV.

She was getting ready for her graduation ceremony in her bedroom when Sara entered. Sara had tears in her eyes when she took a look at young Samantha.

"You look absolutely beautiful Sam" Sara gushed.

"Thanks. I hate wearing dresses though" she replied.

Sara smiled. "Me too. Do you want me to fix your hair?"

Samantha nodded. "Is dad able to make it to the ceremony?"

Sara looked at Samantha. "He is hoping to, but the bugs don't wait..." she trailed off.

Samantha understood that her father's job sometimes takes him away from very important family plans. Being the city's top entomologist, he is needed quite a bit.

"As long as the bugs don't keep him from my wedding day, he's forgiven for missing my high school grad" Samantha quipped.

Sara gave her a giggle and fixed Samantha's hair.

"Are you ready?"

Samantha was also class valedictorian with a 97 average.

Samantha nodded and had her speech on cue cards ready to go.

Sara drove Samantha to the school where the parking was horrendous. "I'll drop you at the door and then find a spot ok" she said.

Samantha nodded. " I've got to go meet Krystal and see if she received her early admission to UNLV."

Sara dropped Samantha off at the entrance where Krystal was there to meet her. The two girls went into the school and joined the rest of the graduates. Sara found a spot and entered the school. She left a ticket with Gil Grissom's name on it with the person at the front desk. She went inside to find her seat and watch Samantha get her High school Diploma.

Krystal was bubbling with joy. She had informed Samantha that the letter of admission came from UNLV. She was one of four students who were selected to attend UNLV for early admissions.

"It is going to be soo cool, going to school full time at UNLV" she said. "maybe I'll join a sorority"

"Krys, don't even go there." Warned Samantha. "It's not worth it."

"Sam you're not turnin' square on me are you?"

"Krys, we are 13, we are never going to get accepted into a sorority, so why should we try?"

"Samantha you are turning square. I can join if I want." Krystal said and turned on her heel and stormed away.

Samantha sighed. She hoped she got in so she could keep an eye on Krystal.

Grissom managed to make it to the graduation ceremony just in time to hear his daughter's name called.

"Samantha Grissom, Class valedictorian, honour role student, deans list, and accepted into UNLV Early admission!" announced the MC.

Tears streamed down Gil Grissom's face. She was accepted into UNLV. _I am so proud of you my dear! _This was a surprise to Samantha because she had never received that letter so she just accepted her diploma, honours and official letter of acceptance with a big smile on her face. She then headed to the podium to give her speech. For a youngster of 12 years old, she certainly spoke well and with a lot of confidence.

Normal 0 false false false MicrosoftInternetExplorer4

!-- / Style Definitions / p.MsoNormal, li.MsoNormal, div.MsoNormal mso-style-parent:""; margin:0in; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman"; page Section1 size:8.5in 11.0in; margin:1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in; mso-header-margin:.5in; mso-footer-margin:.5in; mso-paper-source:0; div.Section1 page:Section1; --

After the ceremony, Gil & Sara and Krystal's mom took the two girls out for a nice dinner. They noticed that Krystal and Samantha barely spoke two words to each other during the ride to the restaurant.

"What is the matter with you two? You haven't said a word for the past 10 minutes" Kimberley Mason said.

"Nothing is wrong" replied Krystal.

"Krystal" her mom warned.

"Aw Sam was giving me grief about joining a sorority"

"All I said was that you'd never get in because we are too young!" Sam replied.

"You guys don't need sororities anyway. I can give you info on what they do in sororities. You'd be better off joining other such clubs" Sara suggested.

Krystal made a face but nodded. "I am sorry Sam"

"Me to" she replied.

That was June……. Three months later came September. Both girls knew that they wanted to pursue forensics and the sciences so that's what they signed up for. Courses to guide them to a Bachelor of Science degree. Samantha wanted to follow in her father's footsteps and go into entomology. (they chose their 'stream' in their sophomore year) Their first year is all the same for all students taking this degree.

Samantha and Krystal entered their first class of the day. It was a basic science course lecture with a lab to follow.

Most of the students were seated when a harried young woman came in carrying a briefcase. Samantha snickered. "_And they call me a nerd, look at that kid with a brief case!"_

Krystal smiled and was about to say something, but didn't because the harried young woman walked to the front of the lecture hall, stood on a platform, so she could be seen by everyone in the lecture hall (about 300 students) and began to speak.

"Good morning students, my name is Hannah West, I am going to be your instructor for this science lecture…."

Samantha Grissom's blood ran cold. She had _accidentally_ came across something that was in Grissom's desk which mentioned a young genius accused of murder named Hannah West. It mentioned the fact that testified that she killed a high school senior named Stacy who hurt her feelings & humiliated her one day. She testified that she did it and not her brother Marlon. Marlon was then found not guilty and then Hannah apparently told Sara that she didn't kill Stacy, Marlon did….. then a year later when Marlon was excelling at university, in order to have him all to herself, she actually pushed a girl out the window and blamed Marlon. She let him take the blame for what she did. He hanged himself later that day……

Hannah looked around her class then looked at her attendance sheet and noticed a very familiar name. Samantha _Grissom._

_Well Gil Grissom has a kid... well he made my life hell and now I may just make his kids' life hell. He and that Sara Sidle had me put in that Juvenile facility…not that I learned anything. All I had to do was look remorseful and pretty and pathetic. Dead brother, dead parents, the courts took pity on me… other wise I'd be in jail right now._

_A/N: _ More to come! Now that I've brought Hannah West back into the picture…


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI.

As soon as the lecture ended, Samantha tried to make a quick exit, but it was not easy. Hannah, seeing her leaving so quickly after the lecture followed her out of the lecture hall.

"Samantha Grissom I presume" Hannah West said.

Gulping inwardly Samantha looked at her instructor. "Yes I'm Samantha Grissom"

"I know your father and your step mother" she said.

"Sara Sidle is NOT my step mother" replied Samantha.

"OH how sad, did they break up?"

"No they're not married yet." Samantha replied.

"Are you afraid of me?" asked the young instructor.

"No why should I be afraid of you?"

"You're not dumb Sammy, you know my history don't you."

Samantha gritted her teeth. "Don't you call me Sammy" she said.

"I'm your teacher, I can call you whatever I want" she replied with an evil grin.

"Ms. West are you finished with this interrogation. I have to get to my next class…if you don't mind" Samantha said and stared at Hannah.

_She's not even flinching. Damn it! _

"On your way then" Hannah said and went back into her classroom.

Samantha breathed as sigh of relief and continued onto her next class. That one Krystal did not share. She had chosen a different class for that timeslot.

Samantha and Krystal met at lunch and grabbed a quick bite in the cafeteria.

"How have your classes been?" asked Krystal at lunch.

"Krys we have been to only two classes so far and one we shared." Samantha said with a snappish tone.

"So-ry what's your prob?" demanded Krystal.

"That Hannah west freaked me out, I'm sorry."

"What's so special about her?"

Samantha filled in what she knew about Hannah to Krystal.

Kryatal whistled in awe. "Wow, sounds like a real winner! Why is she teaching at UNLV?"

Samantha shrugged and said no more.

They ate the rest of their meal in silence. They shared the remaining two of the day and sat next to each other and took all necessary notes.

At the end of the day either Krystal's mom Kimberley or one of the CSI team members would pick the girls up and drive them to the lab. (or home if it was Krystal's mom doing the driving)

That day Krystal's mom picked them up.

"I thought my dad was driving today" Samantha said.

"He was, but at the last minute, bug duty called"

Samantha tried not to laugh. She was eager to tell her father about Hannah West. She knew that neither he nor Sara would be pleased that she was teaching at UNLV.

"Sam, you are to spend the night at our house tonight. Sara put some things in a bag for you. I'll drive the two of you to school tomorrow." Kimberley said.

Samantha wanted to talk to her dad. "I'm not happy about this! I wanted to talk to my dad tonight" she protested.

"I know Sam, but your dad and Sara are both on a big case tonight, lots of bug activity apparently'

Samantha groaned inwardly. "Kimberley, do you know anything about Hannah West?"

Kimberley Mason shuddered. "I heard she was a murderer Samantha. Why?"

"She's teaching at UNLV" replied Samantha.

Kimberley spat out the coffee she had taken a sip of "What! That murderer should be in jail!"

"She did time in jouvie and then got a job at UNLV teaching!" Samantha said.

"I'll call your father Sam, he may need to transfer you…" Kimberley said.

Kimberley left a voice message for Gil and waited for a while before Gil returned the call.

"Kimberley , what do you mean Hannah West is teaching? She lied in court about the murder of Stacey and she killed her brother's ex girlfriend and blamed Marlon who in turn killed himself."

"I have the girls' lecture sheet right in front of me Gil, Hannah West is the teacher of the class"

Gil signed. "I do not want my daughter in that class"

"Gil, I am afraid it is too late to switch her out. The other class is filled up. Besides if she had switched out of this lecture she'd mess up her whole timetable."

"I do not want her in Hannah West's class" Gil said adamantly.

"Well we can tinker a little with her timetable and have her take that particular lecture next semester…" said Kimberley.

"I'll be there as soon as I can to discuss this, tell my daughter to have the course selection book ready"

When Kimberley told Samantha what Gil had said, Samantha was against it. "If we change my classes, then Hannah wins." She said simply.

When Gil showed up at Kimberley's home and heard his daughter's argument he backed down. "You are right. I can just see her laughing at us if we remove her from this class. Samantha, you let me know the moment she tries to cause any trouble. Any such teacher-bullying … let me look at your assignments before you hand them in. That girl is a sly one let me tell you!" Gil said.

Samantha sighed. _Sometimes I wish I could be a normal teenager in high school! _ She thought.

A/N: To be continued….what will Hannah have up her sleeve to cause grief to Samantha or Krystal?


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Chapter 23.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed the previous chapters. I'm going to put Samantha and her UNLV life on hold for a bit and concentrate more on Gil and Sara.

Gil and Sara were content with their lives which now included Samantha who at the age of almost-13 was attending UNLV with her best friend Krystal. Both girls were child geniuses. Gil was very satisfied with the progress his daughter had made over the year he had her in his custody. When his ex-girlfriend Candice had just basically 'thrown' the girl at him, he didn't know what to do and after the horrendous things Samantha said her mother and boyfriends did to her – Gil knew he had to make sure she never returned to her mother. Gil and Sara were still both very protective of Samantha because, although Candice and her fiancé Adam were in jail, there were plenty of other former boyfriends that could easily kidnap Samantha and force her into the horrible religious sect which marries off girls to men in order to procreate.

One night Samantha was at Krystal's house on a sleep over. The girls had an all night study session going (study for an exam) Gil and Sara had the place to themselves.

"I'm glad that we have a night off" Gil told Sara as he caressed his lover's bare shoulder.

"I am glad too, maybe we can have a romantic night without an interruption" she replied and caressed his cheek.

Gil gulped. "Sar…" he began but turned away.

Sara knew that Gil had something on his mind. Something very serious.

"Gil? Talk to me, what is on your mind?"

Grissom looked at his younger lover with tears glistening in his eyes. "I want a baby"

Sara was not really ready for that. "You want a baby?" she asked.

Gil nodded. "Sara I missed the early years with Samantha. I never got to see her first tooth, hear her first word or taken her to kindergarten for the first time. I love my daughter with all my heart and soul, but I want an infant that we could raise together right from birth."

Sara looked at him. "A-are you ready to be a father of an infant Gil. I'd be absolutely happier than anything to mother your child…"

Grissom's tears streamed down his cheeks and he and Sara began their quest to conceive a baby.

A few minutes into their _quest. _ Gil's cell phone rang. Gil Grissom, did not answer the phone. He didn't even look at the display to see who was calling. The regular telephone than rang. Both he and Sara, their bodies entwined ignored the call.

Ten minutes later, the regular phone rang again….. this time, with great annoyance he picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hello I'm from _Recycle ME, _my colleagues are going to be in your neighbourhood and we were wondering if you had any old clothes or whatever to donate"

"No I am sorry I do not"

"You don't have any old clothes or furniture or any thing to donate to the city's poor. Do me a favour take a look around."

"No"

"Don't you care about the city's poor, I have you know that there are thousands of single mothers and teenagers homeless on the streets and people like you who don't assist make matters worse…. Now be a good citizen check"

Gil gritted his teeth and spoke. "Look lady, I have no recycleable materials such as you have suggested. I am in the middle of a hot love affair with my girlfriend and you ruined our baby making evening with your tirade. I have you know that I do care about the city's poor and whatnot because I work for the Las Vegas crime lab. There is monies taken from my paycheque every pay to assist with those who you are badgering me about. Now if you don't mind – I am going to go back to my lover and conceive a baby with her. Now put me on the do not call list and if you ever call me again, I will have you arrested for stalking!"

Without even hearing her reply, Grissom hung up. Sara looked at him in awe and fascination.

"OH Gil you're so masterful" she said. And they spent two more hours in baby-making heaven. They would have continued, but Sara was getting tired.

A/N: I know kinda fluffy… will Sara and Gil's dream of conceiving a baby come true, or will they have to use alternate means of conception??


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Chapter 24

A/N: Continuing from the previous chapter – Gil and Sara's quest for their child.

It was their day off and Samantha was at school. Sara and Gil wanted to continue their quest for pregnancy.

"Gil, we have to wait another month now to try and conceive." Sara told him.

They had been trying to conceive for about a month with nothing happening.

"Sara I think we should go see a fertility counselor"

That shocked her. "We've been only trying for a month Gil. Why do you want to go see a specialist so soon"

Gil looked at her. "Sara, how long have we actually been sleeping together, with out protection, not even _trying_ to conceive?"

"Two-three years, maybe more" she replied.

Gil raised his eyebrows. "You think something is wrong?"

Gil shrugged. "Well I'm 50 and you're 35…. Maybe it's an age related thing?"

Sara sighed. "Ok. I know a Gynecologist, I'll make an appointment to see her soon. Sometime this week is good?" she suggested.

Gil nodded. He wasn't looking forward to any tests the gynecologist had to give him.

Sara made the appointment for two days from then. They enjoyed their day off and was ready to go back the following day.

The team gathered in the break room, ready for their assignments. There were only a few that night so the team doubled up. Nick and Warrick had a suspicious death at the Monaco. Greg and Catherine had another suspicious death at the 3Aces Motel. Gil and Sara had a bug infested body at the body farm.

The three teams said their good byes to each other and went off to solve their cases. Gil and Sara couldn't keep their mind on their work. They were busy thinking about their tests the next day.

"I am worried Gil, I worry that there is something wrong with me!" she said, her eyes tearing.

"Whatever the issue is, we will get through it. Maybe it is me, maybe I'm too old to have a baby." Gil said and caressed her with a gloved hand.

Then he realized he had dirt on the glove and it transferred to her cheek. "Oops, I'm sorry I put dirt on your cheek."

"Dirt is ok Gil…" she said with love in her voice.

"Sara – don't talk like that while we are at work… We're not allowed anyway to _do_ anything. You told me the gynecologist said not to get physical for 24 hours before the tests"

Sara shook her self. "You're right." Sara wiped her own cheek of the dirt and the two of them continued their investigation in silence.

The following day, before heading to the lab, they went to the gynecologists office. "I hope no one I know is here.." Gil said.

Unfortunately for both Gil and Sara, there was someone at the office they knew.

"Sofia! What are you doing here" Sara said looking surprised.

"I may ask the same of you two?"

"You first"

"My hubby and I are trying to conceive and the last three times we actually conceived, I lost the baby within the first month and a half. I want to know why my body won't carry a baby to term." She said. "Why you here…or should I ask?"

Gil and Sara looked at each other. "Basically the same reason as you, except after three years of having sex without protection, we are wondering why we are not getting pregnant" Sara said simply.

Before Sofia was able to reply, she was called in to the office.

Sara and Gil just sat in the waiting room…waiting.

"Sara Sidle & Gil Grissom" the doctor called.

The first order of business was a consultation whereby the doctor asked a bunch of questions regarding their sex life. Both Gil and Sara were a little embarrassed about answering some of those questions especially when questions about _positions _were asked.

"Now, Mr. Grissom, take this cup – you know what to do"

"Ms. Sidle, you can lay back on this table for your exam"

They exchanged glances and thoughts.

An hour later they were on their way back home. They had to stop at home to change clothes before heading to work. They hoped Sofia wasn't there to spill the beans and she wasn't there when they arrived.

That evenings shift went off no problem. They were very busy that night and so Sara and Gil had separate cases to deal with. Seemed that night Vegas was crawling with crime. There was a jumper off the Rampart (did he jump?) Suspicious drowning in a spa, two different shootings and a gas leak. There were 5 cases and 6CSIs. Greg got to double up with Nick on the spa case which pleased him. He liked working with Nick.

By the time Sara and Gil got home, there was a message on their machine...


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI

Gil and Sara looked at each other. The message light on the answering machine was blinking.

"One of us should check it." Gil said finally.

They were still staring at the blinking light when Samantha walked into the room.

"What's going on? There is a message on the machine guys – you gonna check it?"

They didn't appear to hear Samantha so she walked over to the machine and pressed _play._

_ "This is Doctor Chancellor your tests came back – we need to talk. Call me please" _

Samantha looked at her father and Sara in horror. "What is going on you two. Why is there a doctor calling about tests? Are you all right?"

Gil and Sara looked at each other. They hadn't even told Samantha about this impending and hopeful child…

But she figured it out. "Doctor Chancellor… isn't she a gynecologist? Her number is in the health clinic at my school…" she backed away.

"You two are not gonna.. I mean you two - don't tell me!" Samantha began to babble.

"Samantha, I want a baby with Sara. I never got a chance to see you grow up. Don't you understand how important it is to me to see a child's first steps, hear a first word…and before you say anything. I never knew about you until that day your mom dropped you off. I swear on my father's grave!" Gil said.

"You're too old to care for an infant! The child will be 18 and graduating from High school and you'll be like 70! How uncool is that" Samantha said with vengeance.

_This is not going very well._ Gil thought.

"Samantha, you are being a little selfish" Sara told her. "Go to your room and your father will be there to talk to you about your behaviour"

"You can't tell me what to do. I'm a college girl. I have to go to my team meeting. Kimberly is picking me up"

Gil stopped her. "You are not going to the team meeting tonight young lady, you are going to your room. I will be there to speak to you about your behaviour." He told her.

Samantha turned on her heels, and in true 13 year old fashion, stormed upstairs, stamping her feet all the way.

Sara and Gil sighed. "It's going to be a long nine months if we do conceive." Sara said.

Gil nodded and went to talk to his daughter while Sara made the call to the doctor.

Gil went up to Samantha's room to find her packing. "Where do you think you're going young lady."

"I'm moving to the dorms. Kimberley told Krystal she could move to the dorms and I am moving with her."

"You do not have my permission to live in the dorms at UNLV Samantha" said Gil.

"I emancipated myself from mom and I can emancipate myself from you. You are being unreasonable" Samantha said and continued packing.

Gil couldn't believe what he was hearing. All this tantrum because Gil and Sara were trying to have a baby….

"Why are you truly against Sara and I conceiving a child?"

Samantha did not reply, just continued packing.

"Samantha Jane Grissom, stop packing and look at me right this minute!" Gil said raising his voice.

When he used her full name Samantha stopped. "If you have a kid, you'll stop paying attention to me. You'll stop funding my education. I know how much a baby costs _Dad_ some of the girls at school have a baby. I don't want you to ignore me once a new baby arrives. The baby will get my room and I will be on the couch. I'll fail my classes and blame you for my drug use" Samantha continued to babble on about her _fears._

"First of all, Samantha, you are going to be taken care of through university and longer if you want. You will not be ignored nor will the baby get your room, causing you to be on the couch. You will not fail courses and as far as drug use goes – you even touch the stuff and you'll be in deep trouble! If we conceive a baby and we are lacking room, we will move to another home where both you and the baby will have your own rooms. Samantha you are my daughter I love you!" he told her adamantly.

Sara knocked gingerly on the door. "Gil we have to talk"

"We're not done talking Samantha, I need to talk to Sara now. Put your things away and we'll talk later."

Samantha nodded and put away what she had thrown in to suitcases.

When they were alone, with the door closed Gil addressed Sara. "What is the verdict"

"The test came back inconclusive. The doctor stated we can keep trying but who knows if we will ever be able to conceive. OR we could hire a surrogate"

"That costs a lot of money" Gil said.

"We could ask Catherine" Sara suggested.

Gil looked at her. "That is a loaded question to ask Catherine"

"I know, but Catherine wouldn't screw us over, we know her and would draw up a legal contract or maybe we wouldn't even have to do that if we trust her the way we do. You've known her for over 20 years" Sara said.

"Ok we will pose the question to Catherine. If she says yes. We'll take my sperm and your eggs and implant them in her body. I hope she says yes."

The next day at work. There was only two cases so Grissom gave them to Nick and Warrick. Greg was backing up Nick. That left Sara, Gil and Catherine in the break room.

"I have paperwork to do, I'd better do it or Ecklie will have my ass" Catherine said.

Sara nudged Gil who took a deep breath. "Cath, we've known each other for over 20 years. Sara and I have a huge favour to ask of you?"

Catherine looked the two of them dead in the eye. "You want me to be a surrogate for your child"

Gil and Sara looked at each other and then at Catherine. "How did you know?"

"I'm psychic, besides Sofia told me she saw you two at the gynecologists office"

"So will you be a surrogate for us. We would ask if we didn't really care and trust you" Sara said.

Catherine looked at her colleagues. "I'll do it, but how are we gonna tell not only Ecklie – but what am I going to tell Lindsey?"

"Tell her the truth that you're carrying a child for me and Sara"

"Oh Gil, by the way Lindsey said she saw Samantha and Krystal at UNLV and they were doing something very suspicious to one of the teachers vehicles." Catherine said.

Catherine did not know that Hannah West taught a course at UNLV.

"Hannah West!" Sara seethed.

"She's in jail Sara" Catherine laughed. "it seems strange that you think she teaches at UNLV still when she is in jail for murder.

"No she's not in jail Catherine, she is teaching at UNLV." Sara said and pulled out Samantha's schedule which had the teachers names listed.

Gil and Sara exchanged looks. "We'll have to talk to the girls and mention it to Kimberley too. Anyway Catherine, you going to do it?"

"Yes I'll carry your baby. Gil, Sara I'd be honored" she said and smiled.

Sara called the gynecologist to set up an appointment for implantation. They scheduled it for the following Friday morning.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI.

Gil, Sara and Catherine went to the gynecologists office on that Friday for implantation. Prior to the implantation, Catherine went on her own to have a check up to make sure she was healthy enough to carry a baby. Her tests came back fine there were no health issues.

Gil and Sara held her hand and thanked her very much for being the surrogate to their child.

"Do me a favour guys, before the baby is born GET MARRIED!" she said and went into a private room for the implantation.

Gil and Sara waited until implantation was done. The doctor told them that it would be a little while before they'd find out if the implantation took. The doctor told Catherine to come back in a few days for testing but on her own could do a few home pregnancy tests.

A week went by and Catherine did a few home pregnancy tests. Lindsay wondered what was going on and why her mom was being so secretive. It was when she was helping to put away the groceries and stuff that she found out her mom's secret.

"MOTHER!" Lindsey screamed.

Catherine was in the bathroom giving herself a pregnancy test and while waiting for the results came out.

"You bellowed" she said to her daughter.

"What the hell is this all about." Demanded Lindsey and tossed the pregnancy test at her mother.

"Now Linds, be calm"

"Calm! My 40something mother thinks she's knocked up? Who is it? who is it – is it that guy from work – Warrick Brown, I know you have a thing for him. Who is it!?" she demanded angrily.

"Lindsey calm down this minute. No the father is not Warrick brown and I am not _knocked up_. I am going to be a surrogate for Gil and Sara"

"They can't conceive on their own – why bother you?"

"Lindsey! That was rude."

"I don't approve. You are too old for this – my god what will my friends say. You are now banned from any event at my school" Lindsey said.

Catherine snatched the pregnancy tests out of the various grocery bag and went back upstairs, she still had that one she had just taken sitting on the counter."

Lindsey Willows was furious with her mother for even thinking of getting pregnant. She is way too old for a baby! She and Samantha Grissom had met one day at UNLV during their orientation for the Yearbook Committee. Although Lindsey was 17 she was drawn to the younger girl because Samantha may only be 13, but she was very intelligent and Lindsey figured that Samantha would be the best person to assist her with homework whenever she was struggling. They had similarities in common, both only had one biological parent living (Sam told Lindsey her mom was dead ) and of course Lindsey told Samantha about her father Eddie Willows who was murdered about 8 years ago. Samantha did come clean and tell Lindsey that her mom Candice Borland was not actually physically dead but in jail, and that she only said she was dead because she had disowned her –thus being 'dead' to her.

Catherine took the remaining pregnancy tests she had bought that day over the following week. Nothing so far. She went into work on that Friday night and told Gil and Sara.

"Hi guys. It's been a week, nothing so far. I'm sorry."

Gil and Sara exchanged glances. "The doctor did say it could take a few weeks. Don't give up hope." Catherine continued.

Sara looked at Gil, "We're not giving up hope, Cath, Gil and I are still trying… In fact…" she let those words slide as Gil was looking a little embarrassed.

They had been in his office going over some reports when Sara was feeling frisky but their romantic interlude went horribly wrong when Ecklie walked in.

"OH geez guys!" Ecklie said and closed the door and walked away. The image of a half-naked Sara Sidle dancing for a very exited Gil Grissom was not something Conrad Ecklie wanted to remember.

The man in question, Conrad Ecklie walked past the break room to see Gil, Sara and Catherine chatting.

"Don't you have cases to solve" he asked and avoided both Sara and Gil's eyes.

"Shift doesn't start for another two hours Conrad, we are just talking' Catherine said.

Suddenly and without warning both Catherine and Sara were starting to feel a little ill so they bolted for the ladies room, crashing into both Nick and David Hodges on the way and knocked them to the floor. (Hodges had a stack of trace analysis papers in his hands and due to the crash, the paper went all over the place) Nick helped him pick up the papers.

"Was it something I said?" Ecklie asked.

"Maybe it was something they ate" Nick suggested coming into the break room. "that egg salad from the cafeteria gave me the runs"

Catherine and Sara both came back to the break room.

"It wasn't the egg salad Nick, and by the way thank you for sharing that piece of info with us" Catherine said.

"What is the verdict, why were you sick" Gil asked and closed his eyes as if he knew the answer.

Both Catherine and Gil showed him, and the others in the break room the results of their pregnancy tests.

The two women looked at each other then at Gil. "Congratulations Gil, you are going to be a father."

Gil Grissom, age 50 started to hyperventilate. His chest began to hurt and he then passed out at the news.

When he woke up, he was lying on the couch in his office with Doc Robbins sitting at his desk observing.

"What happened?"

"You had a very very miniscule heart attack . Nothing serious. "

"I must be dreaming Doc, Did Catherine and Sara say they were both pregnant?"

"Apparently so. You sly dog, getting both girls pregnant at the same time, I didn't know you and Catherine were an item"

"We are not, Catherine is a surrogate for me and Sara. We were told that we may or may not be able to conceive, so we asked Catherine to be our surrogate, while we kept trying. We never thought of both girls conceiving at the same time! This is gonna really change thing!"

"Ecklie is looking for you" Nick said poking his head in the room. "something about you knocking up both Sara and Catherine to quote him."

Gil sighed. "Time to face the music." He said and signed again.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI.

A/N: I know that some of you are probably thinking "oh no not another pregnancy fic" But since both girls are pregnant and carrying Grissom's baby, It's a different twist. Of course there's the problem of telling both Lindsey and Samantha about the impending children. (although Lindsey will not be related to the baby, it's her mother that's carrying the infant) There will be definite hormone issues to deal with on both girls' parts and since Sara is about 35 and Catherine is about 43 (I'm not sure of her exact age off hand – just a guess) they go through their pregnancies differently. This is Catherine's 2nd child and Sara's first, so again some differences. Also how does the team take the news, how will Ecklie deal with two pregnant-hormonal CSIs. Will Wendy & Mandy be asked to take the CSI field test in order to take over Catherine and Sara's roles for the time they are on leave? Wendy had actually expressed interest in taking the CSI field test in the episode entitled "You Kill Me"

Ecklie was waiting for Gil in his office.

"Conrad you wanted to see me" he said coming in the office.

"Yes Gil, I have a few questions for you regarding your upcoming children's births"

"You want to know why both Cath and Sara are carrying my child?" Gil stated.

"To put it bluntly yes, one of them wasn't enough for you, you had to impregnate both my female CSIs?"

"Conrad, for your info, I did not sleep with Catherine, she was artificially inseminated and after two weeks the insemination took. Meantime, Sara and I were still trying to conceive on our own just in case Catherine's insemination did not take."

"And now both are pregnant at the same time." Conrad finished.

"Yes." He replied.

"What do you intend on doing about the situation" Conrad asked.

"Well the girls will go on maternity leave, we can ask Wendy to take the CSI field test, she has been inquiring about it" Gil said.

"That still leaves me one CSI short – and by the way remember Wendy can't go out alone as a CSI 1 until she can prove she can solo in the field – which takes time and training."

"I know that. We will just have to hire someone to help us on a contract basis until Catherine and Sara are ready to return. They will work until about a month before they're due and return after 6 months. We already have the babies on a waiting list at a local daycare."

"They're not even born yet and you have them on a waiting list?"

"Infant care is hard to come by Conrad, we were lucky there were two spaces left. I wouldn't want to put my kids in separate daycares."

Conrad made a face. He had no time for children.

"How is your daughter taking the news?"

"We haven't told her that both Cath and Sara are pregnant yet. When Sara and I got home last night, She was out at a friends house studying. We plan on telling her tonight"

They heard some kafuffle in the hall.

"I told you Samantha, that your father is in a meeting, you will have to wait to speak to him" Judy was telling her.

"I don't care if he is in a meeting I want to speak with my father right now"

"I better go speak to her. " Gil said and Conrad nodded and began to write something in a notebook.

Gil left Conrad's office and went to the reception area where a very irate Samantha and a placid Lindsey were standing.

"Samantha you are causing a scene. I could hear you down the hall in my boss's office!" he said angrily.

"Lindsey told me." She said bluntly.

Grissom looked at Lindsey. "You had no right to tell her. I was going to tell her, in fact later today I had planned on telling her. The reason she didn't know before now was because she was at a friends house last night when we found out!" he said.

"Mom came home from work and told me right away. I just assumed that you told Sam"

"Now you're going to be adding two screaming infants to this family. That is soo uncool"

"Lindsey, go wait in the break room I need to talk to my daughter in private."

Gil took his daughter by the arm and escorted her to his office.

"Samantha, what is going on with you? What happened to the happy-go-lucky girl that was my daughter?"

"I grew up dad. I am in college now and don't think it appropriate for my 50 year old father to be knocking up girls and having infants"

"Samantha you are 13 years old, you are still a minor, a teenager and a kid. You may be in UNLV, but you certainly do not act like a college girl. If you don't smarten up and start respecting both Sara, myself and Catherine then I am going to pull you out of UNLV. Do I make my self clear."

Samantha looked at him. "Crystal clear. I've been to the prison and told mom."

Gil's blood ran cold and he lost all feeling in his legs and almost collapsed. He managed to get himself to his chair.

"What? I thought you disowned her and that she was dead to you?" he said softly.

"That was before you abandoned me" she stated.

"Oh god Samantha what the hell did you tell your mother?"

"That you were knocking up women left right and centre and ignoring my needs"

The telephone rang. Before answering the phone he turned to his daughter "We are not done do not move" he ordered.

"Grissom" he said.

"This is Carlton Richview I am Candice Borland's lawyer. We have a few things to discuss regarding your daughter. Candice tells me that her daughter came to visit her and claims that you have stopped paying her proper attention and basically abandoned her for your harem of women."

"Mr. Richview, there is no harum of women. There is only one woman and the other is a surrogate. It is true that both women are pregnant and carrying my child. I have not abandoned my daughter Samantha, she is just acting like a teenager which she is." Grissom replied.

"Well I am going to be having Child services come and investigate and interview both you and Samantha and this woman named Sara Sidle which she claims you're shacking up with. Not a very good start … Mr. Grissom"

Gil and Mr. Richview decided on a day for Child Services to come by and investigate. Gil was warned that everything had better be ship-shape at the house or there would be a risk of losing custody of Samantha.

Gil Grissom hung up the phone and stared at his daughter for a very long time. Samantha stared back at him, neither breaking the stare. Gil had a look of intense disappointment on his face and Samantha…well she was just angry.

Wendy came bubbling in to hand him some DNA tests when she stopped short when seeing the look on Gil and Samantha's faces.

"I'll come back" she said and without waiting for an answer, she turned and headed back to her lab.

"Hey Wendy, what's wrong?" Hodges asked her when she had come back to her lab looking upset.

"Grissom had his daughter in his office. I over heard some of the conversation he was having with someone" she began.

"Do tell" Hodges said.

Keeping her voice at a stage-whisper she told Hodges what she had over heard mentioning the words _Child Services_ in the conversation. She told Hodges not to tell anyone what she had just heard. Hodges promised on his honour not to tell, not even the other labrats.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Chapter 28

A/N: The next nine chapters will be following Sara and Catherine's pregnancies. (and of course other sub-storylines will be mentioned too don't want to bore my readers with just the girls' pregnancies) The girls will go through hormonal spurts and other such isuses, I will also deal with how the pregnancies are affecting the team & both Lindsey and Samantha. When I change POV _thoughts_ I will indicate who is _speaking_ so no one is confused. Needless to say the next 9 months will not be easy on anyone related to Catherine, Sara and Gil nor their teammates.

_Month 1_

Sara: _I can't believe Gil and I are expecting a baby. My god I hope everything is going to go ok at the doctors today. Today we find out how well baby is developing. I know that he/she hasn't developed much in the first month, but I just want to find out how things are progressing. _

Gil sat in his office working on the backlogged paperwork. Ecklie had been on his case to finish the staff evaluations and Gil kept ignoring his requests because he always had something better to do either taking Sara or Catherine to the doctor or dealing with his daughter Samantha lashing out at school.

_Samantha: Maybe if I lash out more and more they'll get rid of the baby and pay attention to me. My dad owes it to me to pay me attention. He lied when he said he didn't know about me. Mom told me that he knew all about me from the moment I was born – she told me that Gil didn't want to take responsibility for me because he was to busy getting busy with that Sara chick in San Francisco at some conference. There has to be a way to sabotage Sara!_

Samantha went to her class without Krystal. Krystal had been invited to join a sorority so she was off on some initiation task and had permission to miss that class. Samantha was intrigued by her teacher Hannah West. Hannah was a child genius who's conviction for murder had been overturned and she did a few months in juvie for manslaughter.

Hannah watched Samantha closely as she lectured. At the end of the lecture there was a Q & A period then a lab. Samantha gathered her books to head to the lab when Hannah stopped her.

"Samantha"

"Yes"

"What is the matter? You seem distracted by something."

"My father and his girlfriend is having a baby and another woman is also having his baby, she's a surrogate for them"

"Gil is still with Sara." Hannah stated.

"Yes he is. He loves her and they are going to get married before the babies are born."

"You don't want these babies correct?"

"No I don't he pays attention to them and ignores me. That is my fear"

"What can I do to help"

"Nothing Hannah, you can't do anything. "

"Cause her to lose her baby" Hannah said.

"I don't want that." Samantha told her. "Look I-I gotta go"

Samantha left and Hannah had a malicious grin on her face. Samantha did not see the malicious smile but if she had, she would have had the right to be frightened.

_Warrick:_

_Hormones thy name is Catherine. Geez girl why don't you let me touch you! We have been together for a year now and you are a surrogate for Gil and Sara, you won't let me touch you! All I want is some love and care and what do I get. The couch!_

"C'mon Cath why can't we do it at least once a week!" Warrick said.

"Warrick – don't beg, it is not very manly" Catherine told him as she ate a banana.

Lindsey stifled a giggle as Warrick stormed out of the room.

_Greg: Goodness I wish Sara would take a chill pill. I only asked her a question and she had to bite my head off. I'm glad I'm not Wendy in DNA. Sara read her the riot act the other day, causing Wendy to burst into tears and Hodges to comfort her. I wonder if there's anything going on between Wendy and Hodges. He stayed by her side for at least ten minutes until Ecklie yelled at him to get back to work. _

"I will be glad when this 9 months is over" Greg muttered as he entered the break room. Nick and Warrick were sitting at the table eating sandwiches and going over some case notes.

"Yeah me too. She yelled at me because I was in her way. I was not in her way, I was holding the door for her!" Nick said

"Which one are you talking about Nick"

"Sara. She has been more vicious than Catherine"

Down the hall the men heard Catherine weeping.

They peered outside of the hall and saw that Catherine had her shoes on the wrong feet. (she had wondered why her feet hurt) . They tried not to giggle but Catherine heard them anyway as a giggle escaped all three CSI men.

"That is not funny boys!" she said angrily.

"Yes it is" Nick said. "It is hilarious that a grown woman would put her shoes on the wrong feet"

Catherine's eyes became dark. "Don't tempt me Nicky." She growled.

Nick stopped laughing and went back to his case files.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI

_Month 2_

_Gil: Now she wants ice cream and bananas. Yesterday it was meat – any kind of meat. Gawd she's a vegetarian and she wanted meat. So I went out at 3:30am and got her a hamburger, which she devoured within moments. Then she ordered me to get her an ice cream sundae. 8 more months of this… I don't know how much I can take._

"Gil can you take me to the doctors" Sara said coming into Grissom's home office where he was writing something.

"Sara can you give me 5 minutes to finish my thoughts on paper – I am in the middle of something.

"The doctor doesn't want to be kept waiting" Sara told him, her hands on her hips.

"When's the appointment"

"Three o'clock"

"Sara it's two o'clock now, you have time to wait. I need to finish my thoughts"

Sara stormed out of the room. "Don't bother Gil Grissom, I'll call a cab" she said.

Gil sighed. It was going to be a very long 8 months.

Gil stopped Sara from calling a cab, and drove her himself. They were very quiet in the car.

"Samantha was lashing out again over me spending too much time in the bathroom" Sara began.

"I'll talk to her and explain that you can't wait while she spends 2 hours fixing her hair " Gil said in a monotone.

Sara said nothing.

"I got a call from the dean of UNLV yesterday Gil. When you were out on that bug infested case" Sara began.

"About Samantha I take it?"

"She's been neglecting most of her classes and spending a lot of time with one of her teachers" Sara said.

"That doesn't sound too good. Which teacher?"

"Hannah West"

Grissom slammed on his brakes causing Sara to shift forward. "WHAT!"

"Gil! You can't just do that! You're going to cause an accident" Sara told him as she watched a vehicle behind them swerve and then as it passed them the driver gave them the finger.

"I'll drop you at the doctors office then I'm going to pull my daughter out of UNLV. This is not a good thing. Any involvement with Hannah West is not a good thing."

"I'll call you when I'm ready to be picked up" Sara said as she got out of the car.

"Ok" Grissom said and he sped off.

Meanwhile at the lab.

_Nick: Catherine has been overly hormonal during the last few days. I wish she'd just calm down. Maybe she's worried about her job or the baby or whatever but I certainly don't deserve to be yelled at. _

Nick, as he sat in the break room with Greg noticed Catherine storming down the hall. He also saw Hodges standing in the doorway of DNA as if hesitating. Nick smiled. The lab tech had it bad for Wendy but was too insecure or something to even ask her out for supper. He had stuck his foot in his mouth so many times around Wendy which made the insecurities even worse. Hodges had confided in Nick one day after work, at Franks. They went for a beer one day after shift when the lab tech had come to Nick for woman advice.

Hormones raging, Catherine spared no discretion. "Hodges, for the love of God almighty just ask Wendy out on a date, don't stand here drooling, you're getting your spittle all over the floor."

Embarrassed, Hodges turned on his heel and made a break for his own lab where he buried himself in his work.

Nick, Greg and Warrick, although they weren't exactly the best of friends with the lab rat felt very bad for him. There was absolutely no need for embarrassing him the way she did.

"I'll go talk to Hodges" Nick said.

"I'll go talk to Catherine, she needs to be brought down a peg or two" Warrick said.

"I'll go see if Wendy needs anything" Greg said making an excuse to chat with the pretty DNA tech.

_David Hodges_

_Did she have to make me feel like such an idiot? God now I'll never be able to look Wendy in the eye again. Why did she blurt that stuff about the drool? I don't drool. But Wendy is gorgeous so maybe I did drool a bit. I guess I need confidence. My god is my face still red? Nick is coming over – hopefully he's not gonna gloat._

"Hey Dave, look Cath didn't mean what she said… y'know women.. Hormones are at its worst when they're pregnant" Nick said and gave the lab tech a manly pat on the back.

"That doesn't change the fact she said it so loud that even Bobby over in ballistics heard, not to mention Archie in AV & Henry in Tox." He replied bitterly.

Catherine and Warrick were having a discussion in the break room.

"Cath, you have to cool your jets man. Why did you embarrass Hodges like that? You didn't need to do that"

"Well he's got to learn to stop flirting at work. Just ask the damn girl out for heavens sake" Catherine replied as she poured the chocolate sauce all over her banana and ice cream snack.

"Cath, you need to apologize to Hodges." Warrick told her.

Catherine laughed. "Warrick, I will not appologise to Hodges cuz I did nothing wrong." She said and went to try to find Grissom to get the assignment of the night.

"Greg, I know what you're doing… Yes I like David Hodges and I wish to god he would ask me out" Wendy told Greg with heave of her shoulder. "Now he's probably gone into hiding and will never have the courage to ask me out."

"Talk to him, go ask _him_ out." Greg suggested.

"You are actually encouraging me to ask your rival out? I thought you had a crush on me Greg." Wendy teased.

Greg smiled. "Well I did, I do, I think you cute Wendy, but David really likes you and I think you two are a cute couple."

"Thanks Greg"

Before Wendy had a chance to ask out her Knight in Shining Amour – David Hodges, There was a big kafuffle in reception.

The entire graveyard shift ran to reception to see what the issue was. A car had come crashing into the reception area, heavily damaging the reception desk and sending Judy flying.

"OHMIGOD" Catherine said as she saw the driver of the vehicle.

The driver was none other than Hannah West and the passenger was Samantha Grissom. Both were now unconscious and had multiple contusions.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI.

There was another passenger in the back seat of the car that hadn't put her seat belt on. Sara Sidle.

Sara was unconscious too. Catherine began screaming about the baby and cursing Samantha and Hannah for crashing into CSI.

"Where the hell is Grissom!" Catherine Raged.

Grissom staggered in CSI a few moments later. He was all bloodied.

"What the hell happened?" Ecklie demanded when he saw the vehicle with the unconscious women in it and Grissom.

"Car accident you moron" muttered Catherine.

_Ecklie_

_Now that was not called for. If she weren't pregnant I would suspend her for being so rude and quite insubordinate by calling me a moron in front of everyone. But I have to bite the bullet and smile and just accept it cuz Catherine is pregnant and hormones go haywire._

"Call ambulances" Greg said and quickly dialed 911 and told them to send 3 ambulances to CSI.

The ambulances came and the team explained what they saw and told them to be careful with Sara as she was 10 weeks pregnant.

Judy was able to walk away from the situation with a few bumps and bruises, but she was fine, unlike her reception desk which was destroyed.

Warrick, Nick, Greg and Grissom all followed the ambulances to the hospital. Ecklie ordered Catherine to stay behind.

At the hospital, Sara and Samantha were in the same room and Hannah was in a different room, under police surveillance.

Sara was the first to wake up. "Where am I?" she asked.

"You're at Desert palm honey, you were in an accident." He said.

"Looks like you were in one too" she said and tried to smile as she looked at Gil's bloodied face.

"Sara do you remember what happened?" Gil asked.

"You picked me up from the doctor and we were talking about the results, how the baby was progressing well then we were hit from behind multiple times then the car sped up and cut us off, I was knocked unconscious and now I'm here."

"I'll tell you the rest. You were then taken from our vehicle and placed in the other vehicle. The driver of the other vehicle then sped off and crashed into CSI. Both the driver and her young passenger were injured in the crash."

Sara looked at Gil. "Did I lose the baby?"

Gil shook his head. "No thank goodness. You didn't. The doctors are monitoring your progress though, you are now at risk"

"Who was the driver of the other car?"

"Hannah and her passenger was Samantha"

Gil and Sara looked over at the other bed where Samantha was resting. She had contusions on her face, but she was going to be ok.

"We're pressing charges against Hannah. She will no longer be able to bother us. I have taken Samantha from UNLV. She was failing most of her courses now anyway so what's the use. This baby thing really hit her hard. I never expected her to be this jealous."

"Jealous enough to try to make me lose our baby. Gil what are we going to do?"

Gil sighed. "I don't know. Get her into therapy and counseling." He didn't tell Sara about child services and how Samantha had contacted Candice and told her that Grissom abandoned her. He didn't want to worry her.

"Mr. Grissom you have to leave now, visiting hours are over" said the nurse.

"I'll be back tomorrow Sara. You'll be here for another day or two resting" he said.

Sara nodded.

Back at CSI, there was a full investigation going on and the vehicle was removed from the reception area. Grissom returned to CSI and told them what happened and there was no need for examining the car for faulty brakes or anything.

_Month 3_

The girls were into their third month of their pregnancy and the hormones were not getting any better. Sara fully recovered from the car accident. Samantha fully recovered physically, but Grissom decided to put her in boarding school so she could finish her degree there. It was a boarding school / juvenile facility that helps youth deal with anger and Samantha has some severe anger issues.

Catherine noticed that Hodges was standing in the door of DNA watching Wendy again. She shook her head but said nothing.

_Wendy_

_I saw you staring at Hodges Catherine. I know what you did last month and I don't think you even apologized to him. He never had the nerve to ask me out so I had to ask him out and unfortunately the date did not go well at all. He was so nervous that he burned supper and spilled wine all over me…the whole ordeal was just a mess. Now he's never going to have the courage to ask me out. I will be glad when the 9 months are up and the babies are born. Oh oh, here comes Greg. I hope she doesn't rage on him. _

Greg was carrying a tray of coffee from the break room to Grissom's office and walking very slowly so as not to bump into someone or spill the coffee. Grissom had a meeting with that guy from Child Services regarding Samantha and that abandonment charge so Grissom wanted things to go very smoothly.

As he rounded the corner, he saw Catherine coming towards him. Catherine wasn't paying attention and bumped his arm, sending the tray of coffees flying both on the floor, on Catherine and on Greg. Catherine spewed the worse curse words in the English language.

Greg had tears in his eyes due to the vulgarity of her words and normally Greg isn't prudish when it comes to curse words – but the words she was using, some of them Greg had no idea of what they meant besides being a vulgar word.

Nick and Warrick came out of the break room, they had witnessed the scene.

_Nick_

_I saw the entire thing. Man Catherine has filthy mouth. I don't understand how she can be this disgusting! She was the one who bumped Greg and she has the nerve to blast him the way she did._

_Warrick_

_Man this chick will never mother my child if she's gonna hormone rage this way. I don't think our relationship is working anyway cuz I haven't even received luvin' from her in months. She doesn't want to get close to me until she's had the baby. Well maybe I'll have to tell her I'm moving out. It'll devastate Lindsey though. I'm the only father-figure in her life full time. _

_Grissom_

_Geez how am I going to even talk to this man if Catherine is raging so loud. Maybe it was a very bad idea to have her surrogate for us. I didn't remember her being so hormonal when pregnant with Lindsey. Maybe it is because she's older ? or it's her second child. I don't know, but I don't like it. Egad! 7 more months of this. I am glad that Sara is not nearly as hormonal as Catherine._

_Ecklie_

_I can hear Willows screaming at Sanders way down here! Man this has gotta stop. I think I should put her on leave now and possibly tell her to stop cursing. _

_Sara_

_Man she's getting to be a pill. Geez I've put my blouse on backwards!_

Sara began to cry

"Who's crying" Judy asked aloud sitting at her makeshift reception desk.

"It's Sara. " Mandy said returning from the ladies room.

"Hormone woman #2?"

"Yeah, she put her blouse on backwards. She was changing clothes because she had got her first one all dirty from the crime scene" Mandy said.

Judy sighed. "7 more months."


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI.

A/N: The girls are now entering their 4th month of pregnancy and beginning to show a little more. This chapter is going to mention and continue the case of The Collins Girls Tina and Brenda from _Blood Drops_ in Season 1. At the time of that episode, I'm guessing Tina was 18 and Brenda was 5, 8 years later Tina is 26 and Brenda is13.

_Month 4_

Grissom sat in the break room waiting for his team. He was sorting through the assignments for the night when he received a call from Judy the receptionist.

"Grissom"

"Mr. Grissom, there is a young lady here to see you, she seems distraught"

Grissom sighed. "I'll be right out" he told her.

"Nicky, you hand out the assignments, I'll be right back."

Nick looked shocked just as shocked as the others but he shrugged and began to hand out the assignments.

To Grissom's shock, he saw Tina Collins. It took him a few moments to recognize the young woman. 8 years ago she had killed her mom, dad and brothers because of horrible sexual abuse she and her sister/daughter had suffered at the hands of her father. Tina, although an adult was convicted of manslaughter x4 and served her time in a jail / hospital to get through her very intense issues. Brenda, meanwhile was taken from her and put into an array of foster homes.

"Tina?"

"Mr. Grissom, I need your help. It's Brenda"

"What about her? Where is she?"

"That's the problem, her current foster parents told me she ran away. You're the only person who I thought of to come to for help."

"Why thank you Tina. I appreciate you trust me, but why didn't her foster parents come to me?"

Tina sighed. "They don't want her any more. She's becoming too much of a handful and told me that they'd sign over their rights to me." She said.

"When did Brenda run away?"

"Yesterday. The foster parents told me that Brenda wanted to stay out later than normal with friends but since it was a school night they said no. Brenda didn't come home from school that day and when the foster parents called a few of Brenda's friends, they claimed they didn't know where she was."

Grissom frowned. "Sounds like typical teenage-behaviour Tina."

"Please help us. I don't want anything to happen to her. She's all I have." Tina said.

Grissom looked closely at the young woman and spotted something. "Let's talk in a more private area ok, Tina."

Tina started to back away. "You don't believe that my daughter ran away do you. You just want to check me for drug abuse" she said angrily.

"No Tina, I am willing to help you, but we are standing right in the middle of the reception area, it is not a good area to discuss your sister. We need to discuss what she was wearing and I need to have someone write down all the information about her and whatnot, so please, follow Judy, she'll bring you into my office where we will sit and chat."

Tina looked at Grissom warily, but followed Judy. "I'll be right in, stay with her please." He told Judy, who nodded.

He went back to the break room where his team was squabbling.

"What is going on here you guys, why are you squabbling?" Grissom demanded.

"Cuz Nicky gave me a toxic assignment" Catherine said.

"Toxic, Catherine you're investigating a rape of a dancer - nothing toxic about it" Nick said.

Catherine made a face.

Greg and Warrick were investigating a shooting on the strip near the Rampart Hotel and Sara and Nick were investigation a car bomb in the same area. Grissom was taking the missing Brenda Collins case.

Meanwhile in Trace…. David Hodges was trying to figure out a way to ask Wendy out for another date. Since the first one went horribly wrong, he wanted to make it up to her.

Grissom walked by Trace on his way to his office and saw Hodges hemming & hawing about, so he just gave the lab rat a thumbs up and a non-verbal sign of encouragement to go ask Wendy out.

Judy and Tina were quietly chatting when Grissom returned to his office.

"Tina, what is the phone number of Brenda's foster parents and what are their names?" asked Grissom. Judy made her exit right then.

"Their names are Chris and Jeri Dodson and their number is 555-4949. Local Area code. They won't care that she's missing." Tina said.

Grissom dialed the number and a man answered. "Is this Chris Dodson?" Gil asked.

"Yes it is, who is this, I'm quite busy" was the reply.

"I'm Gil Grissom of the LV crime lab, do you have a foster daughter named Brenda?"

The man sighed. "We did. She is no longer with us." Replied the man.

"I have her sister right here with me, she tells me that Brenda ran away because you wouldn't let her go out with friends on a school night."

The man sighed again. "Tina is lying. Do not call us again" the man said and slammed the phone down.

That shocked Grissom. "He said you were lying and hung up on me."

Tina paled. "They killed her" she said softly.

Grissom was beginning to wonder about the sanity of this young lady.

"Tina what are you talking about?"

"Chris and Jeri – they killed her."

"Tina, you told me that Brenda was missing, that she ran away because her foster parents wouldn't let her hang out with friends on a school night. "

"I gotta go" Tina said and made a bolt for the reception area of CSI. Luckily they were able to stop her."

"Tina, we need to keep you here for further clarification regarding Brenda."

"No let me go! Let me go!" she cried.

Jim Brass, who had been outside CSI heard her screaming as he walked in. "Woa what's going on here Gil?"

"Tina Collins… remember her? New case. Her sister/daughter Brenda is missing. She's giving conflicting stories…"

Jim sighed. "I'll get her a lawyer, you bring her into the interrogation room."

Grissom sighed. It's gonna be a long night.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI.

A/N: I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been busy with school and my muse has been asleep. Anyway, here is the next installment of my story continued from where I left off previously.

Grissom and Brass sat in the interrogation room with Tina Collins. She refused to say a word until her lawyer arrived. When her lawyer arrived the questioning began.

"Ok Tina, your lawyer is here. Where is Brenda?" Brass demanded.

"I don't know. I told you she ran away because her parents wouldn't let her hang out with friends." She said sullenly.

"But after we called her foster parents you said they killed her! Why would you say two different things?"

"She ran away then her parents found her and killed her for disobeying" Tina replied.

Grissom looked at Brass. "Maybe we had better get Brenda's parents in here for proper interrogation. Let them defend the accusations."

Brass nodded. "I'll go over with some cops and get them to come in for questioning."

Tina and her lawyer chatted quietly.

"They won't listen to you" she said.

"Why won't they listen to me? They have to abide by the rules of the law Tina. If we bring them in under suspicion of kidnapping or murder or whatever they will listen to the rules." Jim told her.

"You don't understand. Don't you know who they are?" Tina asked.

"Jeri and Chris Dodson, citizens of Las Vegas. So what makes them so special?"

Tina and her lawyer exchanged looks. "They are the most powerful couple in the city. They have been exonerated on many charges over the years on various technicalities"

Brass raised his eyebrows. "Why should I believe you?"

Tina glared at him. "Cuz I'm tellin' the truth."

Grissom pulled Brass aside. "Before jumping to conclusions about this couple. I'll have my guys investigate what she said. There must be information on the internet about what she is saying allegedly happened."

"Ok." Brass said and nodded.

The cops brought Tina back to her cell where she sat gloomily. She had no idea why _she_ was being held as it was not her who had made Brenda run away it was Jeri and Chris Dodson, her foster parents.

Meanwhile at the Dodson residence.

"Who was that on the phone Chris?" Jeri asked.

"The cops" he replied and said nothing more.

"Why would the cops call us?" Jeri asked.

"Something to do with Brenda." Chris replied.

"Brenda? Why would the cops think she was with us?"

"Tina told them that we wouldn't let her go out with friends on a school night and so she ran away." Chris told her.

Jeri shook her head. "Tina is more screwed up than ever. Brenda hasn't been in our custody for three years! Brenda was formally adopted by her paternal grandparents."

Chris nodded. "The cops are gonna try to investigate us or bring us in for questioning regarding this y'know."

Jeri nodded. "I know. We had better contact our lawyer to make sure we are not implicated in this at all. I don't want my name dragged through the mud for no reason."

"Maybe we had better call Brenda's grandparents to give them a heads up?"

"Wasn't here a no-contact order drawn up by their lawyers?"

"Yes, but this is an emergency. Why don't we just have our lawyer contact their lawyer and arrange a meeting so they get their heads up?"

Jeri nodded and went to the den to make a few calls.

Back at CSI Sara and Catherine were as hormonal as ever as they were heading into their 5th month of pregnancy. Grissom had put both of them on _desk duty. _ Which meant they were the ones who were researching the _issues _that Tina Collins had told he and Brass regarding The Dodsons.

"This is unfair I want to be out in the field" Sara complained.

"Sara you can't be in the field at 5 months pregnant. It is way to dangerous for you anyway. Doctors orders remember; after that car accident involving Hannah West and Samantha, you were deemed a high risk." Gil told her.

Sara sulked.

Catherine saw this and looked at the younger CSI. "Sara would you just suck it up. I can't go out in the field either so just suck it up and deal with it. in four months you'll have your child and the one I'm carrying and you and Gil will live happily ever after just like Cinderella so just shut up and deal!" Catherine said through clenched teeth and went back to the computer doing her research.

Gil saw the tears glistening in her eyes and the oblivious attitude of Catherine. Before he could stop her Sara turned and left the room and Catherine didn't notice.

_I'll be glad when the babies are born. That way there will be a lot less hormones flying around. Catherine has been brutal lately._

Gil found Sara in his office crying.

"It's ok Sara, she's just overly hormonal you know." He soothed.

"I know Grissom, but … why does she have to be so mean!" Sara asked.

Grissom threw his hands up. "That's the way she is."

They were quiet. Then they heard a crash coming from outside the office and a female voice cursing.

_Oh oh who is she cursing out now. _Gil wondered.

Catherine had finished her research on the Dodsons and was on her way to give it to Gil when she noticed her shoe was untied and as she bent down to tie it, Greg and Nick who were rounding the corner didn't see Catherine bending over and collided with the rather large pregnant woman.

"Next time watch where you are going!" she seethed at them as Grissom helped her up.

Nick and Greg apologized profusely to Catherine as they told her they didn't see her as she was bent over tying her shoe.

Catherine slapped down her research on Grissom's desk and stormed out of CSI. She decided to clock out early. She had had enough of CSI for one day. Dealing with Sara's cry-baby attitude and all the hormones and then Nick and Greg knocking her over it was getting too much.

Grissom and Sara looked at each other and then sat side by side and read the research together.

"Tina has a problem with lying Grissom. There is nothing in here about the Dodson's paying off lawyers or getting exonerated for various crimes they allegedly committed.

"Well now we can charge Tina Collins with something. She lied to us consistently so we can charge her with perjury."

A/N: I know not the best chapter but my muse seems to still be asleep and I had to force this chapter out of her. The next one will be better I promise. I'll also return to the team's thoughts regarding the girls' pregnancies…It gets only worse as they progress into the next few months.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI

A/N: In this chapter the sex of the babies are revealed. Also a stunning surprise is also revealed.

_Grissom:_

_I'm taking both girls to the doctor today to find out the sex of my children. I am getting a little nervous about this whole thing. Am I ready to be a daddy? Will my children hate me as they get older cuz I'm old? I am not ready for this!_

Grissom sat in his office fumbling with his brief case. He was a mess as he was getting ready to take both Catherine and Sara to their doctor for the test that reveals what the sex of the baby is.

Sara and Catherine entered his office. "We're ready Gil, our appointment is in twenty minutes. Lets go" Sara said.

Taking a deep breath and plastering on the biggest smile he could, Gil Grissom ushered the two moms to be out the door of CSI and into the car. The three of them were quiet on the way to the doctor. They continued their silence up the elevator and as they walked into the waiting room. The waiting room was packed with pregnant women and nervous men. When Gil entered with his two pregnant women all eyes went to him and a few whispers were heard.

_He knocked up two women wow! _ Whispered one guy.

_He's got two beautiful women and I've got … well she ain't beautiful_ muttered another.

Sara, hearing some of the whispers glared at everyone. "You don't know our situation so if you do not mind stop your staring and stop your mutters they are very rude!"

All eyes were averted from Sara, Catherine and Grissom and back to whatever they were doing before the three of them had entered.

They settled into chairs and waited to be called since they had about a ten minute wait. One guy stood up from his pregnant wife and went over to Gil.

"You're lucky dude; you've got two beautiful women that are carrying your child. Which one are ya gonna marry?"

"As if it is any of your business, I'm going to marry the brunette, the blonde is one of my dearest friends and is a surrogate. Both babies belong to me and the brunette." Gil said.

The man went back to his woman and said nothing more. Gil, Sara and Catherine were called five minutes later.

"How are you ladies doing today?" the doctor asked.

"Hormonal" replied Gil with a half-smile.

"Catherine you first, sit in the chair and we'll find out the sex of your child."

Catherine sat in the chair and the doctor did her thing to check out first of all the heartbeat and if the baby was progressing well. Suddenly she frowned.

"What?" It alarmed Gil.

"I uh hear two heart beats Catherine" she said.

Gil and Catherine exchanged looks. "T-two heart beats?"

The doctor nodded. "Yeah I hear two distinct heartbeats now."

"What is the sex or rather what are the sexes of the babies?"

"Well I see a boy and a girl and they both seem to be developing quite nicely."

Gil gulped. Catherine was having twins.

Sara's turn came and she was checked out to make sure the baby was developing nicely too.

"I hear the heartbeat and she looks like she's progressing well" the doctor said.

"Only one heartbeat?" Sara confirmed.

"Yes Sara only one heartbeat." The doctor replied with a smile.

So now Gil and Sara were the expectant parents of not only two children, but three.

Gil drove Catherine home and he and Sara also went back to his townhouse. Catherine had to tell Lindsey about the new developments and Catherine knew it would be hard for Lindsey to handle.

"Hi mom how was your appointment?"

"Lindsey sit down we gotta talk" she replied.

Lindsey looked at her watch. "Can it wait mom, I have some meetings to go to in an hour and I gotta get ready."

"No it can't wait. Listen I am going to need your help in the next few months."

Lindsey's eyes narrowed. "Why? I never signed up to be your _helper_ when you got knocked up"

Catherine rubbed her temples. "Lindsey I am carrying twins and therefore will need your help around the house. I may very limited to do certain things when it comes to my last month or two"

Lindsey's mouth dropped. "Twins? You are carrying twins? This is so uncool mom!"

"Lindsey I am not keeping them! They are Gil and Sara's children. Anyway since you are living here under this roof - rent free, I am asking you to help me out. I need the vacuuming done weekly and a few other such chores that you neglect to do."

"Such as" Lindsey said with boredom.

"Cleaning up your dishes for one. I am tired of taking your dishes out of the sink and placing them in the dishwasher. I am sick and tired of cleaning the pots you leave on the stove. These are very simple tasks that you as an adult should be doing anyway without me even asking.

Lindsey glared at her but said nothing. "Can I go now?"

Catherine sighed and waved her daughter out.

Warrick came home to see Catherine staring into oblivion. Warrick had talked to Catherine about her hormonal attitude after the last blast she had given one of the lab rats. He had told her she'd better calm down or there was no future for them as a couple. Catherine was deeply in love with Warrick and told him she'd try to calm down but to forgive her if she wavered.

"Hey Catherine, how did it go at the doctor?"

"Its twins" she said.

"Twins?"

Catherine's hormones kicked in and she began to cry. Warrick went over to her and held her tight. He wished they could do more than just hug, but Catherine had told him once she had the babies they would be able to go at it every night if they liked. Warrick told her he was looking forward to that.

Sara and Gil drove home and sat in their living room pouring over baby name books. Now that they had three children to name it would be a little easier – Sara names one child, Gil names another and Catherine would name the third.

"Catherine told me she likes the name Lilly. You know after her mom" Gil said.

Sara smiled. "Lilly Grissom… I like that. What about you Gil, what do you chose?"

Gil shook his head. "I don't know. I am having a difficult time in choosing a name. I have to go through more books to choose an appropriate name for our son."

"Are you going to go see Samantha soon?" she asked.

Samantha had been in a lot of trouble lately. She was incredibly jealous of the fact that Sara was having a baby and Samantha was partly responsible for the car accident that could have not only killed her but also Sara. Sara was slightly injured and after the accident she had to be placed on desk duty because she was considered high risk. Because of all this Gil had sent Samantha to a boarding school / facility to help her with her issues and also continue her education. At the age of 13, she had not only finished high school, but was also a freshman at the local university. (which Gil and Sara pulled her out of after her outrageous antics and her new alliance with Hannah West who taught at UNLV)

"Samantha won't speak to me. She refuses to let me even see her. She is now in contact with her mother though and that scares me." Gil confessed.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI.

Sara wanted to nip the whole thing in the bud as far as Samantha was concerned. She was tired of the teenager acting as if Grissom owed her something. She knew that there was a possibility that Samantha and her father would never mend their broken relationship but Sara had hoped that one day it could happen. After all the child she was carrying and the twins Catherine was carrying were her half siblings.

Samantha was in her room studying when Sara entered.

"What do you want? I told everyone at this place I want nothing to do with either you or my father." She said scornfully.

"Samantha you need to get off your high horse and start acting properly. You act as if we owe you something and my god we do not owe you a thing. You were the one who got involved with that psycho Hannah West and started some kind of alliance with her against your father and I."

Samantha glared at her. "You and Gil abandoned me when you got pregnant so I did what I had to do."

"Samantha, your father did not abandon you when I got pregnant he loves you just as he always did. He took you in when your mother abandoned you! He sent you to UNLV he did a lot of things for you and this is how you repay him? He wants to be part of your life now and he blames your mother for not telling him about you. She was the one who left him. Had he known about you he would have loved you from day one!."

Samantha looked at her. "Sara I am scared. As you know I have been in contact with my mom. She tells me horrific things about you and my dad and I don't know who to believe"

"Samantha we want you to get the help you need to rid yourself of the brainwashing your mom and her cronies did to you. Have they tried to .. uh get you into that religious sect?"

Samantha looked at her. "They set me up with one guy but I cancelled at the last minute because he was like 30 and not very attractive. They were not happy about that"

Sara rolled her eyes. "You have to stop contact with your mom. Candice is a very bad woman even if she is in jail. If she's trying to coordinate you with dates…then" she left the words dangling.

"Sara just so you know, no one has done anything with me. I have been on dates with men from the sect and when the next stage comes up. I just refuse. Sure they smack me around but I get away…" Samantha said her words dangling.

Sara almost threw up when Samantha said that. "Do these men come here?"

"No. I meet them places. Sara, I have no boyfriends my own age. All the guys I know are in this joint and no I have no interest in psycho boys in this place!"

Sara looked at Samantha. "We have to get you out of here and back home with us. You will get the proper counselling you need and a new buddy. That girl we had hired when you attended UNLV Stacey, well she has changed schools for some reason so we can't get her, but we will find someone as a mentor for you."

Sara stood up on her way to leave. "Sara, tell my dad I'll see him. I want to apologise to him in person."

Sara nodded. "I'll tell him Samantha and don't worry, soon you will be back with us where you belong.

Sara left and Samantha went back to her books. Before the meeting with Sara, Samantha was about to just abandon her studying but now that she and Sara had mended fences with their chat and she was soon going to mend fences with her dad, Samantha knew she had better get her grades up.

Gil Grissom waited by the front door when Sara walked in to the townhouse.

"Where have you been Sara?" he asked.

"I went to see Samantha. We had a chat and she's willing to see you Gil" Sara replied as she took off her coat.

Grissom had a huge grin on his face. "I am very glad to hear that" he said.

Gil took the night off calling into CSI _personal reasons_ for being absent. Nick took over as acting supervisor as Catherine, normally the second in charge was on desk duty.

Gil drove over to the facility where his daughter was staying. One of the attendants escorted him to her room. She gave him a smile as he knocked on the door.

Samantha got up and answered the door. As soon as she saw her father standing there she burst into tears and hugged him.

"I am so sorry for giving you such grief daddy. I am so sorry. I just wanna come home" she said gasping through her tears.

"Samantha we are making the arrangements for your return. But uh did Sara tell you the news?"

"What news? I know she's pregnant as is Catherine, but what is the new news?"

"Catherine is carrying twins."

Samantha's attitude didn't change. "Wow. I am happy for you guys."

"You'll be ok with the extra baby crying and the extra help we'll need from you"

"Daddy, listen I have received a lot of counselling here and I know I need more, but I want to be a better daughter then I have been."

Grissom gave his daughter a hug and began to weep. He was crying because his daughter had a breakthrough. Hopefully it was a permanent breakthrough.

"So when am I getting outta here?"

"Soon. We just need to make some more arrangements. But most likely after the children are born. Due to the fact that there's an extra baby and we are getting you back, Sara and I are looking for a bigger place and yes you will get your own room. We are looking for a house that has a bedroom on a lower level so you get more privacy." Grissom told her. He had noticed her gasp when he mentioned that she'd have to wait until the babies were born.

There was a knock on Samantha's door and she called out for the person to come in.

"Excuse me Samantha, but it's time for Group" the woman said.

Samantha grabbed the notebook on her desk and a pen and gave Grissom a hug.

"Time for me to go to my counselling session. We'll talk soon ok?" she said and gave her dad a hug.

"Ok. We'll keep you posted on when we get you out of here. I'll call you next week" he said as she left. He followed her out and Samantha locked her room.

Gil drove back to the townhouse very happy. He was glad he mended fences with his daughter. He had no idea of the repercussions of him making up with his daughter because that meant that Samantha would break off ties with her mother again and her mother, though in prison had a powerful outside group that could make things horrible for Gil. Gil shuddered. Once Candice found out that he and Sam had made up he knew there'd be hell to pay.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI

Warning – violence in this chapter.

Back at CSI, team wanted to solve the case regarding Brenda and Tina Collins. They had no idea where Brenda was and it was bothering the team. Tina seemed to believe that her foster parents killed her for some strange reason.

The foster parents, Jeri and Chris Dodson went to CSI on there on accord to set the record straight.

"I have no idea why Tina thinks we killed Brenda. We do not even have her in our custody. We gave up custody of her when child services found living relatives that agreed to take her in. As far as we know she is with them." Chris said to Brass in the interrogation room.

"I know. We contacted her paternal grandparents who confirmed that Brenda was with them. The whole strange story of Brenda running away from you guys was totally fabricated by Tina."

"That girl needs to be locked up indefinitely! She is lucky we are not pressing charges for false accusations" Jeri said.

"I understand your feelings Mr. and Mrs. Dodson. Tina will be dealt with as we see fit. If you do want to press charges don't hesitate."

'Well we just may. We well consult with our lawyer and see what he says "

It was just at that inopportune moment that Tina was being escorted out of her interrogation room and the Dodson's were being escorted out of theirs when they passed each other.

"_Psycho_" Jeri Dodson whispered as they passed Tina.

Tina, hearing this grabbed the gun that was holstered in the cop's holster and aimed and pulled the trigger. Jeri Dodson collapsed in a pool of blood.

Tina was escorted in handcuffs to the nearest cell while the CSIs tried to stabilize Jeri Dodson until the paramedics arrived. Chris Dodson stood by staring at the scene his eyes ablaze with anger.

The paramedics arrived and they were able to stabilize Jeri but she was critical. The ambulance whisked her off to Desert Palm.

Jim Brass escorted Chris to the hospital where he sat with the distraught man while his wife was in surgery.

"The DA is pressing charges against Tina Collins for attempted murder. If she dies she'll be up on first degree murder" Brass told him.

"I want her to get the needle for what she did to my wife" said Chris. "no matter what, she is never going to be the same."

Jim was quiet as he knew that Chris was right. Jeri had lost a lot of blood and she was gravely injured. The verdict wasn't in regarding any paralysis but they'd find out soon if the bullet penetrated her spine.

Jim sat with Chris for a while until Chris told him that he'd be _ok_ and that Jim should return to PD.

"You sure? I don't mind staying with you. Do you have anyone you can call for support?"

"My sister and brother-in-law are on their way from New Jersey. They will be here shortly" he said consulting his watch. Sure enough five minutes later. A woman and man came up to Chris and gave him a hug.

"Oh Chris I am so sorry" the woman said wiping her tears.

"Captain Brass this is my sister Cara and her husband Mark. " Brass shook their hands.

"I'll leave you guys now. We'll be in touch regarding the law suit" Brass said and Chris nodded.

Brass sighed as he went back to PD. Upon arrival he was informed that Tina Collins had been put in solitary for biting one of the police officers when he tried to process her in the jail.

"What is the matter with this girl? I thought for sure she was getting better"

"Obviously not Jim otherwise she wouldn't have bitten the officer" Sofia, who had just walked in told him.

Brass sighed again. His cell phone rang. He looked at the caller ID. It was Chris Dodson.

"Brass"

"Captain. I want Tina Collins charged with first degree murder in the death of my wife. She didn't make it. " he replied.

"Ok uh we'll need you to come down to PD for a formal charge" he said.

Chris said he'd be down the following day as he needed to make arrangements regarding his wife and Brass said that was fine.

"What was that about?" Sofia asked.

"Tina Collins is getting charged with first degree murder in the death of Jeri Dodson. She is going to get the needle if found guilty. "

"Her lawyer will plead her insanity" Sofia said.

"Yes I know… so there will be no justice" Brass said.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI

Tina Collins was charged and convicted of first degree murder but was spared the death penalty. She was taken to a special facility where she could get the help she needed (again) Even her lawyer didn't want her ever to see the light of day again and agreed with the prosecution regarding living the rest of her life in a maximum security prison where the worst of the worst go. She was put in a very small cell with a toilet, sink and bed. Through all this Brenda was kept in the dark. She had no knowledge that Tina was her biological mother and that she would probably never see her again. Brenda was told that her _sister_ had died in a car accident. It would be less painful for the girl to deal with as opposed to being told she was in jail for yet another murder.

Sara and Catherine were entering now their 6th month of pregnancy and Catherine, carrying twins was having more of a hard time getting around because she was getting so big. She relied on Warrick to help her get up off the bed and chairs and Lindsey to do a lot of the house work.

"Mom I'm on my way out" Lindsey said one evening.

Catherine waddled out into the front foyer where Lindsey was getting her shoes on.

"Where do you think you're going young lady?" Catherine demanded.

"Out, it's Friday night." She replied flipping her hair back.

"Have you forgotten something" Catherine said her hands on her hips.

Outside a car horn blared. "I gotta go mom" Lindsey said and turned the front door handle.

"You are not going anywhere young lady. "Catherine said her teeth gritted angrily. _Why is it so hard to get this kid to help out._

The car horn blared again.

"Mom you're embarrassing me! I don't want to keep my friends waiting." Lindsey said.

Warrick got up from where he was sitting and stood with Catherine. "Lindsey what your mother is trying to tell you is that you haven't' done your chores and before you set foot outside this house you need to do them"

The horn blared a few more times and a shout of "LINDSEY GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE" was heard.

That set Catherine off into a major tizzy. Eyes blazing she moved her daughter out of the way and yanked the door opened and yelled to the people in the car. "You dare to speak to my daughter that way again or you blare your horn at her again you will have me to deal with. Where are your manners?"

Lindsey brushed passed her mom without a word and headed down the driveway to her friends who took off minutes after she got in.

Warrick and Catherine exchanged looks. "I-I don't know what to do with her Warrick. She has been outright rude to me … I can't take it!"

Suddenly Catherine felt a twinge. "Get me to a chair" she said.

"Cath? Are you ok?" Warrick asked.

"I'm feeling awfully weak suddenly Warrick." She said as he guided her to a chair.

"Catherine you can't have the babies now! You're not even 6months pregnant. A baby can't survive outside the womb now!"

"I know Warrick I know" she said and sobbed. But it may be happening"

Catherine's twinges subsided and she was ok. It wasn't false labour just a little anxiety regarding her daughter.

"Cath. She defied you. I have an idea, lets lock her out to teach her a lesson"

A grin played at Catherine's lips. "Ok that's good. Go to the store and get the new locks. We'll put a note on the door explaining why she was locked out"

Later that night Lindsey Willows got out of her friends' car and waved goodbye to them as they drove off. She tried to unlock the door with her key but realized she couldn't get in.

"What the hell is this?" she said and read the note.

_Lindsey: you disobeyed me for the last time. You have to realize that you are still living under my roof and under my rules. I told you that you need to finish your chores before going out and you defied me. You have to face the consequences. _

Lindsey, enraged banged on the door which of course woke up her mother and Warrick.

Warrick answered the door.

"Yes may I help you"

"What the frig is she thinking locking me out of my own house" she screamed.

"Lindsey keep your voice down" Warrick told her.

"Shut up. You are not my father you have no right to talk to me that way."

"Well you mom and I will be getting married soon so you better start realizing I will be the only father in your life"

Catherine waddled into the room. "Oh hi Lindsey did you enjoy your evening?" she asked.

"I did until I came home to find the front door locked and this dumb ass note on the front door."

"Lindsey I had every right to do what I did. You have no right to outright defy me like you did. You have no right to ignore your duties. All I ask of you is simple chores and you must do them before you go out with friends"

Lindsey crossed her arms. "I hope you chill this attitude once the babies are born and you give them to Sara and Grissom. This is not cool and if you think I am going to play housekeeper once you have the babies you are sorely mistaken."

"Lindsey you live here too and you are obligated to do what I say and if I say clean up the dishes you clean up the dishes. If I say vacuum then you vacuum."

"You are being ridiculous. None of my friends mothers make them do chores. "

"They live in a pig sty then?" Catherine asked.

"No either their mother does it as she should or they have a housekeeper" Lindsey said.

"You telling me that none of your friends lift a finger in the household chores?"

"NO like I said they have a housekeeper or their mom does it"

Catherine and Warrick exchanged glances. "So are you telling me that you expect me to clean up your mess and do all the chores even after working my tough shifts at the lab?"

Lindsey shrugged. "Of course. Well you can also do what most women do – just the housework while the man works. I never understood why you want to go out and work when you belong in the home doing all the chores."

"Let's get this straight Lindsey, I do work and I work hard bringing home money for us to live nicely. All that is required from you is to pitch in and help out. Not asking a lot of you just vacuum once a week and clean up your messes. That is all I am asking not a lot of you"

"You owe my friends an apology" she stated completely ignoring her mom's request.

Warrick and Catherine exchanged looks. "What?" Catherine asked.

"You were out of line yelling at them last night and I ask you to apologise to them"

"Lindsey I am not apologising to anyone because they were the ones being rude by honking their horns and telling you to _get your ass out here_. So they are the ones who owe me an apology"

Lindsey shrugged. "That'll happen when it snows in hell. " She turned on her heel and stormed upstairs to her room.

Catherine and Warrick shook their head. "This is not good"


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

Chapter 37

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI

A/N: A surprise is in store for the CSI crew during this chapter…..

The girls were heading into their 7th month at this point and it was advised by doctors that Catherine because she was carrying twins and somewhat of a high risk after a few supposed false labour scares.

Warrick and Catherine's actual relationship was unknown to most of the Team at CSI. They knew that they were living together as _friends_ but had no idea that it went beyond friendship. What they had told the team was after Warrick had broke up with this wife Tina he was so distraught over trying to find a place to live that Catherine invited him to stay with her as a roommate in the spare room. She figured too that he'd be a good father-figure for Lindsey.

David Hodges was secretly glad that Catherine was on bed rest fro the remaining two months of her pregnancy. It seemed that whenever he was around her he was on edge especially after that incident regarding Wendy a few months before. It still made him cringe when he thought about it.

Wendy, standing in her lab across from him noticed he was staring in la-la land and gave him a flirty smile. She saw his face a little red so she toned it down. She and David had been going out casualty for a few months and their relationship was slowly growing. Nothing had happened between them yet since both were socially inept when it comes to that kind of thing and they didn't want to rush into things.

Sara and Grissom sat in his office pouring over some houses for sale that they were interested in. The house hunting was taking longer than they wanted but they were very specific in what they wanted in a house.

"There are no houses in our price range that meet the needs" he said.

"Let's not worry about it yet" she said with a smile.

"Sara in two months you guys are gonna give birth we need to find a place." He said with a little panic.

Sara reassured him he shouldn't worry but he went back to pouring over the homes for sale anyway.

Warrick and Catherine were still at war with Lindsey the following Friday night again.

"I'm going out" she said.

Catherine stood her ground. "You are not going anywhere Lindsey. You leave this house right now and you'll have consequences to deal with"

Lindsey rolled her eyes. "Mother enough is enough with that consequence crap"

Catherine slammed her hand down on the table and stood up. "Young lady get your damn ass upstairs and in your room. You are NOT GOING out tonight and that is final."

Lindsey, unafraid grabbed her purse and slammed out of the door and hopped in the waiting car of her friends.

The stress and strain of Lindsey's attitude and her own temper caused Catherine's water to break. She collapsed and began to cry.

"This is Warrick Brown, I need an ambulance at Catherine Willows home STAT we have a woman in premature labour"

Within five minutes the ambulance came by and Catherine was whisked off to the hospital. Warrick didn't bother to leave a note on the front door for Lindsey but also remembered that they hadn't given her a new key for the new locks. Lindsey, when she returned home would not be able to get back in the house without breaking in.

Catherine was crying hard as she was in the ambulance. "I don't want to have these babies early they are not ready to come out. It is all Lindsey's fault" she babbled.

"Shhh Cath it's ok. They'll be fine … We gotta call Gil and Sara" Warrick said and made a quick call to them to inform them that Catherine had gone into labour.

"We need to go to the hospital" Gil reported.

"Catherine is having the babies?" Sara shrieked

"Yes she is having the babies." He replied.

They immediately drove to the hospital where Catherine was getting prepped to deliver.

Warrick was in the waiting room pacing back and forth.

"I am so sorry Gil, I didn't want her to have the babies prematurely… it was Lindsey that was causing her stress."

"It's ok Warrick it's ok. You just go in and stay by her side"

"Shouldn't you be in there? It's your children" Warrick said.

Grissom smiled. "Well why don't we both go in. You're her coach" he replied.

Both men went into the room to get ready for the birth of the babies. What they were not ready for was the results of the birth.

"Ok she's 9centimeteres, push Catherine push" the doctor said. The first baby came out.

"It's a gir!" said the doctor. Warrick and Gil exchanged glances.

"It's impossible that this is my child" Gil said under his breath as he looked at the beautiful Black baby.

Catherine was too busy pushing the second baby to notice _her _daughter and pushed out the other twin.

When the 2nd baby was pushed out Gil and Warrick realized something. The implantation did not take but the conception of the twins between Warrick and Catherine did.

"Well congratulations Gil you and Sara have two beautiful babies" Catherine said.

Warrick looked at Catherine. "Uh Cath, take a look at the babies – they are not Gil and Sara's children.

Catherine's eyes focused on the two newborn babies who couldn't be neither Gil nor Sara's children. Then she looked at Warrick who was nodding.

Gil made his exit as the newly formed parents held their twins.

"Well are they as cute as we imagined?" Sara asked.

"Sar, I've something to tell you. Uh…they're not ours. Implantation didn't take as we had thought. Warrick and Catherine conceived the twins as naturally as we conceived our daughter."

Sara breathed a sigh of relief but then began to cry. Gil put his arm around his soon-to-be wife. Yes they had lost what they had thought of as their twins, but it was a gain for Catherine and Warrick and it would now be a lot less expensive to raise one child and now they could find a home in their price range with one less bedroom to worry about.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

Chapter 38

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI

That very night a totally unaware Lindsey arrived home well after her curfew but she didn't care. She was out having a blast with her friends and wasn't about to ruin her friendship with her friends by telling them she had to be home by midnight. She noticed the lights were off.

"Typical to not even leave a light on for me. How rude is that" she muttered and tried to open the door. Of course it was locked.

She banged on the door. "Mom, Warrick open up. This is crazy – locking me out like this open up damnit" she continued to bang hard on the door.

She became annoyed and dialled Warrick's cell phone. She would be damned if she would be stuck outside all night because her mom was being a bitch.

"Brown'

"Let me in my house for goshsake!" she said in reply.

"Oh Lindsey it's you how nice" Warrick replied.

"Stop doin' it with mother and get your butt downstairs and open the door" she demanded.

"We're not at home Lindsey. We are at the hospital"

"What the hell are you talking about"

"You mother had the babies"

"Two months early"

"You caused her so much stress, that she was sent into premature labour"

"When are Sara and Grissom taking them home and out of our lives forever?" she had been counting the days until she could have the house to herself to give parties. She figured her mom and Warrick worked graveyard so no one would be home during the party-time hours.

"Oh they're not Lindsey. It turned out that the implantation didn't work, but when your mom and i.." he said and trailed off as Lindsey let out a groan.

"Your grandmother is expecting you. Go to her house" Warrick told her with authority. Lindsey hung up on Warrick and called a cab to take her to her grandmother's house.

Lilly Flynn was not very impressed with her granddaughter.

"Young lady how dare you act so insubordinate to your mother! You certainly have a lot to learn"

Lindsey said nothing she just stormed upstairs.

"Lindsey what is the matter with you?"

"It's mom. Those twins she was supposedly surrogating for turns out it's her and Warrick's natural children. This means I will have to deal with crying babies for a very long time. "

Lilly looked at her and glared. "You are being selfish. It's late just go to the spare room. We will talk in the morning"

At the hospital, the babies were placed in the neo-natal unit because they were 2 months premature. The twins were thriving although they were premature. Catherine was released from the hospital but the twins had to stay for the remaining two months because of their underdevelopment.

Sara was progressing quite well and during the last remaining months she and Gil would go to the hospital for tests to make sure the child was progressing well.

Gil and Sara were sitting in his office going over cold cases when Catherine entered the office.

"Hi Catherine, how are the babies?" Grissom asked.

"They're progressing well. Listen I-I just want to apologize for the uh mixup.." she began but Sara waved her away.

"Catherine, Gil and I are very happy for you and Warrick. We do not hold any of this against you. When we did these tests we had no idea that the babies were actually your natural children… We just assumed that they were ours because of the implantation." Sara said.

"I know but you guys were planning for three babies and prepping Samantha for three and now you end up with the one and Lindsey ends up with two siblings." Catherine said.

"Cath, it's fine. We congratulate the two of you" Gil said.

"How long have you been a couple?" asked Sara with a glint in her eye.

"Well uh shortly after he moved in as a friend… well we got a little drunk one night which led to friskiness and our outright relationship. No one else here at the lab knows we're involved" Catherine said.

"What are you gonna tell Ecklie?:" asked Sara.

"Tell me what? Hey Catherine when are you gonna be ready to return to work. I heard you had Sara and Gil's twins already. Congrats guys" said the man in question himself : Conrad Ecklie.

Catherine took a deep breath. "Uh Conrad, uh the babies aren't Gil and Sara's. They were conceived naturally between me and my uh other" she said adverting her eyes.

"Warrick Brown?" asked Ecklie as he looked from Gil, to Sara to Catherine.

"Yeah What's up Ecklie?" Warrick said. As he was walking by and heard his name.

"Hi Warrick we were just talking about you. Are you the father of Catherine's twins?"

"UM…" Warrick looked around trying to get out of the jam.

"Yes Warrick is the father of my children" Catherine confessed.

Ecklie shook his head. "What is with you guys – this fishing from the company pier? First you and Sara and now Brown and Willows, who is next?" Ecklie said sarcastically.

"Hodges and Wendy" Said Gil and then looked away. They weren't a couple quite yet. They were testing the waters, but not a couple.

"Hodges and Wendy? What does Wendy see in Hodges?" muttered Ecklie.

Wendy, who had been walking by as she had some DNA results to give Grissom heard Ecklie.

"What do I see in Hodges? What is going on here what's with the judgement! Why is everyone acting like twelve-year-olds!" she demanded and handed the DNA results to Grissom.

After she handed the result to Grissom she looked at Ecklie. "At the risk of being fired I'd like to say this to you. Hodges is a wonderful companion, friend and man who is kind and caring. When was the last time you were in the arms of a woman?"

Wendy left them all with their mouths gaping as she stormed off presumably to her locker.

Ecklie cleared his throat and walked away.

Gil, Warrick, Catherine and Sara held in their laughter until they couldn't any longer and began to laugh.

"Wow! Now that was full of guts. How did she do it!" Warrick said.

Gil stopped laughing long enough to say. "He did deserve it though. She was a little brutal and I'll talk to her but he did deserve it."

Gil left the office and went to look for Wendy, who was at her locker, but sitting on the bench her face in her hands.

"Wendy?" he said sitting beside her.

"I'm fired right? That was totally out of character for me to say that" she said.

"You, Wendy have a lot of guts to stand up to Conrad Ecklie like that. I am not going to fire you, you are a great asset to this lab. Although I do commend you for having the nerve to stand up to Conrad like that, try not to hit below the belt. I don't think he's had a romantic involvement in a very long time" Grissom said and gave her arm a squeeze.

Wendy thanked Grissom for not firing her and headed back to her lab.

A/N: I know I've gotten away from "The Secrets of Gil and Sara" but oh well – there are other story lines to tackle. I'm going to involve Hodges and Wendy in a storyline shortly to. Once Sara's daughter is born I'm going to have a small storyline involving her as well as the storyline involving the Willows-Brown children and the jealousy of Lindsay.

The storylines involving the babies will mostly focus on the interaction between the siblings and the babies and how they deal with it.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

Chapter 39

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI

Warning: A bit of violence is mentioned in this chapter.

Sara was progressing well in her pregnancy and each time she'd go to the doctor's office and have tests done the doctor would tell her she was progressing well and not to worry.

Gil was still searching for the home of their dreams and getting Samantha out of that facility and back into his and Sara's life for good. Samantha continued her counselling sessions both on a group level and a one-on-one level And her therapists told Gil that she was getting all her thoughts and feelings out and it was a good thing.

When Candice heard that Samantha was in contact with Gil and had refused to visit her, she sent one of her _men _to talk to Samantha.

Samantha was in her room studying with a friend when there was a knock. Thinking it was either Gil or Sara, Samantha said "Come in"

But it was neither Sara nor Gil. It was a strange man. "Who are you" demanded Sam.

"I am a friend of your mothers. She wants to see you and she has asked me to take you to see her"

"No thanks. I am not going with you. I don't even know you and secondly. I don't want to see my mother." She said and continued to go over her notes.

The man became annoyed. "Samantha Borland get up and you come with me right now" he said.

"I'm not _Borland_ anymore I'm Samantha Grissom. And mom knows this" she told him not looking up.

"Young lady, you are to get up off your butt and come with me right now" the man said with an enraged look on his face.

"Hey! Don't you understand the lady said NO. Just go back to her mom and tell her she is not interested" said the young man who was studying with Samantha.

The man slapped the young man across the face. "Shut up. You have no place in this girls life. And you - you stupid whore – you are coming with me or you will have a lot of pain to deal with."

When the man began to get louder, someone from another room decided to call security.

"Excuse me but what are you doing in Samantha Grissom's room?"

"I'm her biological father I am here to take her to her mother who requested me to get her"

The security guard stifled a laugh. "Gil Grissom is Samantha's biological father and you are not. She is not leaving the premises and we are now asking you to leave"

"I am not leaving with out this stupid whore" he said.

"That is not very mature _Sir_ calling this girl a whore. No gentleman calls a young woman a whore" the security guard said.

"What the hell is she doing alone with this ugly punk then" demanded the man.

"We are studying for our exam" Said Samantha. She was beginning to get upset so her companion put his arm on her which set the man off into a rage again.

"Get your punk-ass hands off her" he said and slugged the kid again.

The man was immediately arrested and Samantha's friend was taken to the infirmary.

"I'll be downstairs shortly ok Steve" Samantha told her friend as tears streamed down her face.

Steve, bruised and battered nodded.

Samantha immediately got on the phone with Grissom.

"Grissom" he said.

"Daddy when can I come home to you and Sara"

"What's the matter? I sense panic in your voice"

"One of mom's cronies just …" she began, and started to get choked up but continued and told him what had transpired.

Grissom sucked in his breath and inwardly cursed. He told Sam that he'd be there as soon as he could to see her.

"Are you going to be ok?" He asked Sara, who was sitting at his desk at work going over houses for sale.

"You go see your daughter. If anything happens someone in the lab will drive me to the hospital.

Gil was nervous to leave Sara alone as she was heading into the ninth month and could go into labour any time.

"Gil, don't worry, I have my bag right here and if I go into labour, there is a lot of people here at the lab who will take me" she reassured him.

Gil left and went to see Samantha. When he got to her room she was packing.

"Do you want any help?" Gil asked.

Samantha nodded. "You can empty my desk into that bag" she said and pointed to a small duffel bag.

Father and daughter worked diligently and quietly they wanted to get all this done ASAP. Nothing was mentioned about the man who was causing the ruckus.

"The desk is empty, what's next?" he asked.

"My closet. You can fold up the stuff and put it in that bag" she said pointing to a large suitcase.

Soon the closet was packed and Samantha was all ready to go. She had a lot of bags which didn't surprise Grissom.

Before they vacated the room Grissom had to officially discharge her from the facility. He and Samantha went to the headmaster's office and discussed the reasons why she was being discharged.

"I am very pleased with Samantha's progress. It's sad to see her go as she made a lot of friends here but when a student/patient gets discharged it is a very good thing as well" Headmaster Joe Jones said as he signed the necessary forms.

"Can you please get some helpers to assist us in bring down Samantha's bags?"

"Yes we'll send up a couple of people to help." He said.

Fifteen minutes later, Gil's car was loaded with Samantha's stuff and they started on their 90 minute drive home to Las Vegas.

Meanwhile at the lab. Sara sat in Grissom's chair looking over housing prices and areas and circled some that she liked. She felt a twinge.

"Yikes!" she said aloud.

David Hodges, heading from his lab to the washroom heard her. "Sara? You Ok?"

"I certainly hope so" she replied.

"UH I'll be right back ok?" he said and ran off to the men's room.

Sara timed her contractions as the were getting worse and worse. David Hodges returned to Grissom's office to see Sara Sidle doing her Lamaze breathing.

"Oh god!" David yelled and yelled for Wendy and Mandy to come help.

Wendy and Mandy and the receptionist Judy came running to Sara's aide.

"This baby is coming now" said Sara. "I have no time to get to the hospital"

"We are going to have to improvise I guess. Uh David you give Grissom a call and well Judy get Doc Robbins, and have the paramedics standing by to take her to the hospital. This baby is coming right now" Wendy said.

With the help of Mandy and Wendy – Sara's work clothes were removed and her birthing clothes were put on her as she couldn't obviously give birth wearing pants…

Doc Robbins left his autopsy and washed up and readied himself to deliver Sara's daughter.

Grissom was still 30 minutes away so there was no way he would make the birth of his daughter. Wendy and Mandy held Sara's hand and helped coach her as Doc Robbins with David Hodges standing by delivered the baby.

Down the hall Conrad Ecklie, completely oblivious to what was going on heard the screams and went down the hall to Grissom's office. All he saw before he passed out was a tiny head coming from Sara……

Five minutes later, Sara and the baby were on their way to Desert palm to make sure everything was ok. Sara asked David Hodges to accompany her to the hospital. He was touched.

As Sara lay in her hospital bed, the baby wicked off to the newborn unit there was a little awkward silence between them.

"Hey Sara, why did you choose me to accompany you to the hospital?"

"I want to talk to you David. "she said.

"'bout what?"

"You and Wendy?"

David blushed. "What about me and Wendy."

"How are you two doing?"

"Uh…we haven't _done_ anything if that's what you're asking"

"David, what I mean is how is your relationship going, I know you like her… I am asking as a friend"

David blushed even redder. "Well I've messed up a few suppers I've tried to cook for her and my credit card was rejected once when I took her out for supper and I constantly put my foot in my mouth around her." He said.

"Can't you relax around her?"

He sighed. "Ever since that_ Mindy Bimms_ incident I've tried not to put my foot in my mouth but sometimes it's hard. She is so cute and yet it's hard not to concentrate around her with out screwing up" he said.

Sara nodded. Just then the object of David's affections walked into the room. David jammed his eyes closed. _I hope she didn't hear what I said oh mygod!_

"Hi Sara, Hi David. Grissom is parking the car I just saw him in the parking lot. He dropped Samantha off at the townhouse first. '

Sara nodded and made a motion with her eyes in Hodges' direction.

"Hey Davy, whaddya say you and I got to my apartment for desert?" she said in a sultry whisper.

"D-desert? W-Wendy?"

"Don't worry" She purred. "If we're lucky in nine months it'll be you and I celebrating the birth of our child."

David blushed again and followed Wendy out of the hospital room only after showing her a very sexy looking bra she was wearing.

Grissom entered the room just as David and Wendy were leaving and walked into the room to a laughing Sara.

"What's so funny"

"David is in love with Wendy so I kinda hurried their relationship along…"

Gil raised his eyebrows. The nurse walked in with their daughter a few moments later and handed her to daddy Grissom.

"Congrats Daddy"

"Congrats Mommy"

A/N: I realize this is a very long chapter but I wanted to lead into a Hodges/Wendy (AKA Wedges) storyline. Please review! Thanks!


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

Chapter 40

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI

A/N: Lindsey's behaviour gets out of control for the last time and Catherine decides to teach her a very valuable lesson. But will the lesson actually be learned or will Lindsey go back to her old ways?

Sara was discharged from the hospital a few days after giving birth .She and Gil drove home with their beautiful newborn baby daughter. Samantha, who had been at home alone that day had busied herself by cleaning the house. She knew that taking care of a newborn would be tough work. She had acquaintances at her school that had babies and they were teenagers so she knew how difficult it was to care for a baby.

Sara handed the baby to Grissom so she could prepare the bottles. Sara and Grissom had talked about it and decided that the baby would be bottle fed. At the hospital she tried nursing, but the baby just wouldn't attach so after trying a few days she basically decided that in order for the baby to get the nutrients she'd just bottle feed since she simply wasn't taking to Sara's breast.

"Can I hold her?" Samantha asked.

"Yes you may, but sit down please." Sara said.

Samantha sat down as her father handed her the baby. The little baby looked up at Samantha and cooed which made Samantha laugh.

"What's her name?"

Sara and Gil exchanged glances. They were still having trouble choosing a name.

"You still haven't picked a name yet?" Samantha asked.

"We haven't decided. We have some names chosen but haven't decided" Grissom said.

"What is your mother's name Gil?" Sara asked.

"Anne" he replied.

"I'd like to name her Anne-Marie Laura" Sara said.

"Laura?" asked Samantha.

"My mother's name" Sara told her.

Grissom had tears in his eyes. "That's beautiful Sara. I think mom would be pleased that her grandchild was named after her."

"Are you going to take her to see grandma, dad?"

"Eventually. I think I should wait a few months before springing an infant on her. She's not getting any younger" Gil said with a smile.

"What about you Sara, are you going to take the baby to see your mom?"

Sara lowered her eyes as she spoke to Samantha. "Uh where mom is you don't take a baby" she said hoping that would be it.

Samantha looked from her father to Sara. "Why where's your mom Sara, you've hardly mentioned her.

"Uh she-she's in San Francisco in a facility" Sara told her.

Samantha understood. "Laura Sidle…" whispered Samantha in realization.

"What have you heard about my mom?" asked Sara.

"That she killed your dad because of intense abuse. I read about it online"

The conversation was stopped as little Anne-Marie began to cry. She was hungry. Sara grabbed one of the bottles, warmed it and sat down and fed her daughter.

Samantha went upstairs to her room presumably to do her homework. She had been enrolled in correspondence courses until the end of the semester. At the end of the semester, she was going to be enrolled in the community college where she was going to finish her degree.

That same day, Catherine and Warrick went to pick up their twins. Lindsey was still copping an attitude and it was not getting any better. Catherine and Warrick would come down hard on her with rules and whatnot and she would blatantly disregard and be very loud.

Catherine and Warrick were on their way home from the hospital, the twins in their car seats in the back seat when they pulled onto the street to which they lived. From a short distance, they saw their home and about six or seven vehicles around their home. Warrick saw Catherine's face go a dull angry red and before he could say a word. She pulled out her cell phone. "Jim, it's Catherine there is a riot going on at my house – yes I'm calling the cops on Lindsey. Send a few partrol cars and arrest them all. Warrick and I will meet you at CSI."

That being said, Warrick backed out of their street and drove to CSI., but not before heading to Gil and Sara's house. They needed Gil and Sara to babysit for a few hours.

"We'd be happy to guys" Said Sara as she greeted them at the door. Each carried a sleeping twin in the carseat and placed them in the hall. I'll go get their travel cribs and bottles" Warrick told them.

Warrick went to get the cribs and bag and with the assistance of Gil, set them up. Catherine explained the situation to Sara who nodded in understanding.

"What are their names?"

"This is Warrick Junior and she's Lilly-Anne." Catherine said.

When the cribs were set up in Anne-Marie's room the babies were placed in their cribs. They briefly stirred but then went back to sleep.

At CSI. There were twenty very angry sets of parents waiting for their teenagers.

"What the hell is going on here mom" blasted Lindsey when Catherine and Warrick walked in.

"You were having an unauthorized gathering and I saw fit to stop it. You have been rude and defiant and you get what you get!"

"You are being stupid" Lindsey said angrily. "I was just having a few friends over for a get together" she said.

"Lindsey you are behaving like a brat. You caused your mother to go into premature labour, you do nothing to help out around the house and you have a party with beer and god knows what and you are underage. What do you have to say for yourself" Warrick said.

"I hope the babies die"

That brought silence to everyone in the room. Lindsey's friends looked just as shocked as the adults in the room. None of them expected for her to say that.

"I-uh want to apologise oh behalf of all of us Ms. Willows, Mr. Brown. Uh Lindsey told us it was cool to have this party and that you'd be fine with it. I uh am very sorry" one of the friends said and looked contrite. Lindsey's other friends nodded in agreement and offered their apologies too. The only one who was not apologetic was Lindsey.

"Uh let the friends go. Just keep Lindsey here" Catherine said coldly. Jim lock her up. Catherine turned on her heel and walked out with Warrick following. Jim took Lindsey into custody but asked Sofia to process her. Catherine and Warrick were quiet on their way back to Sara and Gil's house.

"Are you going to leave her there?" asked Warrick.

"For a few days. Maybe it will scare her into acting like a normal human being and stop being a brat"

They picked up the babies, but left the travel cribs behind for the time being as they wanted to get the babies home and into their cribs before they woke up.

They managed to transport the babies from the car to their cribs without disturbing them. Warrick drove back to Grissom's house and retrieved the travel cribs and diaper bag.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

Chapter 41

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI

WARNING: SMUT involved in this chapter. (although I can't write hard-core smut it'll be more or less inferred)

A/N: A little side track from the GSR and the Catherine/Warrick storylines and onto a little bit of WEDGES. Just to add somewhat of a sidestoryline….

Wendy Simms and David Hodges, two of the five lab rats had a secret yearning for each other but had a difficult time showing it. David would try to flirt with her but would end up saying something dumb and annoy Wendy. They had gone out a few times but most of their dates ended up not so good because David was very insecure around her. Wendy was the one who, at the urging of Sara and Catherine came on to David and asked him out.

Since that incident at the hospital after the birth of Sara and Gil's baby, David and Wendy couldn't look at each other. After that flirty moment where she came on to him, they indeed had gone back to her place for desert, but David was more insecure than ever and their evening ended up the usual way. With David reeling in humiliation. So even a week later, he couldn't make eye contact with her.

David sat at his computer analyzing the latest items that Nick gave him. He sat staring at the computer trying not to look at Wendy in her lab coat.

_Even a lab coat she looks sexy. Why can't I ever be normal around her. Its always ends up badly when she and I are together._ He sighed and wondered if he'll ever get it on with her. He started to imagine their ultra hot n' heavy evening. They'd go back to his place, he'd cook them a fantastic supper in which he would not burn. They'd feed each other strawberries then eat whipped cream off each other and then their night of passion would begin where they'd go at it over and over again. A huge smile began to play on the lab tech's mouth and he began to giggle like a small child.

Wendy, over in DNA heard the Trace Tech's giggles and wonder why he was giggling like a child so she went over to him.

"Hodges what's so funny" she asked.

David, thinking it was part of his dream looked at her. "I enjoyed eating whipped cream off you Wendy, we should do it again"

_Oh god he's dreaming about us eating whipped cream off each other EW _Wendy thought. _If I wake him up now he'll be so embarrassed so I had better just go back to my lab and try not to let on what I heard_

Wendy left the trace lab but unfortunately she bumped into Nick who was entering the room. The loud squeal from Wendy woke Hodges up. By now he was incredibly _alert_ and had to sit down behind his computer (during his fantasy he had been standing by one of this trace machines)

"UH Wendy, Nick h-how long have you b-been standing t-there!" he stammered.

Nick was completely oblivious to what Wendy had heard so he shrugged. "Not long, I just came by to deliver these to you Hodges. We need to find out what it is"

Hodges nodded to Nick and then looked at Wendy. Wendy looked away and that made Hodges sense that she heard something.

"W-wendy w-hat did you hear me s-say" he stuttered.

"Come to my house and I'll make sure I have plenty of whipped cream" she said with a sexy smile.

David Hodges turned beet red and covered his face with his hands.

Wendy went back to her lab while she watched Hodges try to continue his work. She felt bad as she had never seen the object of her affection look so embarrassed over a fantasy. But she did understand that she wasn't supposed to him say what he had said and he didn't realize that it hadn't been a fantasy but he was really face to face with her.

Wendy looked around she knew she had to do something to help David. She was almost finished her work for the day so a little indiscretion would be fine as long as they weren't caught. She looked over at Hodges, who at the same time looked over at her. He blushed and looked back at his work. She removed her lab coat and walked over to the trace tech. Without a word she took him by the hand and led him to the storage locker where she slipped the storage locker-guy some money to get lost for ten minutes. She led the now very confused trace tech to the farthest place in the locker and began stripping off her clothes.

"David take me now" she said.

"I-I" he stammered and let nature take its course and they went at it hot and heavy for as long as both could last, which according to the storage locker guy was longer than ten minutes. When they finished, they passed the storage-locker guy who gave David a pat on the shoulder. "You dog" to which both Wendy and David blushed.

The two techs got back to their labs and right back to work. Henry turned to Archie. "Is it me or is David wearing Wendy's blouse? And Wendy's wearing David's shirt. No wonder it looks a little small on him."

"But look at the smiles on their faces…do you think" Archie said.

Mandy went and stood between both of her male lab tech buddies – "Wendy and Hodges got lucky boys, they apparently got it on in the storage locker" she said.

"What?" Henry said in ultra shock.

"You're kidding me." Archie added.

"No, I am not, Bobby in ballistics heard them as did the storage locker guy. I think they were going at it hot'n heavy for at least twenty minutes." Mandy said.

"It's amazing our little Davy-boy is growing up" Archie said.

"If you must know I'm 38" Hodges said and he and Wendy walked passed the gawking lab rats and headed off to their locker.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

Chapter 42

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI

Sara was on maternity leave and had about four months left of it and was eager to get back to work. She knew that she would go crazy if she stayed at home all day. She had put Anne-Marie into the lab daycare and the little girl fit right in with the highly trained teachers at the centre. It was Sara and Catherine who, when they found out they were pregnant started the daycare. They found an unused room in the CSI building where they could house the centre and of course interviewed a lot of potential teachers and since she knew that they needed at least two teachers they hired three as a float who'd be just as qualified as the others, but take over when the other girls went on lunch or took a break or had a meeting with a parent. The centre was officially open after Catherine had the twins, but the twins were only placed in the centre when they were two months old and only for a few hours a day, just so they'd get used to daycare. Sara did the same for her daughter while she was on maternity leave. There were two other babies in the centre at the time it opened so in total there were five babies. The ratio was three babies to one teacher so they were well within the ratio. For now it would be an infant only centre due to space constraints.

David and Wendy, since their liaison that day had hardly ever left each others side outside of work. He had finally stopped being so insecure around her and his foot rarely went into his mouth. When it did he'd apologise and they'd kiss and make up, All in all David Hodges and Wendy Simms were very happy.

After spending a few nights and days in Jail, Catherine released Lindsey on the promise she would smarten up. After unlocking her daughter from the jail cell, Catherine hoped to see a change in Lindsey. Unfortunately that was not the case.

"Why did you do this to me mom? Do you hate me is that it? Do you think I'm a bad person so you have me arrested – no you have me and my friends arrested and keep me in jail. What the hell are my friends going to think of me now?" she seethed.

They hadn't even left PD when Lindsey's attitude was still out of control.

"Lindsey, you don't get it do you. You are still a kid, still living under my roof and what I say goes. If you want me to pay for your post secondary education you will cool the attitude and smarten up"

"You expect me to tone down my life just because you got knocked up and had babies?" Lindsey demanded of her mom.

"You are expected to do your share around the house young lady if you want to have any kind of social life" Catherine told her.

"Make me. Just you make me follow your rules mother. You can't make me do anything if you touch me – I will see to it you go to jail for abuse and you can say bye-bye to the babies." Lindsey said standing face-to-face to her mom.

Catherine paled as she stared stone-faced at her daughter. "You wouldn't dare. "she said.

Lindsey smiled _I hit a nerve _ "Try me. I am glad to see you see it my way mother. Now if you don't mind I am going home give me the keys" she said and held out her hand.

Catherine shook her head. _What the hell am I going to do with her. Her attitude is worse than ever. She hasn't changed a bit. _

"You're going home alright, only not with me" Catherine said nodded to Jim, who stood behind Lindsey.

"What are you talking about mom?" she demanded her hands crossed.

"You are going to be spending the next 60 days in a boot camp facility where they whip your ass into shape. You know those boot camps you see on various day-time talk shows?" Catherine was now smiling as her daughter was frowning.

"You gotta be kidding me mom. I don't do Boot Camps you know that. I refuse to go" she said defiantly.

"Sorry kid. If jail didn't cool your attitude then spending 60 days in this facility will. If it doesn't after 60 days then you will stay an additional 60 days." Catherine said and watched as Jim Brass signalled another person to come forward.

"I am John Armbruster. I am going to be your worst enemy for the next 60 days. You will do as I command or you will lose privileges" he told her.

Catherine waved good bye to Lindsey who was standing there with a shocked and stony look on her face. Catherine sighed as she drove home to Warrick and the twins.

"Where's Lindsey – don't tell me she is at that boot camp." Warrick said sadly.

Catherine nodded. "Yep she is – she's there for 60 days. Let's hope she learns a lesson. I've heard about this place - it's brutal!"

That night Catherine lay in bed beside Warrick and sobbed. She didn't want her daughter to be in this boot camp but she had no choice. Lindsey was acting like an out of control brat and needed to be taught a lesson.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

Chapter 43

Disclaimer: I do not own CSi

A/N: This is going to be a chapter dealing with Lindsey at the boot camp. It may be just a short chapter – I'm not sure yet it's up to my muse. Since this is a story supposedly focussed on Gil and Sara I don't want to stray too far.

Lindsey said nothing during her ride to the boot camp. She was determined not to obey anything that was ordered by this dude she certainly was not afraid of anyone.

When they arrived at the facility Lindsey was escorted out of the van and taken to her sleeping quarters. She was handed some grey clothes by a tough looking woman. "Change in to these" she was told.

Lindsey threw them on the floor and glared at her. "Make me"

The woman stepped within two centimetres of the young girl. "Either you change into those clothes right this very minute or you get to sleep in your bra and panties."

Lindsey changed into the ugly gray clothes. She certainly did not want to sleep in nothing but her bra and panties. When she was changed the woman took her clothes and tossed them into a bag with her name on it. Without any words she was escorted to a room and locked in. She looked around. All she had was a bed a toilet and a sink. _I'm in jail_ She thought. But she was not scared.

Fifteen minutes later she was taken from this room and brought into a bigger room with about a dozen other girls.

"You are going to be mine for the next 60 days. You do as I say and you get points. The more points you earn, the more advantages you get. You screw up and you lose points. Got it!" The woman said.

One by one the girls nodded. Lindsay did nothing.

"You will now follow me and spend the next fifteen minutes running around the track. You do it to my liking you get points you don't you lose them.

The girls followed the woman out and for the most part most of the girls did what they were told and earned the points. A few didn't do as well and therefore did not get as many points. Their next tasks were the exercises including stretches and jumping jacks.

"I'm hungry" muttered Lindsey to another girl. "When do we eat"

The girl faced forward and said nothing. Lindsey grew angry at this girl who ignored her.

"I said when do we eat"

The girl looked at Lindsey but still said no words. She just faced forward trying not to get the eye of the drill sergeant.

Lindsey was tired of this girl ignoring her so she stopped her exercises and refused any more participation.

"You Willows, why are you not exercising?"

"Cuz this girl has no manners. I asked her twice when we eat and she blatantly ignored me. Do something about her behaviour"

The drill sergeant nodded to the girl in question to speak. "Because you dumb bitch we are not allowed to speak unless spoken to by the drill sergeant! " The girl apologised to the drill sergeant for cursing to which she was given the it's OK sign.

Lindsey just glared at the girl and still refused to participate.

"Lindsey Willows you just lost five points. " the drill sergeant told her.

"Wooo that scares me so much. So what. I don't care" she said her arms crossed.

The drill sergeant waved another woman forward who grabbed Lindsey by the arms.

"Get your freaking paws off me right now" Lindsey said angrily.

"Look you stupid brat! You are making things very tough for your _friends _ here. You see every time one of you screws up, you make it bad for all of you, it is not only you that suffers. Sure you are the only one who loses points, but the others get worked harder. They are gonna hate you Willows so for the sake of your own life you had better smarten up"

Lindsey still refused to participate. She was not intimidated easily. That was until three weeks later. Three weeks into her stay there was a new girl that was added to the group. Since there were no more rooms for this girl, they put her with Lindsey. Since Lindsey's bed was bunk beds and the only room with bunk beds, they had no choice. This new girl was not pleasant to room with.

"What u lookin' at" the girl demanded of Lindsey when she was escorted in.

"Nothing" Lindsey said and went back to reading her book.

"What ya reading" asked the girl and snatched the book before Lindsey could reply. "this suks lets flush it"

The girl, before Lindsey could stop her tore the book into shreds and flushed it down the toilet.

The girl laughed and laughed as their cell was flooded.

The drill sergeant pulled the two of them from the room and made them run the track in their wet clothes.

"But I didn't do anything" protested Lindsey

"You participated in the flooding of your room and now we have to call a plumber! You both will be losing a lot of points" the drill sergeant told her angrily.

The roommate burst into hysterical laughter. "this is so much fun!" she laughed and then grabbed the drill sergeant's whistle and began to blow it.

"Stop it right now! You are going to get us all into trouble!" Lindsey said and felt tears well up in her eyes.

"Oh Lindsey you're not enjoying this any more are you. You don't think it's a joke anymore do you" the girl laughed.

Lindsey crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes. "What the hell are you talking about"

"You have no clue as to the pain your mother and Warrick are going through do you. You really needed a reality check girl! Your attitude could have broken up your mom and the best thing that happened to her since your father died. But what have you done? You have defied your mom, and hurt her so bad. She had hoped by putting you in jail and then here it would have changed you. So far it hasn't done anything to adjust your behaviour."

"Who the hell are you and how do you know about my family"

"I am your worst nightmare and your roommate for the remainder of your stay here. Be warned I can be your friend or your worst enemy." The girl said.

Lindsey sighed. She didn't want to be at this facility. She certainly didn't want to abide by her moms dumb rules just because there were babies in the house. She decided to cool it a little. One of these days this girl would slip up and she'd find out who she really is and then Lindsey would fight back….

A/N: The revelation of the mystery girl will be done over the next few chapters … any one want to hazard a guess as to who the mystery girl is… I will go back to my Lindsey storyline shortly and slip over to my Gil / Sara storyline. I'll go back to my Lindsey storyline by chapter 45 or 46.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

Chapter 44

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI.

A/N: In this chapter Sara and Gil visit Gil's mother at her nursing home. Since Gil's mom is deaf and speaks in sign – I'm going to use italics to indicate what she's saying.

Also – for those of you who started reading chapter 43 and only got the first paragraph, my apologies, for some reason the entire chapter didn't save properly.

Gil and Sara were the proud parents of a four month old baby girl Anne-Marie. Anne-Marie had the bluest eyes a baby could have and the cutest smile in the world.

"I think we should take Anne-Marie to see my mom" Gil said one day as he watched his daughter sleep on his girlfriend's chest. Sara had just finished giving her daughter the bottle and she had fallen asleep.

"Is your mom ready to see the baby?" she asked.

Gil nodded. "I called her on her teletype machine and told her about you and the baby she seems excited about our visit."

Sara gulped. "Gil I don't know much sign language I – uh won't be able to communicate well" she told him.

"It's ok. She does read lips and I can translate what she says." He said.

"When do we leave?" she asked.

"Tomorrow" He told her and gently took the sleeping baby from her and brought her into the house.

"Gil Grissom, why are you springing this on me so suddenly" she said

"I am sorry Sara but tomorrow is the only day she's not busy. She has a lot on her agenda in the next month"

Sara suppressed a grin. "Ok I forgive you then." She said.

The following day they packed and headed to the nursing home that Anne Grissom was living at. They parked in the visitor parking and Grissom escorted his girlfriend and the baby to Anne's room.

Anne Grissom, about 75 years old had dyed blondish hair and blue eyes just like her son. Anne had a mischievous smile on her face as she noticed her son, his young girlfriend and infant daughter.

_Hello there son, how are you today? _

_ Hi ma, I'm fine, this is my girlfriend Sara Sidle and our daughter Anne-Marie._

_ You name her after me? _

_ Yes her name is Anne-Marie Laura._

Anne Grissom looked at Sara and signed. _You love my son don't you._

Grissom looked embarrassed as he translated for her to which she nodded.

_You don't sign?_

Sara shook her head. And told Grissom to sign that she is taking a sign language course to learn, to which he did.

_This is my grandbaby?_

Grissom nodded and handed the infant to her grandmother. Grandma Grissom made cooing sounds at her granddaughter, to which Anne-Marie laughed. Grandma Grissom smiled and pointed to her finger.

"She wants to know when we're getting married" Gil said to Sara.

Sara looked at Gil then at Anne and mouthed very slowly. _Very soon I hope. I am waiting for him to propose to me._

Anne Grissom understood what Sara had mouthed and she motioned for her son to lean over then she slapped him upside the head and spoke in rapid fire sign language quite angrily.

Gil sighed and turned to his lady love. "Sara Sidle I love you with all my heart, you gave me a beautiful daughter and you have forced me to lift my head from beneath that microscope. Our life is one. Will you marry me"

Tears in her eyes Sara looked from Anne to Gil and then to the sleeping baby. "Yes I will marry you"

Gil and Sara shared a very long kiss right then and there until Grandma Grissom squealed to make them stop.

Anne Grissom had given her son the engagement ring she had had on her finger, the very engagement ring that Gil's father had given her all those years back. It was then that Anne began to get tired and Gil and Sara took that as a cue to make their exit. They gave her a kiss on the cheek and promised to let her know when the actual wedding was going to be.

A/N: I know kind a fluffy at the end there eh? Please review.. I love the reviews, it keeps me going.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

Chapter 45

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI

A/N: A little light humor as our Geeks plan their wedding….

Sara Sidle was going absolutely crazy. She took an additional few months maternity leave as she had to plan her wedding. She wanted a nice small wedding but nothing very fancy. But between balancing caring for her daughter and planning her wedding it got a little nutsy. Grissom had been working extra shifts every now and then due to his duty as "Bug Man"

Sara sat in the kitchen pouring over wedding gown catalogues when Gil walked in. Just as he entered and was about to greet her Sara, who wasn't paying attention and didn't realize her fiancé walked in the room threw the magazine across the room and cursed.

"Well greetings my love" Grissom said as he picked up the magazine and set it on the counter.

"Hi Gil, I am so sorry about that" she said sheepishly. "I am not finding a gown that just suits me."

Gil smiled. "Sara it's ok, no need for apologies. I understand your anxiety" he said.

They were quiet. "Who are you going to pick as your best man Gil?" Sara asked.

Gil furrowed his brow. "I-I haven't thought about that…" he said and after grabbing a water from their fridge he sat down.

"Well we you need to pick your best man and ushers, just like I need to pick my maid of honour and bride's maid. " Sara said and played with the placemat on the table.

"I'll probably pick Catherine as my Matron of Honour…well she's divorced so is it Maid or Matron? I know Matron is for married women…" she babbled.

"I don't know Sara – we'll ask her anyway and we will get her input on that. As for a bride's maid… I have no clue. I don't have any other real good friends Gil" she said.

"Well I think I'm going to pick Brass as my best man. He is one of my dearest friends. Then the ushers… well do I need one or two… I don't know I'd probably pick Nick or Warrick but both of them are like sons to me…" Gil said and sighed. He looked at the dog who just wagged his tail expecting a treat.

"You think Hank here will be a good ring bearer?" Gil asked playfully.

"Only if we ask our neighbour if we can use her cat as the flower girl." Sara laughed.

Gil began to laugh too. "I can just see it. Queenie dressed in kitty cat dress clutching flower in her teeth sitting on top of Hank who has the rings in a basket around his neck."

That set both Gil and Sara into a fit of hysterical laughter.

"What about Wendy or Mandy. Are you close to either of those girls? You could chose one of them to be your bride's maid." Gil suggested.

"Yea I could … I think I'm closer to Wendy for some reason." Sara said.

Sara had a thought. Well Catherine is my Matron of Honour, well why not have both Mandy and Wendy as my bride's maids that way you can have Both Nick and Warrick as your ushers."

"That, my dear will work." Gil told her.

"What about Greg? Do you think he'll feel bad he's not in the wedding party?"

"Don't you worry about Greg, he will play a role in our wedding. Didn't he taken Videography at some point? We could ask him to video our wedding." Gil said with a smile.

"Judy, you know our evening receptionist, well she works as a pastry chef on weekends and a few days a week, she has shown me pictures of various wedding cakes she's baked." Sara said with excitement.

They looked at each other with love and joy. Their wedding was getting pulled together and hopefully when they ask Greg to be the videographer and Judy to bake their cake, they'd agree.

Suddenly Sara looked at Gil. "I think we have forgotten a very very important detail Gil. We're planning this wedding to take place in about 9 months. But do you realize something very important?" she asked waiting to see if he came to the same conclusion about what they had forgotten.

Gil looked at his fiancée. "WE HAVEN'T EVEN TOLD THE TEAM!" he said and they collapsed in each other's arms laughing hysterically, which set Hank off into barks.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 47

Chapter 46

A/N: Ok back to my Lindsey storyline. I think this will be my last angst-filled chapter as it involves Lindsey. After this I will tone down Lindsey's attitude. (very long chapter)

Lindsey was nearing the end of her stay at the boot camp. She was not getting much better. Her roommate who she never bothered to learn the name of was making things rough for the both of them. The roommate would constantly get Lindsey into trouble and only Lindsey would get blamed.

Lindsey got tired of getting blamed for what her roommate did. "Look I am tired of this, it is my roommate who is causing all the trouble not me!" she said.

"You were the one who put the toothpaste all over the toilet seat Lindsey" said the roommate.

Lindsey's jaw dropped. "I did not I was the victim. I sat down on the toilet to take a leak and ewwww" Lindsey shuddered.

The roommate stifled a smirk. "Served you right. You were the one who did it'

"If I did it then why would I make myself a guinea pig?"

The roommate didn't reply but she exchanged looks with the drill sergeant who was standing in their cell. The incident had just happened. Lindsey was standing there with her pants and underwear on the floor covered only in a blanket.

"I want a change of clothes" Lindsey said to her drill sergeant.

"Then go get some. You are free to walk down to the jailhouse store and pick up new underclothes and pants"

Lindsey looked at the drill sergeant. "I'm not walking anywhere without clothes on sergeant"

"You have the blanket" she said.

"Are you trying to humiliate me. There are men in this facility"

"I'll be right behind you. No one will do anything."

Lindsey felt the tears spring in her eyes. "No. please don't make me do this." She begged.

"You did this to yourself Lindsey, you were the one who kept defying and making your mother upset. You hurt her so badly and stressed her so badly that your siblings were born 2 months prematurely. They could have died but all you cared about is going out with your friends. You didn't care that you were needed to help out at home. Or when your friends blasted the horn your mom thought it was rude… Lindsey you have to learn that you are not the adult in the household. That last straw where you had that party and your mom and Warrick had you and your friends arrested…they thought it would scare you but it didn't so you're here"

"It pissed me off that she'd leave me in jail. It pissed me off that she'd have me arrested. Why doesn't she understand that as a teenager I have needs too. She needs to understand that I have a right to have friends over and she and her boy toy and brats can leave every now and then!" Lindsey shook her head and folded her arms.

The drill sergeant's eyes looked actually sad. Over the course of the last month and a half almost all the other girls had mended their ways. Out of the two dozen girls that were at the facility in that area with Lindsey. Only seven remained. The others had changed so much that the facility had discharged them early.

Lindsey was forced to wear her facility t-shirt and wrap herself in the blanket for the remainder of the day as punishment. She was also kept well away from any guys as a privacy measure. The facility wanted to teach Lindsey a lesson and by goodness they hoped by humiliating her like that she'd learn.

She sat in the room later that day as the roommate was off in the communal cafeteria with the rest of the facility. Lindsey's food was brought to her.

"Hey Lindsey are you ready to join the rest of us?"

"Get lost"

The roommate sighed. "What will it take to get through to you?"

"My mother getting me the hell out of here"

"Well I doubt that is ever going to happen Lindsey." The girl said with sad eyes.

Lindsey's eyes snapped up angrily. " What?"

"I heard from the drill sergeant that your mother Catherine Willows is relinquishing custody of you to the facility and doesn't want to have anything more to do with you. She is totally disgusted in your behaviour and she had hoped you would change your ways. She even indicated she and her boyfriend and the twins are going to leave Las Vegas."

That made Lindsey think. She didn't want her mother to relinquish custody of her or to leave Las Vegas. She looked deep into her soul and thought at the heartbreak she had caused her mother. Down deep she knew she was being a bitch ,but all teens go through that stage. All her friends moms cave into their daughters demands … all of them except Catherine and no matter how hard she had tried Lindsey couldn't break Catherine of her rules and regulations. She had smoked a lot of pot with her friends and her mothers turn a blind eye because their daughters would just threaten their mom. They'd say that they'd call child services for abuse …. And of course child services would investigate, smell the pot and immediately arrest the mom for drugs. Of course the mothers would not want to lose custody of the kid so they'd just let the pot smoking go on. The same went for drinking. There were nights that Lindsey was so drunk that she didn't know what she may have done with a boy. She had hoped nothing, but she never knew.

The remaining three weeks Lindsey was a model _inmate _ she obeyed all the rules and managed to get some points back. She didn't have a lot of points, but she managed to get enough points to make a telephone call.

The phone rang at Warrick and Catherine's house. Warrick was feeding Warrick Junior so Catherine got it. "Hello"

"Hi mom"

"Lindsey"

"H-how are you?"

"Fine. How are you?"

"I'm ok. I uh will be ready to come home soon."

"You think so huh. Well I don't know"

"I know what you're planning and I don't think you're being fair. You haven't given me much of a second chance"

"What are you talking about Lindsey what am I planning?"

"You told the facility that you were giving up your parental rights and you Warrick and the twins were leaving Las Vegas"

Catherine was about to burst into laughter over the outrageous lie, but realized that someone on the _inside_ must have fabricated this lie to make Lindsey behave. So Catherine played into it.

"Well Lindsey, I don't want you to be a bad influence on the twins. So after careful consideration Warrick and I decided that it may be in the best interest that I relinquish my parental rights. If I can't control you then they may be able to"

_Ok Willows time to hang up! _ A voice told Lindsey. Lindsey nodded.

"If that's the way it has to be then fine. I will be fine with it. Good bye mother" she said and hung up.

Warrick put his son down for a nap and found Catherine in the kitchen holding the phone crying.

"Cath! What is the matter?" he said coming over to her.

"Lindsey just called me … oh Warrick did we do a bad thing sending her to that place" she then told him about what Lindsey had told her about what the girl at the facility had to say about Catherine relinquishing her parental rights.

"Of course it's a lie, We intend on getting Lindsey out after she finishes this month don't we?"

"When she finds out about this lie and who that gal on the _inside _is she is going to rebel again Warrick. I am afraid for our family. She is a broken girl." Catherine said.

Later at the facility another new girl arrived she was somewhat older than the others and was wearing a visitor's badge.

They were in group when the girl came out with the reasons she was there.

"I've a story to tell you… When I was sixteen. I hated my parents rules so much that I went behind their back one night and drank a six pack of beer and polished off the rum and Vodka. I then took their 85,000 mint-condition exotic sports car for a trip. I sped along the highway at speeds in major excess, but I didn't care as I was tired of living by my mom's rules. They also had told me I had to be in the house on a school night by ten. That is horrible for a teen to abide by such a terrible rule. What I did not know was my parents were in my dad's car driving along the very same highway, with my grandmother and my baby sister in the car. Mom had just given birth to my sister and grandma was there at the birth. I was not because I was angry that my mom and dad got pregnant when she was over 40. I was angry that I would have to keep things quiet because of my baby sister.

Anyway I'm driving along the highway heading away from home and I see a car coming towards me on the opposite side of the highway. They're driving a small compact and I'm driving a larger vehicle. My vision is blurred as suddenly I feel nauseous from all that drinking. I lean over to puke and the car swerves and hits the other vehicle head on. I am the sole survivor. I was not told about the fatality until my arrest for drunk driving, and vehicular manslaughter x4.

The girl stopped a moment and looked all around at the other girls. Most of them had tears in their eyes.

She continued. "You girls have families to go home to. Parents who love you. Siblings to enjoy and to help with homework or be a big sister to. Your families only want what's the best for you and you think you have a right to hurt them. I lost my entire family that night. My mom, dad, grandma and my two-day old sister in an accident that could have been prevented if I wasn't so hard-headed. I am here as a friend and mentor someone you need to listen to.

The girl was now weeping and then she was escorted out by a police officer, presumably to go back to jail.

At the end of the stay at the facility. Lindsey and Catherine sat in the drill sergeant's office to work out the discharge.

"I do have to say Ms. Willows I am impressed. She has changed over the last little while. True we had to extend her stay another month just to iron out some of the attitude, but I do have to say that she's been a model _inmate_ for the past three weeks."

Catherine looked at Lindsey and they exchanged a smile. Lindsey and Catherine walked back to her cell and stood stock still. She saw her roommate and Sara Sidle hugging. She held back before going in.

"Sara, it is amazing she changed so much over the last little while. I am pleased with my work"

"Well Samantha, if it weren't' for you then she would still be locked up in here.

Samantha laughed. "Well we had help. If it weren't for Krystal then she wouldn't have turned around either"

Catherine cleared her throat. "Ahem!"

"You tried to play me for the fool?" Lindsey demanded angrily.

"You were at a crossroads Lindsey we only wanted to help" said Sara.

Lindsey looked from Samantha to Sara then back to Samantha. "that story that Krystal told us – it was a lie?"

Samantha nodded. "It was to teach all of you a very hard lesson in life. That you can't always have what you want. I rebelled a little when I started hanging out with Hannah West and then started contacting my mom. Sara and my dad straightened me out"

Lindsey's face reddened in a rage and the others braced for an explosion. But it never came.

"I am so sorry for everything mom. I was put through hell and humiliation a few times and I don't want to go though that again. I will try my best to be a better daughter and a good role model for Warrick Junior and Lilly-Anne." She said.

Catherine, Sara and Samantha breathed a sigh of relief. They left and headed back to Las Vegas.

A/N: Very angsty but at least there's a good ending. I feel silly that I forgot to involve Samantha in Gil and Sara's wedding! Well there is still time to prepare as their wedding is in 9 months….what could go awry in 9 months!


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

Chapter 47

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI

A/N: The wedding preparations begin…

Sara felt like a total idiot. During her wedding preparations, she was making a list of who would be in her wedding party and what role they would play, but she forgot one of the most important people in her life. Her future step-daughter Samantha. Grissom seemed to have forgotten about her as a member of the wedding party too and that bugged him a little.

"Sar, it's ok I for got too. I guess we just got caught up in the moment" Grissom said trying to calm her down.

Sara and Gil sat at the kitchen table going over the wedding planner book that they had borrowed from _The Bridal Store_. They had to figure out what invites to use, the style of cake and what kind of music they want. Did they want a band or a D.J. Then there was the bridal shower. Both Sara and Gil collectively agreed they didn't want a separate bachelor/bachelorette party, but a joint party with music and drinks and fun. They'd be the ones to organize that. Neither were into strippers as that kind of thing really bothered them.

They closed their book and headed off to work. They figured they'd catch a few moments while at the lab to go over their notes and arrangements. And they still had to tell their friends at the lab.

Catherine, Warrick and Greg were waiting in the break room for Grissom and Sara to arrive. Sara had taken off her engagement ring that Gil had given her as she didn't want to lose while in the field. Sara walked into the breakroom holding her bridal book and placed it on the table. Catherine, Warrick and Greg's jaws dropped.

"W-wh-wh" sputtered Catherine.

"When did he finally propose?" Sara clarified.

The other three nodded. "Two months ago when we went to see his mom"

Catherine turned to see Gil Grissom standing at the doorway looking rather sheepish, his eyes lowered.

"Why didn't you tell me Gil, aren't I your best friend?"

"Um – uhm – erm" Gil sputtered and looked away.

Again Sara had to clarify. "We were just waiting for the right time to tell you guys"

Gil nodded.

Nick came walking into the room to see the bridal book on the table and everyone staring at Sara and Gil.

"What's going on? What did I miss?" he asked.

"Gil and Sara are getting married." Greg said glaring at his boss.

Sara caught that look and glared at Greg. "Now Greg stop that. Gil and I have a kid so there would be no hanky-panky between us anyway." She said softly to him.

Greg shrugged and walked away. He was still head over heals in love with Sara and even if Gil and she had a daughter, he still yearned after her. There was no harm in fantasizing.

The lab techs, seeing Greg coming back from the break room accosted him. "What is the news Greg?" demanded Hodges.

"Grissom and Sara are getting married." He said deadpan and walked away from the stunned lab techs.

Wendy looked at Hodges and then they both looked away. They had news of their own they wanted to share with the team, but didn't want to steal Sara's _thunder. _ She and David were planning a wedding of their own and didn't want the two weddings to collide. Wendy looked up to Sara as the slightly older one and someone she could learn from.

"Wendy, we have to tell them about our impending wedding. I don't want to start planning ours only to find out they're on the same day." David told her.

Wendy looked over at her fiancé. "As long as we get married before our child comes Davy I will be happy" she said in a sultry voice.

Whenever his lady love calls him _Davy _it excited him and he had to find a seat and sit down. Why that particular nick name aroused him that much he had no clue.

"We can't tell them yet though. Sara just announced hers so we can't do it for at least another two weeks" David said.

"I'm going to have this baby in six months so we had better start planning before we tell them because I don't want to walk down the aisle with the baby in my arms. My mom and dad wouldn't really think it's _cool_" she said.

"Wendy what does your parents have to do with this? You are an adult and what you do is your business" David said.

"I know but we're Catholic. My parents are hard-core Catholic. Y'know no sex until marriage." She said in a sarcastic voice.

"Wendy, do they think you're still a virgin?"

Wendy shrugged. "I have no idea if they do or not. We don't talk about it. But I am sure they hope I still am." She said.

"So that's why you haven't introduced me to them…they'll see your belly and put two and two together" he said with a slight accusing tone.

Wendy stared at David but said nothing.

Back in the breakroom. "What do we do first guys. We want to help you plan this wedding" Catherine said.

"Well uh Cath, I uh want you to be my Maid/Matron of honour." Sara said to Catherine.

"Really, Sara, I am touched" she said.

"Well I need you and Samantha to work closely and as a team, but because you are the _older _one, you get the special duties. I love my step daughter but there are some things I don't want a 14 year old to do." Sara replied.

"Thank you I am honoured." Catherine said.

Catherine and Sara looked further at the wedding gown books and Catherine chose one that she thought would look very nice on Sara.

"Are you out of your mind Cath! Can you see me in that dress?' she exclaimed. It was a long white wedding gown complete with veil and long train with traditional long sleeves. It was indeed beautiful.

"You want to be traditional for a change Sara don't you?"

"Catherine, let's make things clear – you are my maid of honour, but I make the final decisions on what I am wearing and how I wear my make up and stuff like that. I appreciate you guidance but I am who I am and that will not change."

"Sara you have to get with it, I know Gil loves you but you have to put your tom-boy attitude behind you and get with the program don't you think?"

Sara glowered at her co-worker. "Catherine I told you that I have the say in what I want to wear and all that. Don't tempt me please." She said trying not to get too emotional.

Catherine shrugged. _She's emotional. I'll try again at a later date. She'll look great in this._

Grissom asked Judy to bake the wedding cake, to which she said of course. They would give her details on how many tiers and what flavour and whatnot when the time was getting a little closer. Grissom asked Jim to be his best man and Nick and Warrick to be the ushers. Sara asked Wendy and Mandy to be the bride's maids. Samantha was also a bridesmaid/maid of honour with Catherine. The other members of LVPD and the crime lab would be invited but as guests. Greg, after he calmed down was asked to be the videographer and asked Archie if he'd help put together a video montage after the event. Archie, a man who was a genius when it comes to audio visual agreed.

Grissom and Sara assigned the various members of their wedding party to their duties and hoped that as time got closer to the event everything would be perfect. But what in anybody's life is perfect?


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

Chapter 48

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI.

The time was flying by and soon Gil and Sara's wedding day was approaching. Sara and Gil's daughter had turned one year old as did Warrick and Catherine's twins. The babies were all being babysat by babysitters that Gil, Sara, Warrick and Catherine had hired for the night. They had hired three sitters to take care of the three babies. Since Catherine's mom was invited to the wedding she was unavailable to babysit and and there was no one else available as most of Gil and Sara's friends were at the wedding.

The wedding party was getting ready in their various hotel rooms. The ceremony was to take place at the Tangiers Hotel in the chapel beside the Casino. The CSI team had booked the casino / dance floor for the evening so no outsiders were allowed in. There was a big sign on the front of the hotel saying the Casino was closed for the night. Any hotel guests had to go in via a different entrance and again the casino was off limits, much to their dislike.

Wendy, 8 ½ months pregnant waddled from her room to Sara's room and knocked on the door.

"Come in" called Sara.

Catherine was sitting behind Sara fixing her hair and as Wendy walked in the two women were squabbling.

"Catherine, I don't want my hair that way. Please listen to my reasoning! I don't like it in a ponytail for my wedding"

Catherine let out a big sigh. "Fine"

"Uh Hi Sara, Catherine sorry to bother you, but can you zip me up" Wendy said and turned around.

The other two women looked at each other then at Wendy. "Wendy did you walk down the hall like this?"

"Yes I did. I had no choice. David's not in our room, he and Henry went to play some poker at the Casino. He seemed happy the Casino was open to us."

"If you had seen …" Catherine couldn't continue.

Wendy was wondering why Catherine and Sara were acting so weird.

"What is going on?"

"Wendy, you're water broke. You are going to have your baby very soon…on my wedding day" Sara said with a straight face.

Wendy paled and before she fell, Sara and Catherine guided her to the bed.

Sara called down to the front desk.

"Front desk" the desk clerk said.

"This is the bride-to-be Sara Sidle. Could you please page David Hodges in the Casino, his girlfriend is going into labour" Sara said.

"Ok I will" the desk clerk said in a bored voice.

"Dan Hoges go see girlfriend she is a baby" the very bored desk clerk said trying to figure out what Sara had said as he really wasn't paying attention

"Hey Dave, did you hear that? Someone's girlfriend is a baby!" Henry said with a laugh.

Hodges looked at Henry. "Stop playing games with me Henry. I'm trying to concentrate here.

It took a little concentration but finally it was Archie who put the message together.

"David, go see Wendy Now" he said with conviction.

"Archie I'm on a roll I can't leave my hand now or I'll lose"

"Would you rather lose Wendy?"

"Why would I lose Wendy"

"Because you nitwit she is having your baby!"

David threw his cards down and ran up the three fights of stairs to the room. He had gone to his and Wendy's room but then saw her note telling him she was in Sara's room. All he heard was screams coming from Sara and Grissom's room.

"Where have you been David" she seethed.

"Desk clerk is an ass and got the message wrong" he replied.

"She is going to give birth on my wedding bed!" Sara said half joking and half serious.

"Shall we move her to the floor?" demanded David angrily.

Sara didn't reply. Her wedding ceremony was in less than two hours and this birth was taking precedence over it. She did not like it one bit. She never thought she'd be this upset over Wendy overshadowing her day but she was feeling left out, ignored. Even Grissom was no where to be found.

Grissom, meanwhile was sitting in Jim Brass's room drinking. They were having a little _cocktail_ before their wedding. Grissom had asked Bobby Dawson to go pick his mother up from the airport. Bobby, the wiz in ballistics also was a wiz at sign language. Back in university he took sign language as a minor and kept it up every semester.

"Whad am I doin' Jim. Am I doin' right marrying Sara" he asked.

"Gil, you've had so much to drink right now. I don't even think you can stand up." Jim told him. Sara is not going to be a happy woman.

"I love her Jim. I make baby with her" he said.

"Yes Gil we know you and her have a daughter named Anne-Marie."

"No Jim. We make another baby."

"Really?" he asked.

"Yeah. I found the pregnancy test in the tash" he said and slurred some of those words.

Jim made coffee for the semi-drunk groom.

Doc Robbins made his way to the bridal suite where Wendy lay with her boyfriend holding her hand.

"This baby is being born right now. My heavens I can see the head!" Doc said.

"Uh Hodges call downstairs and tell them to get an ambulance STAT"

"Front Desk" the same bored clerk said.

"Call an ambulance my girlfriend is having a baby"

"What room?"

"Well it's the bridal suite – Sara Sidle and Gil Grissom's room"

"The patient is Sara Sidle then?"

"NO it's Wendy Simms"

"I'll send the attendants to Wendy Simms room then."

"No she's in Sara Sidle's room"

"Why is she in Sara Sidle's room?"

"Have you called the ambulance?"

"No I'm still on the line with you"

Wendy yanked the phone from David. "Listen you freaking idiot. This is Wendy Simms I am in Sara Sidle's room cuz I went to her to zip my dress only to have her tell me my water broke. GET AN AMBULANCE up here now!"

Wendy did her breathing and with the help of Doc Robbins and David pushed.

15 minutes later they were still waiting for the ambulance.

"Front Desk"

"This is Sara Sidle in the bridal suite, we called for an ambulance 15 minutes ago and no one has come."

"Did you need one Miss Sidle?" the clerk asked.

"No my friend Wendy Simms did she is the one having the baby"

"The paramedics went to her room and she was not there so we assumed she was enroute to the hospital"

Robbins saw the rage in Sara's eyes but before she could speak he grabbed the phone.

"Are you dumb? Did you send the paramedics to Wendy's room after you were told she was in Sara Sidle's room?"

The desk clerk, bored from the conversation hung up.

Ten minutes later Sara Sidle and Doc Robbins followed by a very angry and enraged Wendy Simms were standing at the front reception of the hotel. David cradled his son in his arms silently cursing the desk clerk.

"Good evening, welcome to the Tangiers how may I help you? Are you checking in.?" the desk clerk asked. (the bored one)

"Get the manager" Doc Robbins told him.

"How may I help you sir. Is this your lovely wife?" he asked referring to Wendy.

"Get me the manager right this (f-ing) minute" Wendy seethed angrily.

That got the manager from his office running.

"What seems to be the problem here" he asked.

"I dunno these guys are retarded or something I asked them how I can help them and they started screamin' at me" he replied.

"We called down here to this _clown_ to ask for the paramedics and he did not send them to the right room." Robbinssaid and told the manager the entire story.

The manager couldn't believe what he was hearing and how dumb his desk clerk could be. He fired the clerk on the spot who shrugged and walked a way without a word and called an ambulance. Wendy, David and Doc rode in the ambulance while Sara made her way back to her room. She looked around and saw that her bed was little bit of a mess from the birth. She shrugged and stripped the bed and called down for new bed linins. This was supposed to be the best day of her life and although it started out well it had not came out the way it should have. She looked at her watch. An hour to go. She assumed that the others were getting ready in their rooms as not too many of them knew about Wendy having the baby and the whole kafuffle. She had no idea where Catherine went off to either.

Sara looked at her self in the mirror. Her hair was disheveled as was her dress and what little make up she wore was a little smeared. Catherine would fix it she was sure of that.

She wandered down the hall to Catherine's room and knocked on the door. She heard a muffled mumble and walked in.

It was Catherine and Grissom lying on her bed together passed out cold. Sara burst into tears and tore from the room. This woke Catherine and Grissom up. 'Wha she screamin about Sara?"

"It was Sara that was screaming Gil" Catherine said and they sat up on the bed holding their heads. Both were clothed but only had under clothes on. Grissom wore his boxers and Catherine a bra and panties.

How the hell would they explain this to their significant others.

A/N: What a cliffhanger eh?? Not to worry my GSR fans not to Worry … I won't make you sad… Please don't hate me for writing this little twist. (mischievous grin)


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

Chapter 49

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI

A/N: Continued from where the previous chapter left off.

Grissom ran down the hall chasing after Sara.

"Sara Sara!" he called to her. "Please stop and let me explain"

Sara looked at the man of her dreams, her eyes brimming with tears. "Explain what Gil. That you and Catherine did the nasty forty-five minutes before we were to walk down the aisle!" she said staring at him.

"Sara please! Nothing happened between us. NOTHING" he said to her.

"Then how come you guys are in your underwear?" she demanded her hands on her hips.

Gil had no answer for that. "I did not sleep with Catherine." He said.

"You don't believe that do you. You think you may have slept with her don't you. Well fine then that is the answer I have." Sara said and took the engagement ring off her finger and handed it back to Gil.

"Good by Grissom." She said. "You will be hearing from my lawyer"

Sara slammed the door to the bridal suite in his face. Leaving Gil Grissom standing outside of the suite in his boxers.

"Can I at least have my clothes" he said.

Sara opened up the room and let him retrieve his belongings and then sadly left. He trudged to Jim Brass's room and knocked on the door.

Jim opened up the door to see his friend standing there looking like hell.

"What the hell happened to you Gil, you look like you lost your best friend."

"Worse. I have lost Sara forever" he said and for the first time in a very long time Gil Grissom began to weep on his friends' shoulder.

Jim suddenly felt very bad after hearing what Sara had walked into. Jim began to get really uncomfortable as Gil described Sara's fury and talk of a lawyer – obviously regarding their daughter.

"I don't think I slept with Catherine, although it certainly looks very very suspicious."

"Gil I'm going to uh have to confess something…" Jim began.

Gil's eyes narrowed. "Confess something Jim?"

"You were drunk. It was less than 2 hours left before you were to get married and you had passed out drunk. So Cath and I thought it would be a fun joke…" Jim began and adverted his eyes as he saw blaze in Gil's eyes.

"It was you and Catherine who cooked up this _joke."_ Gil seethed. "You ruined the only thing that was good in my love life for a joke."

"How were we to know that she'd take it wrong?" Jim protested.

"Jim." Gil said and said nothing more. He had no hope. He had no idea where Sara had gone.

Meanwhile in the Bridal suite. Catherine was having a heart to heart talk with the bride-to-be.

"I am so sorry Sara. It was supposed to be a joke. I know it was a bad one, but it was a joke"

"But why would you do that to me? You know how fragile I am Cath, I mean it is my wedding day and I find you half naked with my fiancé, a man you have a friendship history with! What was I supposed to think?"

Catherine said nothing.

There was a knock on the door. Catherine went to answer it. It was Gil. He just glared at her angrily and she left the room. He went to his bride and knelt down on the floor in front of her and looked at her in the eyes.

"Please just listen"

The music began to play in the background and Gil began to sing.

_I cant remember when you weren't there  
When I didn't care for anyone but you  
I swear we've been through everything there is  
Cant imagine anything we've missed  
Cant imagine anything the two of us cant do_

Through the year, you've never let me down  
You turned my life around, the sweetest days I've found  
I've found with you ... through the years  
I've never been afraid, I've loved the life we've made  
And I'm so glad I've stayed, right here with you  
Through the years

I cant remember what I used to do  
Who I trusted whom, I listened to before  
I swear you've taught me everything I know  
Cant imagine needing someone so  
But through the years it seems to me  
I need you more and more

Through the years, through all the good and bad  
I knew how much we had, I've always been so glad  
To be with you ... through the years  
Its better everyday, you've kissed my tears away  
As long as its okay, Ill stay with you  
Through the years

Through the years, when everything went wrong  
Together we were strong, I know that I belonged  
Right here with you ... through the years  
I never had a doubt, wed always work things out  
I've learned what loves about, by loving you  
Through the years

Through the years, you've never let me down  
You've turned my life around, the sweetest days I've found  
I've found with you ... through the years  
Its better everyday, you've kissed my tears away  
As long as its okay, Ill stay with you  
Through the years!

Through the years by Kenny Rogers

By the end of the song, Sara was crying as was Gil a little bit. They arranged to put the wedding off until the following day so Sara and Gil could talk and properly deal with the two fiends who played that horrible joke on them that could have ruined their love. The wedding guests were confused as to why the wedding was put off a day, but the response from the bride and groom was that they wanted Wendy and David to be at their wedding and they were currently in the hospital with their son who needed to be checked out to make sure everything was ok.

A/N: I'd never screw around with GSR. Give them a little angst, but never break them up – not permanently anyway. As for the song I chose for Gil to sing to them, that is one of my favourite Kenny Rogers song and it seemed very appropriate to Gil and Sara's relationship _Through the Years. _Will update soon. Gonna take a little break.


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI.

Warning: A little bit of violence in this chapter.

Wendy and David eloped very quickly as her mother was nagging to see her. Both Wendy and David were a little nervous about the whole situation. Wendy's parents were very religious and Wendy did not know how her family will deal with the quick ceremony that Wendy and David had. David and Wendy had been married about two months when they finally decided to go see them. They wanted to make sure that their son was healthy enough to travel. David Junior had been a little colicky when he was born as well as a little jaundiced. The doctors told them they shouldn't travel too far with the baby for about two months. They had been given the all clear.

At Wendy's parents' house three weeks earlier….

"I tell you Alan I have a suspicion that Wendy is up to something" her mom said

"What are you talking about Ruth"

"I swear I saw her at the local Grocery store in Las Vegas with an infant and a young man"

Alan Simms laughed. "She knows better than that Ruth. She knows who she belongs to"

"We haven't introduced her to him yet Alan, so how could she know?"

"We told her the last time she was here that she is betrothed to Stuart Sampson upon her thirty-sixth birthday. Is she that dumb that she forgets?" Alan asked.

"Well she called us the other day and told us that she is coming for a visit. So let's say we invite Stuart to supper too. That way she meets her future husband" Ruth said.

Alan nodded. "That is a good idea. As far as seeing her at the store, you must have been mistaken. It wouldn't dare be her. She is going to the doctor before she marries Stewart, to make sure she's still a virgin. She knows the rules. Wendy's parents were very hard core Catholic when it comes to their daughters especially. They believed in arranged marriages as well.

Wendy and David were on their way to Wendy's parent's house in Henderson when she pointed out the home. Suddenly she gasped. "Oh no" she gasped and suddenly remembered. _Stewart Sampson._

Although she muttered it under her breath David heard her. "Who is Stewart Sampson?"

"The man I am betrothed to David" she sighed and explained about the arranged marriage.

"Ain't this nice. My future wife is already cheatin' on me" Stewart said approaching the car.

"Now Stewart…"Wendy began..

"Get out of the car Wendy and get your ass to the house where you belong" he said. "I will deal with this punk ass who dares to touch you"

That is when he saw the two month old infant in the back seat and let out a string of curses no one would like to hear. This brought Alan and Ruth outside. They saw the car parked in the driveway with Wendy in the passenger seat.

They walked to where they saw Stewart cursing up and down. "Calm down Stewart what is the matter. "I'll tell you what's the matter. This pencil neck and your whore of a daughter had this kid when she belongs to me. Alan I want you to deal with your daughter or suffer the consequences."

"Wendy get in the house now. " Alan said to his daughter his eyes blazing.

"No." she said.

Alan and Stewart looked at her. _"NO"_ they retorted.

"No. I am not going with you. I am married to David, we have a son together and a loving life together. I don't believe that I am to be married to someone I have never met nor do I love and if you think that I will marry Stewart then you are wrong" Wendy said.

Stewart and Alan exchanged looks again. "You are marrying me. I am your husband and the boss of you. I own you. Fifteen years ago, I _bought_ you so you are my property and if I say we have sex and make a baby then we do. If I say quit your job and become a servant then you do as I say. You are a woman and nothing you say will change my rules."

_This is not the way of the Catholic religion at all this sounds like something … well I don't know what religion is this weird. _ Wendy thought.

"Good bye. I am leaving. Stewart I'm very sorry that there was a mistake regarding me being _betrothed _to you but I am a grown woman, living my own life with my own family. If you think you can buy me then you are sorely mistaken. Mom, Dad as for you two, I guess if you keep acting like this you'll never know your grandson. David lets get out of here." Wendy said.

Before her parents or Stewart could react, they left. Instead of going straight home, they headed off to a hotel for a few days, just in case someone would try to follow them home. Neither Wendy's parents nor Stewart knew the Simms/Hodges address. When they got home there was a voice mail from Wendy's parents.

"Wendy .. I sincerely apologize on behalf of your father and I. We thought Stewart would be a good man for you but we obviously were wrong. After the display he put on today I stood up to both him and your father and had words expressing my disgust for these _rules_ and arranged marriages. We gave Stewart back the money he _bought _ you for all those years back and kicked him out of our lives. He didn't go very easily and put your father in the hospital. But because of that, he is in jail, for how long I don't know, but he is in jail for assault. I am very sorry Wendy from the bottom of my heart. I hope that one day you can forgive us."

Wendy got on the phone with her mom.

"Mom are you truly sincere?" she asked.

"Yes I am Wendy I am truly sincere" she replied.

"Stewart is not in the room telling you to say this?"

Wendy's mom cursed under her breath and hung up.

Wendy was not dumb. There was no incident to which Stewart assaulted Alan Simms. She checked out the hospitals and had Brass check out various PDs and there was nothing. Once again it was Alan and Ruth Simms trying to assume Wendy was a dummy, but of course she was anything but.

Wendy shook her head and exchanged glances with David. "We better call Captain Brass and ask for a guard. We are gonna need one, especially with the baby."

David nodded and called Jim who arranged to have a two guards standing by at their house and someone to take David and Wendy to and from work. They didn't want to take any chances. Stewart Sampson was dangerous and out to get Wendy no matter what.

On the very first attempt to kidnap Wendy Stewart was apprehended and arrested and sentenced to jail in another state as far away from Wendy as possible. As for her parents. Their relationship continued to be strained due to the fact she had pre-marital sex and married David Hodges instead of a man they chose for her. She maintained that she married for love not because someone arranged her marriage. Wendy's parents disregarded her reasons about marriage for love and Wendy's parents began planning an arranged marriage for her younger sister.

A/N: I wanted to wrap up this part of the WEDGES fic. It's not where I wanted to go with this chapter but I am struggling now. My muse is slowly falling asleep. Gil and Sara's wedding (take 2) is coming up I think I'll have it in the next chapter or the following one I am not sure so I want to make sure my muse is fully awake for that. I want to make sure it is one of the best I've written…so it may be a few days before I get back to it….. I need inspiration BIG TIME for this next part… Please review.

(but no flames even if you think the chapter sucks) Thankx


	51. Chapter 51

**Chapter Fifty-One**

A/N; I am sorry I haven't uploaded a chapter in a while. I've been blocked for the last month or so. But now I'm ready to continue with this story. Please read and review.

Gil Grissom and Sara Sidle were happy. They had their daughter Anne-Marie in the daycare at the lab, along with Warrick and Catherine's twins Warrick Junior & Lily-Anneand David Hodges and Wendy Simms' son. David Adam Simms-Hodges The four infants interacted well with each other despite the age difference . Wendy and David's son was about 8 months younger than the other three who were walking.

Both Lindsey and Samantha got used to the idea that there were babies in their houses and when the going got tough, they sought each other out to commiserate. Both girls attended UNLV , but were in different programs. One night they both wanted peace and quiet as they were studying for a mid term, but things were not quiet at either home.

"Can't you shut him up!" Lindsey yelled at her mom. Warrick Junior was crying about something.

"Lindsey, he's a baby, we can't just tell him to shut up!" Warrick said to her.

"Well shove a pacifier in his mouth. I am trying to study!"

"Go to the library if you want quiet, Lindsey. Warrick Junior has chicken pox and he's very itchy so he's gonna complain!" Catherine told her.

Lindsey muttered under her breath and called Samantha who was just as pissed off when she answered the phone.

"Hi Lindsey, I'm getting quite pissed off here with my sister crying and screaming. I can't concentrate."

Lindsey stifled a giggle. "I know the feeling Sam. Lets go to the UNLV library to study. At least we'll get some quiet"

Lindsey told Sam that she'd be by to pick her up within the half hour. Sam was sitting in the kitchen when Lindsey rang the bell.

Sam yelled good bye to Gil and Sara and left with Lindsey.

"I am so glad to be outta there!" Sam said as she got in the passenger seat. "Anne-Marie was driving me nuts!"

Lindsey nodded. "Warrick Junior has chicken pox so he's having issues."

"What about Lilly-Anne?"

"She's being kept separate for now, but she'll get them, no doubt in my mind she's been exposed to them – hey warn Sara and your dad about Anne-Marie – if she hasn't had them, she'll get them for sure."

Sam made a mental note to mention it to them.

The girls drove to UNLV to the library and chose the quiet study area where only whispers were allowed. They got more done in the two hours they stayed out than either of them did at home.

Meanwhile at the Grissom household….

Gil came running from the bathroom wearing nothing but his boxers. "Sara! What the hell are these spots!" he demanded.

Sara got up from where she was feeding Anne-Marie and looked at her spotted husband.

"Chicken Pox" she said matter of factly.

Gil groaned. "I can't have chicken pox! I am an adult!" he whined.

"Did you have them as a kid?" Sara inquired.

Gil shook his head. "I don't remember. I better go see mom and ask her"

Sara stopped him. "Gil you can't go anywhere. You are very contagious. If you go see your mom while spotted like this, she may end up getting Shingles… very deadly at her age. I'll go see her and ask her.

"Are you sure you'll be ok?"

Sara gave him a look. "I'll be fine Gil. I have been learning sign language, besides there's a nurse there, she can assist if I am in need."

"What about Anne-Marie? If I'm contagious do we want her around me?"

"Gil, she's gonna get them anyway as Warrick Junior already has them and they go to the same daycare. You'll be fine with her here.: Sara said and grabbed the keys.

Sara drove to where Mother Grissom was living and told the woman at the front she was here to see Anne Grissom and that she was her mother in law. The nurse told her what room Anne was in and Sara thanked her and made her way to Anne's room.

Anne Grissom smiled when she saw her daughter in law.

_Hi Sara, how are you today. How's my grandbaby and my son?_

_They are fine – uh except we have a question for you – has Gil had Chicken pox before?_

Anne frowned and then shook her head. _No he never did have them as a kid or a young adult. I tried to expose him to Chicken Pox, but he never got them. _ She then smiled. _Don't tell me he has chicken pox at his age!_

Sara nodded and gave her a half smile. _Unfortunately he has them. Got them from our friends' son. Our daughter will be next probably._

Anne Grissom nodded and told Sara to make sure that Gil has lots of calamine lotion on the spots and to make sure the is uncovered as much as possible. Sara sighed. The idea of her husband walking around in his boxers wouldn't sit well too much with him. Sara gave Anne a hug and a smile and left.


	52. Chapter 52

**Chapter Fifty-Two**

Sara returned home to find Gil scratching up a storm and cursing a little bit too.

"Gil don't scratch, you'll scar!' she told him.

"What did mom say?"

"She said that you never had Chicken pox as a kid and that even when she tried to expose you to them, you never got 'em!"

Gil's face fell. "How contagious am I Sara?"

"Very. You probably won't be able to go to work for a week. I'll go to the lab and get any paperwork that I can for you to work on. I'll also tell Ecklie"

Gil rolled his eyes. "That will really go well won't it?"

"I'll be nice to him Gil, I will at least try"

Gil went to the bedroom and slathered himself with calamine lotion and lay on the bed wearing nothing but his boxers. Sara took her daughter with her to the lab in order to prolong her exposure to chicken pox.

"Hi Judy, is Ecklie available?"

"I'll check" she replied and called Ecklie's office and inquired about his availability.

"You may go see him Sara." Judy said.

"Thanks." Sara replied and took her daughter to Ecklie's office.

"What can I do for you Sara."

"Uh I just want to let you know that Grissom is not going to be in the lab for about a week. He has the chicken pox. He got it most likely from Warrick Junior. "

Conrad Ecklie suddenly paled which concerned Sara.

"What is the matter?"

"Gil has Chicken Pox?" he asked.

Sara nodded. "Yeah – I assume you've already had them…most people get them as kids or at the latest mid twenties"

Ecklie shook his head. "I never got them Sara. I never did. I was one of the few kids in my class who never got them. "

Sara was beginning to get a little worried. "Maybe we should call a meeting of everyone and inquire about how has had them and who hasn't. This could be disastrous if someone is out in the field and is contagious but didn't know it!"

Ecklie 's mind was beginning to wander. "Yeah get Judy to do a memo pronto about the meeting. We will schedule it for tomorrow afternoon around three. I know you graveyard people don't come in until later , but this meeting won't take too long … I hope"

Sara nodded and informed Judy of what Ecklie had asked and she went right to it and then sent the memo through email to everyone in the lab and asked everyone to reply. By the days end most of the staff had replied.

Sara returned home from her shift a little early and found Gil Grissom bathing in oatmeal. (why she had no idea but sensing her husband's obvious discomfort at being 51 and suffering with chicken pox she didn't ask.)

The next day dung the meeting Sara and Ecklie took charge as a team. (the first time they actually worked together as a team without antagonizing each other)

"It has been brought to my attention that Chicken Pox is going around, due to the little babies in our daycare. I just want to have it out on the table who has had it and who hasn't just so we can coordinate any one who needs time off. Apparently it takes a week or so to be completely contagious free" Ecklie said.

The staff muttered among themselves and then spoke up.

"I had them" Nick said.

"Me too" added Warrick.

"Had them as a baby" Wendy said. "I have a scar to prove it"

"And I know where that scar is" Hodges added and smiled at his wife.

"Have you had Chicken pox Hodges?" Sara asked.

"I believe so" he said.

"Mandy, Henry, Archie"

The three techs nodded that they have had them as did Judy. The staff from the other shifts also added that they had it as children. Doc Robbins, Bobby Dawson and David Phillips also indicated that as youngsters they were exposed to Chicken Pox and had them.

"So its just Gil and I who were unfortunate enough not to get them as children" Ecklie said.

Sara stifled a laugh and fortunately Ecklie never caught on.

The meeting was adjourned and they all went back to their duties. Ecklie asked Sara to stay back.

"What is it Conrad, I've got to get home to Gil"

"If I do end up getting Chicken Pox, will you be there for me – meaning will you tell me what I need to do as far as medicines and whatnot" he said.

Sara knew that Ecklie didn't have a woman to keep him company and that he was all alone in that apartment of his, and although she despised him most of the time , she was willing to give a hand."

"Once Gil has recovered I will know more about what kind of medicine etc you'll need, so bear with us"

Ecklie gave Sara a pat on the arm. "Thanks"

"No problem" she replied


	53. Chapter 53

**Chapter Fifty-Three**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI, I am borrowing the characters.**

**Although this chapter is not smutty.. read with caution. **

Sara returned back to Gil to find him asleep in bed totally naked. She had talked to her doctor and told him that _a friend _ had Chicken Pox and what to do about it – further to what she had already been told about having him wear just boxers. The doctor told her that he should be naked. That way all the pox would get the necessary air and calamine lotion on the pox. Gil made Sara promise not to send any of their co-workers to the bedroom to see him for any reason what so ever. Under normal circumstances, he'd allow Catherine to go to the room to chat or whatever. Catherine was his _nursemaid_ in the past before he got together with Sara so she's seen his bedroom, but never saw him naked.

. Sara was in a bind. She needed a babysitter that night for her daughter. She was needed at the lab to work over time and Gil was snoozing in the bedroom. She sighed and called Wendy. She and Wendy were getting closer since both girls had their children at the daycare.

"Sure Sara, I'll baby sit for you. Can I bring along David?"

"You mean your son or your husband" she joked.

"My son. My husband is working late. He's been backlogged in Trace so he's working a double tonight and they gave me a night off in DNA… they called in that Mia chick who worked DNA before me"

Sara asked Wendy to get over to the house ASAP because she was needed in the field. Wendy grabbed her son's bag and travel crib and put them in her car and drove to Sara and Gil's townhouse.

Sara let Wendy in the house and helped set up the baby's crib in Anne-Marie's room. Anne-Marie didn't stir."

"How's Gil?" she asked.

"Spotty" Sara replied. "Uh I don't want to embarrass you or my husband, but I have to tell you – he's lying up in bed naked – the spots are covering him everywhere. Just so you're not shocked if he comes out of the bedroom and down here to get something and isn't wearing anything"

"You should tell him that I'm here Sara" she said.

"he's sleeping right now" she replied.

'Write him a note. I don't want to embarrass him – he is my boss, if I saw him naked –I'll never be able to look at him again"

Sara wrote Gil a quick note and put it on his bedside table in hopes that he'd see it. Sara said good- bye to Wendy and drove off to CSI.

Wendy sat on the sofa and turned on the television. An old movie she liked was playing on the television. She was sitting on the sofa, her dark hair in a pony tail. Gil Grissom, came down the stairs and saw a beautiful brunette sitting on the sofa, her hair tied nicely in a pony tail.

_Sara! _ He thought.

Without even realizing that the girl on the couch was not Sara, but his subordinate in DNA, Wendy he jumped on the couch and kissed her passionately.

"Wendy! Oh s!!t he swore and grabbed the blanket off the couch and ran upstairs.

Wendy was caught a little off guard by his sudden movement and didn't move from her spot on the couch for the rest of the evening.

Sara came home to find Wendy rooted to her spot on the couch, staring blankly at what was now a station that was off-air. She knew that something happened.

"Wendy?"

"I-I gotta go" she said and with out anymore words, grabbed her son and left. She said she'd be back for his travel crib another day.

Sara was confused about what had just happened. She went up to the bedroom to find Gil perched on his bed staring blankly.

"What the hell happened tonight. You both were staring listlessly at the tv!"

Gil couldn't make eye contact with his wife. (well soon to be wife – they hadn't gotten married yet)

Sara rolled her eyes and grabbed blankets and went to the spare room to sleep where she had been sleeping since Gil had the pox.

a/n: How is Gil Grissom going to face Wendy? It is not going to be easy for either of them to face each other…


	54. Chapter 54

**Chapter Fifty-Four**

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI. I am borrowing the characters. This chapter is again a little smutty. It is not R-rated smut, but mostly implied stuff as I don't write hard core smut.

Gil was ready to return to CSI the following week. He avoided Wendy at all costs and a lot of people noticed that, especially the fellow lab rats.

"What's going on between you and Grissom Wendy, Why does he seem to be avoiding you? " Henry asked

"Henry, it is a long story and I really don't want to get into it, it's quite embarrassing" she replied. He didn't push it further.

Wendy had no choice a few days later. She needed something from him and since Sara was out in the field, she couldn't ask her.

Gil was buried in an entomology book when she came knocking on his door and as soon as he looked up he blushed.

"Hi Wendy. What can I do for you?"

"Uh I need Samantha's phone number . I understand she and Lindsey got an apartment together closer to UNLV. I need a babysitter for Saturday night."

Grissom wrote Samantha's phone number down and wordlessly y handed it to Wendy without looking at her.

"Gil, we need to break the ice. What happened last week was very embarrassing , yes, but can't we forget about it?"

"I-It's not something one forgets easily Wendy. I mean …" he said and trailed off.

"Gil, it happened so fast, I didn't see anything" she said.

He breathed a sigh of relief - even if she did see _something_ it happened so fast…

"I have not told anybody of the indiscretion Gil, so no need to worry about that. Thanks for the number" she said and with a smile she left the room.

That night she called Samantha who said she'd be glad to babysit Saturday night. She told Wendy she charges $5 an hour to which Wendy said that was fine.

Wendy went home to David, who was lingering on the couch suffering from a cold.

"David, I got us a babysitter for Saturday" she said.

David grinned ear to ear. "Are we gonna try to give D.J. a sibling" he said.

Wendy rolled her eyes. "You are a horny son of a gun ain't ya" she replied to which David just nodded.

David confessed to Wendy that he had the hots for her for a very long time and was kinda shy around her. He kept screwing up around her because he had no idea how to act around a beautiful woman.

"David, you had such a way of sticking your foot in your mouth around me. I do admit to hafving a crush on you early on, but then you stuck your foot in your mouth regarding my _perfectly adequate_ breasts then the Mindy Bimms thing… there was nothing to stop you from running off at the mouth"

David nodded and they were quiet. "Are Gil and Sara ever going to get married?"

"I think they're planning a summer wedding" Wendy replied.

Saturday night came and Samantha showed up right on time, David and Wendy gave her the instructions as to David Junior's feeding schedule everything else related to babysitting an infant. Samantha reassured them she knew what she was doing, she had a baby sister at home. Wendy told Samantha that they'd be home sometime the following day and that her pay for the night would be $200 cash given to her when they arrived home. Samantha was pleased and thanked them profusely. She was saving up for a new stereo system and that money would be almost half way to a decent system.

As planned David and Wendy went to a local hotel to try to give their son a sibling. They stayed at the Tangiers hotel, unbeknownst to them, down the hall a crime was being committed.

They were fully engaged in the throws of passion when the cops busted in on them. Wendy and David sat up in shock.

"What the hell is going on here!" David demanded angrily, holding the blanket over them.

"Hodges? Wendy" said a voice.

It was Grissom and Brass along with Nick.

"What the hell are you doing? You have the wrong damn room!" snarled Wendy as she gave Gil a glare.

"We were told that there was some kind of disturbance in room 2301" Grissom said.

"Well this room is 2307" Wendy said angrily.

"Really?" Grissom said lamely and looked again at the door. Sure enough it was 2307."

"I told you we had the wrong room Grissom!" Nick said and apologized to Wendy and David and they left to investigate the disturbance in the proper room.

"That put a damper on things didn't it" Wendy said glumly.

"We have a hot tub Wendy – let's try that?"

Wendy got out of the bed and streaked across the room wiggling her bum and that got David a little aroused to say the least and they went to the hot tub to continue their quest. They were in the throes of passion again, this time after their session in the hot tub, their passion brought them out in the open on the floor of their room. Fifteen minutes later they heard banging on the door.

"You two keep down the frigging noise! I wanna watch my television show and you two are too loud"

David and Wendy looked at each other. They were not making any noise what so ever.

David muttered something quiet to Wendy.

"I heard that young man. If you don't tone down the foul language I'm gonna have you kicked out of this hotel"

David and Wendy looked at each other . He had said nothing foul to her. He got out his cell phone and went into the bathroom to call the front desk to complain about his rude neighbor. The front desk clerk apologized and said that that particular guest has already had lots of complaints against HIM. The y were going to be kicking him out of the hotel if he doesn't stop complaining about the guests for making a little noise or none at all.

David and Wendy went back to their passion which went from the floor to the bed to the shower to the hot tub. They had room service bring up some food. Then after eating, they went back to their baby making. They went at it all night and all morning. (taking breaks in between) When they arrived back home – their hair was disheveled and they were waling funny. They had no shame when they paid Samantha her money and looked as if they've been through a mill. (truth be told, they stopped on the side of the road to have a quickie)


	55. Chapter 55

**Chapter Fifty-Five**

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI.

Gil and Sara were finalizing their wedding. After the original wedding plans went awry they had cancelled it and promised all their friends and family another wedding ceremony soon. Truth be told, it was a year later, but since no one in the group was 8 months pregnant and ready to give birth, Gil and Sara were finalizing the date of their wedding to be the 11th of July. They didn't chose that particular date for a specific reason, they just thought it was a good time to have it. It was a Saturday, so none of the staff at CSI were on duty. Gil and Sara figured that if they or any of the others at CSI that were invited to he wedding were needed – they'd just ask the dayshift or swing to take over and that they'd cover for them sometime.

The day of the wedding came, the same arrangements as the previous ceremony were in place. They had booked the casino at the Tangiers .

Sara was in the bridal suite with Catherine and Wendy getting ready.

"Cath, I told you I didn't want my hair in a pony tail, just leave it loose"

"What about corn rows?"

"Catherine!" Sara shrieked.

Catherine backed off. Wendy came out of the bathroom, looking pale.

"Wendy – don't do this to me again!" Sara said.

"Don't do what Sara"

"Do not upstage me on my wedding day. I do not deserve this twice!"

Wendy had come out of the bathroom with a pregnancy test in her hand.

Catherine looked at the younger girl.

"We have to keep this quiet. Sara is right. Last time she was upstaged because you went into labour…" Catherine began.

"The wedding was also postponed because the groom got hammered and was found in bed with the matron of honour – though nothing happened it was a joke played on the bride by the matron of honour & the best man" Wendy snapped.

Catherine said nothing. She knew that they wouldn't be playing that joke on Sara again. It took a lot of apologies for Sara to forgive Catherine and Jim.

"Where is Jim by the way?" Sara asked.

"Last I saw him he was talking to Grissom" Mandy said arriving in the room to fix her hair.

"Oh." Sara said.

"Are we ready?"

"Who's giving you away Sara?"

"Um Doc Robbins" Sara said.

They al went downstairs to assemble in the hall. The chapel n the Casino was organized and friends and family were seated .

Gil and Jim were standing at the front with the minister.

The bridesmaids and ushers were ready and then the wedding march began. The crowd stood up when Sara walked down the aisle with Doc Robbins giving her away.

Robbins took her to the front and the minister addressed them

"Who gives this bride to this man

"I do"

They continued with their vows and then the minister said the final words. "If anybody believes these two should not be joined in Holy Matrimony, please speak now or forever hold your peace"

Two seconds later, A disheveled woman came running into the chapel. "STOP!"

Sara muttered a curse word under her breath.

"I do not approve of this wedding"

The woman glared at Sara, she looked like an older version of Sara Sidle.

Everyone in the chapel knew who the harried woman was… Laura Sidle.

"Don't do this to me! Just leave me alone!" Sara said angrily.

"What the hell are you marrying him for! A man who's old enough to be your father!"

"EW! That is not true Mother, He is not that much older than me. I am a grown woman and I wish you to leave my wedding right now" Sara exclaimed.

Sitting in the front row, Anne Grissom had taken out her rosary and was praying. She could not hear what Laura Sidle was saying, but she knew it was not happy words.

"Sara Sidle I am still your mother and I demand you stop this nonsense"

"Jim, arrest her please" Sara said the tears streaming down her face.

The wedding was momentarily stopped and Wendy and Catherine guided Sara to the washroom so she could wash her face and re-do her makeup.

"All right Mrs. Sidle, you're coming with us now" Jim said and went to put the cuffs on her. What they didn't see was the gun that Laura had in her pocket. She whipped it out, startling Jim and Sofia.

"Anybody moves and he gets it" Laura said referring to Gil.

"Come on now Laura, you want Sara to be happy don't you?"

"Why should she be happy if I am not"

"That is the dumbest thing I have ever heard in my life.

Suddenly Mandy, who had also been with Wendy, Catherine and Sara re-entered the chapel and saw that Laura had the gun. Laura didn't see Mandy so Mandy jumped on the older woman, not realizing that Laura was unstable and had her gun cocked ready to fire. The two women struggled and then the gun went off.

Everyone in the room was silent as one of the women fell to the ground blood all around her…

"CALL 911" screamed Gil as he ran over to assist the fallen woman.

a/n: who is the fallen woman? Did she die, or is she just gravely injured… please stay tuned.


	56. Chapter 56

**Chapter Fifty-Six**

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI

Mandy was rushed to Desert Palm hospital in serious condition. After Laura Sidle was taken away, the minister quickly finished off and the wedding party had officially began, but no one was in the mood for dancing or anything. Sara spent her wedding night in her suite crying again that her wedding was again ruined by someone. She would not come out for dancing or cake cutting or anything. Sara was beginning to wonder if she and Gil really belonged together as a married couple.

"Catherine I don't know what I am gonna do! She won't come out of the room, this stuff is going to waste" Gil said.

"Wanna fool around?" Catherine asked.

Gil looked at her like she was crazy. "Uh Cath, you're married to Warrick,"

"He hasn't touched me in months, besides he's hitting on Judy" Catherine slurred.

Doc Robbins came back to the hotel and reported about Mandy. "She's out of surgery and serious but stable. She's not out of the woods yet. Right now she's resting in ICU so no one can really visit her except one at a time and only during visiting hours. They are very strict about that kinda thing in ICU." Doc Robbins said.

By the end of the evening , Catherine was totally loaded and was coming on to even the bus boys who looked scared of her when they said no. Gil, who was sober carried her up to her and Warrick's room and what did they find… Warrick and Judy snuggling it up in the bed.

Catherine looked from Gil to Warrick to Judy the receptionist and sighed. Gil had no choice but to let Warrick and Catherine work things out while giving Judy angry glares as she grabbed her things and went off to her own room. Gil walked down to her room where he found Nick comforting the crying Sara. Nothing sexual was going on just talking.

"What is the matter with me Nick. Am I a loser? Why can't I have a flawless wedding ceremony? Why the hell was my mother out of her facility. Why!" she sobbed and collapsed in Nick's arms.

"I'll take over for now Nick - thanks"

"No Gil, thank you – I really gotta go to the bathroom" he said.

Grissom and Sara cuddled for a while. He just let her lay in his arms while she cried. "It's ok Sara, it will be ok. We will have another wedding , but this time we'll go away for our wedding. We'll have no guests or anything. We will have our children that's all. Sam will be our witness!"

"We need two Gil"

"We'll talk to Wendy and David" said Gil.

"What is going to happen with Warrick and Catherine?"

Gil shook his head. "I don't know…"

Meanwhile in their room. "What the hell Warrick? I thought I was your wife?"

"I am sorry Cath, can you forgive me?"

"I can forgive you Warrick…eventually"

That night, Gil and Sara sneaked away from the hotel and flew to Paris, France with Jim Brass and Samantha as their witnesses along with their minister as well. Although they were officially married, their ceremony had been interrupted which of course ruined it for Sara. They found a wedding chapel and got married again and there was nothing that happened to ruin their ceremony. In their hotel they danced the night away, Sara in a beautiful perfect dress and Gil in is handsome Tux. After the ceremony, Jim, the minister and Samantha flew home to Vegas while Sara and Gil stayed in Paris enjoying a few days of the beautiful city.

When their honeymoon was all over, they sat on the airplane drinking the finest champagne.

"To Sara Sidle, my only true love,"

"To Gil Grissom, my knight in shining armor. The father of my children." She said and took a small sip of her champagne.

Gil and Sara cuddled for about ten minutes, then a frown appeared on his face, his brows creased.

Gil turned to his bride. "The father of your child_ren_" he repeated.

Sara nodded. "Congrats _daddy_" she told him.

A/N: Gonna take a break now – my muse is falling asleep. I have to come up with more ideas. I'll get back to the Mandy's issue shortly and most likely touch on some kind of trial for Laura Sidle for shooting Mandy. Please read and review – the reviews keep me going. Thanks everyone!


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter Fifty-Seven

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI

This chapter is dedicated to "csidonnagrissom" who reviewed today and wanted me to update. I'm a little rusty with this story as it's been almost two months since it was updated….

Grissom and Sara cuddled a little longer and then he turned to her.

"How long have you known that you were pregnant?" he asked.

"I found out a few days ago. I wanted to wait until the right time to tell you Gil" she replied.

"When are we going to tell Samantha and Anne-Marie?"

"Soon. Samantha is going to be living in the dorms at school anyway so she won't have to deal with the crying baby. " she sighed and shook her head.

"Are you having doubts about this baby Sara?"

"It's not that. I'm worried about my mother. Why was she allowed out of her facility? What is going to happen to Mandy? Doc Robbins says she's in serious but stable condition. "

"Relax Sara, Mandy will pull through we have to have faith." Grissom told her.

"Faith? I lost all faith when my mother shot one of my coworkers!" she said angrily and then collapsed on Gil's chest crying.

They were quiet for a few moments.

"What's with Catherine" she said suddenly.

"I don't know what came over her. She is married to Warrick but hit on me!" he said shaking his head.

"Warrick was fooling around with Judy isn't that correct?"

"Yeah, he claims she came on to him and couldn't resist her charms."

They were quiet. "Do you want to leave the lab Sara?"

Sara looked at Grissom. "What do you mean leave the lab? You mean quit?"

Grissom propped himself up on his elbow. "Well we have hardly ever taken vacations – we could go on sabbatical for a few months. Lord knows we've got enough vacation built up." He said.

Sara began to think about it. "Its crazy talk Gil, we can't just do nothing!" she said.

"I'm not saying do nothing, I'm saying go on sabbatical – we can leave Las Vegas temporarily and go somewhere else. Maybe go to Chicago and I can teach some seminars."

"Great while you teach what will I do?"

"You can also teach Sara, or upgrade your skills." He said.

"What about the kids?"

"Anne- Marie's young so we can uproot her from her daycare. We are still going to keep the house so Samantha can stay there… we can work it out Sara we can."

"We will come back to Vegas though right. I like working at the lab." She said.

"Yes we will come back… after you've had the baby" he said.

Sara looked at her husband and smiled. "When are we planning to do this?"

"I have to get in touch with my contacts in Chicago and make arrangements so maybe two or three weeks" he said.

"You can talk to Ecklie as we will need temporary replacements." Sara said.

Grissom made a face to which Sara burst out laughing causing the dog Hank to bark.


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter Fifty-Eight

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI

Eighteen Months later…….

Sara and Grissom went off to Chicago and enjoyed their sabbatical but as Grissom promised Sara, they returned to Las Vegas. Sara had their child, this one a boy whom they named Daniel Gilbert Sidle-Grissom. Anne-Marie, age four was a very happy big sister to her little brother. Samantha, who stayed in Las Vegas did very well at keeping the house tidy and had very few parties over the eighteen months her father and step mother were away. She knew what her dad would do to her if she had extreme parties.

Sara and Gil walked into CSI pushing their baby stroller. Thirteen-month old Daniel sat in his stroller cooing at everything in sight.

"So this is Daniel! Sara, Grissom, he is gorgeous!" Judy said.

"Thanks Judy."

Anne-Marie followed her parents to her father's office and sat down on the couch.

"Are you certain you want to do this Sara?" Gil said to his wife.

"Gil, I love you and I want to see you happy. You loved teaching in Chicago and if you want to take on that job permanently, who am I to prevent you from doing what you love? Sara told him.

"I'm going to miss it here though." He said and looked around his office and though of his co workers.

"I'm sure the team is going to miss you, but it is your life and you need to do what is right for you and our family."

"You are right. Truth be told, I don't want to raise the kids in Vegas." He said.

Sara looked at him. "So this is it. We're moving to Chicago permanently."

"Well we will have to come back for your mom's trial but yes we will move to Chicago permanently."

"When is my mom supposed to go to trial?" She asked him. "I hate her so much that I am not even following her case."

"I don't know I think it's a few months. It's been put off so many times since the incident."

"Has Mandy recovered enough to testify?"

"Well that's why it got put off so much, she kept having relapses!" Grissom said.

They were quiet.

"Has Mandy resumed her job yet?"

"Yes she has, she is working part time. Doctor says she can't work full time for a while."

"The shooting happened eighteen months ago!" Sara said.

"She injured worse than we all thought. The bullet punctured a lung" he reminded her.

They were quiet. "Let's go tell them. It's now or never"

When Sara and Gil went into the break room everyone was there they all exchanged hellos and hugs and whatnot.

"What is your big announcement?"

Gil and Sara exchanged looks. "Sara and I are moving to Chicago permanently. I've obtained a full time job teaching at a university there. Sara is going to be my assistant, while taking courses on the side. "

"You're leaving the lab for good?" Catherine asked.

Grissom nodded. "It is in the best interest of the children"

"Oh. Who's going to take your place?" Warrick asked.

"Didn't Ecklie hire someone to take over as supervisor?"

"Catherine has been doing that duty" said Greg.

"Well I guess he needs to hire more CSIs then." Sara said.

They chatted a bit more and shared stories about their children and their relationships and how thing were progressing. Warrick and Catherine had finally made up. It took them long enough but Catherine finally forgave Warrick for cheating on her with Judy. No more children were conceived between Warrick and Catherine though. Catherine had enough with children. David Hodges and Wendy conceived another child and she was about ready to deliver any time, which was why they were not present at the lab. They didn't want to find out the sex of the baby until it was born.

They were chit chatting when Nick received a phone call from Hodges.

"Stokes"

"Nick Hi it's David, Wendy had her baby. This one is a girl and we named her Sara Maria."

"Congrats David and congratulate Wendy for us too"

"Will do" he said and they hung up.

Nick went back to the others and reported the news.

"Wendy had the baby, a girl, they named her Sara Maria." He said.

Sara smiled. Wendy had emailed her and asked her if they could name their daughter (if it was a girl) after her. Sara had of course told Wendy it would be fine.

"You knew all along that they were going to name her Sara if it was a girl"  
Sara nodded.

They were quiet.

"We have a long drive a head of us back to Chicago. We have to stop by the house and pick up our remaining stuff, talk to Sam about getting our furniture shipped and head home."

The graveyard team gave Sara and Grissom one big monster hug and all went to the front of CSI and watched as they loaded the children into the SUV. They watched as The Grissoms drove away tears forming in their eyes.

The end of an era…..

THE END thank you for reading.


End file.
